Betrothed and forgotten A twilight fanfic
by SmileKylz
Summary: Set in Forks, kind of medieval times. Bella is betrothed to Prince Jacob, but wants to be with Edward. Edward makes a snap desicion, thats harms her the most..and she ends up hurting herself. And what will happen when the vamps/wolves fight it out? Read2C
1. Chapter 1 Affiance

A medieval romance

A medieval romance is set in Forks, Washington, where Princess Bella is betrothed to Prince Jacob. But Bella is in love with Edward. But Edward hasn't told Bella he's a vampire. Here in this story, an epic battle of romance, and fun.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN Twilight. Steph, does. )

BPOV-

I sighed, my servant dressing me in my gown. Today something was going to happen, and I wasn't going to like it. I could feel it in my bones.

"Miss Swan?" A voice called from behind me.

"Yes, Ana?" Ana was my father, Charlie's, assistant. More or less.

"You father would wish to see you, now."

I walked down the narrow pathway, it stretching towards the long door at the very end of the hall. I stepped in, not even feeling the need to knock, and looked around for Charlie.

"You wished to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, I have some great news for you."

I groaned, silently. "Great news as in good news or bad news?" I asked, though I knew it made no sense.

He was puzzled for a moment. "Uhm.. it depends.."

"What is it, Dad?" I asked dully.

"We have found you a suitor! Bells, you are betrothed to Prince Jacob."

"WHAT?" I asked, gasping for air. I couldn't be.. Betrothed… I would not allow it. "I thought you said, I got to choose who I wanted."

He shook his head. "Yes, but you will like Jacob, Bells, I promise. His dad, Billy, is a really great friend of mine."

"Do I have to, Ch-Dad?"

"The arrangements are already made. You _will _marry Prince Jacob."

"I won't do it. Not in a million years." I cried. Tears filled my eyes.

"Yes, you will. This is an order, and as princess you are forced to obey my orders."

"Since when have you been so rude, Dad?" I already knew the answer. He's been like this ever since my mother, Renee left him. She didn't like the high life. Renee left me here, with Charlie.

He didn't answer.

"Since Mom left you?" I taunted. "I'll be like mom. I'll run away!" I cried.

"No..you..will…not… Now, Prince Jacob is in the other room, he wished to see you. If you do anything to mess this up, you will be locked in you room until the day of the wedding, understand?"

I couldn't be locked in my room, or I wouldn't be able to see Edward again. I nodded, and made my way for the other room.

Jacob was inside, grinning.

"Hi, Bells."

"Hey, Jake." I sighed. It was like we were children again. I had known Jacob for most of my life, him and I played around in the castle while our fathers worked. I never saw him as anything but a child, a friend. A best friend. Not a…. husband.

He was one on knee then, it looked rehearsed. I wasn't in the room anymore.

"Bella Swan? Will you marry me?" He held out a diamond ring, made for royalty.

I nodded, not trusting my mouth. Jacob put the ring on me then, and kissed my lips. I stood immobile as a stone. It was very quick.

"I'm sorry, Bells. But at least, you know the person your marrying."

With that, I left, the tears rolled down my face. I was leaving this castle, now. I had to see my Edward. I needed to tell him. Much more than that, I just needed to be with him.

I was still crying, as I made it out, going for the Meadow. I told Edward to meet me here, long before I knew of this horrid news. I had been seeing him for over a year now, and I was hoping to propose the news to Charlie later this month. But it was too late now, and I had to spend time with him, at least once more.

Edward was in the clearing, when I arrived there. The rain was just drizzling, now. Typical for Forks. A smile fell on my face, as I saw his bronze hair turn towards me, his face grinning now, as I came into view.

I immediately ran into his arms, the tears still flowing.

"Bella?" He asked, worriedly. "What's wrong?" Instinctively, he kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Edward, I …. Can't believe it." I choked. "I…I. I'm…" I looked down at my right hand where the ring laid. He met my gaze.

"Oh." He said quietly. "To whom?"

"Jacob." I muttered. "Charlie won't let me choose anymore. Edward, I don't know what to do. I can't get … married." I refused to shudder at the words. "Not when I love you. _You're _the one I want."

"Bella, love, I don't know what to do. I don't think there's anything to be done. I could try talking to my family; they might know what could help. I could do that now if you wish?"

"No." I shook my head. "I want to spend at least an hour with you, alone, before anything else." I reached up on my toes then, trying to reach his lips. Realizing what I wanted, his lips met mine, softly. He was always so careful, like in one wrong touch, he could kill me. Edward had a secret behind him, one that he never told me. The one that made him not be able to go in sunlight, the way his eyes changed, his hard skin, the way he answered questions that could only be read in thoughts… There was something different about him. I wanted to find out.

"When are you ever going to tell me your secret?" I asked, my face in his chest.

"What secret, love?" Edward asked.

"About what you are." I sighed.

"You don't want to know what I am. Its… dangerous for you to know. In time, I'll tell you."

"You always give me the same crappy answer!" I yelled, pulling away from him. " 'In time I'll tell you' What the hell is that?! Well here's some news for you Cullen, I'm … _engaged _to be married to Jacob in a _week_ or sooner, so I think the time is now."

"Bella… I think the answer will upset you."

"More so than I already am? Edward, I've always known you were something… everyone can see _that. _I'm just afraid I'll never see you again. You promised me."

He sighed. Edward did promise me, once last year. Maybe he thought I'd forgotten.

"Okay, are you sure you want to know?"

"Edward, I love you, nothing will change that. Please, just tell me."

"Fine. Well, I'm a vampire," He spoke quickly, like he did when agitated.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Do you think this is some sort of joke? 'Oh, I just want Bella to be happy; I'll say I'm a vampire'. It's not funny, Edward."

"I'm not joking. Look, I'll prove it," He was already running across the field now, in a blur, quickly, and made it back in a second or less.

"Well, that explains it then," I muttered.

"So you're not scared of me then?"

"Of course not!! Edward, there's nothing wrong with being a vampire!" I giggled. "But I hope you don't mind me in asking a few questions?"

He shrugged. "I think you're entitled to a few."

"Don't you like drink.. blood?"

"Animal," He answered quickly. "Not human."

"Okay. That's all I wanted to know."

"I would've thought you'd ask more than that." He grinned. "Aren't you curious?"

Curious, yes. "Well, do you sleep in a coffin?" I giggled again.

"No. I can't sleep. Or age"

"You're immortal?"

"Yes."

The sun was setting now, I was surprised by all the time that passed. "Edward, I have to go. When will I see you again?" I wrapped my arms around him again, tears welling up once more.

"Don't worry," He said wiping the tears from my eyes. "You'll see me again, tonight. Just keep your window open." Edward kissed me once again, and untangled us. "Now, I'm going to go talk to Carlisle. I'll see you later tonight."

I turned the other way, walking back towards the castle. Edward.. a vampire. Maybe he could make me one too. Jacob would never want to marry a vampire. And I could be with Edward forever, if I was one of him.

**Okay. I have to stop there. I'll continue later. Please review, and tell me what you like and dislike. And send your ideas!**

**Kylz **


	2. Chapter 2 Surreptitious

EPOV-

EPOV-

I turned away from Bella, not showing her how much pain I truly was in. I didn't know if I would be able to help her, and to what extent would I go to do it?

I walked into the house, sighing as I strolled in. Alice greeted me then, at the door.

"Edward, I had a vision. Is it true?"

I wondered why Alice was asking, seeing as most of her visions were true.

"Yes." I said quietly, though I knew she could hear. "Did you _see anything_ that we could do?"

"Stop that, Edward. You know I can only see things once the path was chosen. Bella unfortunately doesn't see herself marrying Jacob, she's very hopeful… but Jake is sure of it." _And you also did something else Edward.. _ She was flashing the images in my mind before I could stop them.

Bella being a vampire; Bella jumping off a cliff in an act of suicide-her mind kept changing, but mainly revolving around her becoming one of… me.

I flinched. "No. NO. NO. NO! So just because she knows what we are she wants to be one of us? I will. Not. Allow it. I can't do that."

"Edward there has to be another way. This is just a vision. It can change."

"Thanks for the sympathy, Alice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go talk to Carlisle."

_Poor Edward, he doesn't know what's coming. _

I turned around giving her an evil glare, and drove out of the room.

I went up the staircase, walking into Carlisle's study.

_Edward. I'm sorry. Alice told me. Is there anything we can do? _

"That's what I came here to ask you, Carlisle._ Is_ there anything?"

"It depends on how far you go." _How far are you willing to go, son? _

"As far as it takes." I muttered.

_Even if it costs Bella her mortality? _

"There has to be another way, Carlisle. We can break her out of the castle, something."

"But even you know that it won't work. Bella is royalty. Guards will be sent out to look for her. And if they find her, you might never see her again."

"Not if we go far away."

Carlisle gave me a sorrowful look and sighed. _Edward, I have to go check on a home patient. We can figure this out later as a family. Everyone should be home later tonight. _

Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme were out on a hunting trip. They planned on returning around midnight.

"Well, Carlisle, I had a few plans…. Could we wait until morning?"

"Plans in the middle of the night?" He laughed. "What could-oh." Carlisle got it. "Okay, son, we can discuss it when you get back."

"Thanks, Carlisle."

He left the room then, leaving me alone in the study.

I went back downstairs then, passing Alice along the way.

_Nice, Romeo. I shall see you when you return. _

Ignoring her jibe, I walked outside, and made my way for the castle.

I made it there, then, jumping into Bella's open window, on her balcony. Very Romeo and Juliet-ish.

She was sitting there on her bed, looking as if she had been crying more so then the last time I saw her.

"You came." She grinned, her face lightening up.

"I told you I would."

She stood up, off her bed, and walked over towards where I stood. Bella wrapped her arms around me, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me.

The kiss began normally, but as it progressed, Bella's lips became more urgent on mine. It was almost impossible to not give in, but I had to. If I did anything wrong, I could kill her. I pulled away, holding back a smile.

"I don't think its appropriate to be kissing a engaged woman. If Charlie were to find out, he would have me banned." I grinned, now.

Bella crossed her arms, glaring at me. "That's not fair." She leaned up to kiss me again, but I restrained her by her arms.

"Love, you told me yourself that life isn't fair. You don't have the faintest idea as to how much I wish I could give into what you want. I can't."

"Why not?" Bella asked.

"Didn't you even hear anything I told you about this morning? Do you even _care? _Bella, if I could easily _kill _you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, if I did. Does it even matter to you that I'm not human? That I can't age? Or sleep?"

She flinched. "No. I love you that's what matters."

"You are so stubborn, Bella." I laughed.

"Speaking of which, have you figured out anything?"

"No, not yet, but we will, love, I promise."

"Edward, I've been thinking, and.. well… I want you to make me a vampire."

I flinched. "You don't know what you're asking for."

"I know that I'll be with you. And this kingdom doesn't want a vampire for a queen-surely Jacob won't- and that's all I really care about."

"I can't do that, Bella. I won't."

"Why; because you don't want me around that long?" She asked hurt.

"No, you silly girl, I _want _you around forever. But there's so much more we can do, than that. You don't even have the idea of what you want."

"I know that I want you. Not Jacob. I can live with anything as long as it has you in it."

"Don't you care at all about your soul?"

"My soul? What about my soul?"

Oops. "Well, it is said that..."

I got cut off by the sound of someone coming down the hallway.

"I better leave…"

"Don't, go."

"Okay, I'll hide on your balcony."

JPOV-

I opened the door into Bella's bedroom, thinking I heard voices. Who would Bella be talking to in her room?

"Bella?" I asked, as I walked inside.

"Oh. Hi, Jacob."

I needed to tell her something, important. If she were to be my wife, then she ought to know. "I need to tell you something important." But would I be able to? Sam was the one who gave orders. It was strict that you could only tell the ones your imprinted on, what you were. But wouldn't betrothed count?

"Go ahead."

"Well, err, the thing is, I'm kind of a werewolf." I guess betrothed did count.

"You aren't serious?" She asked, stepping away for a second.

"Yeah, umm, do you remember the story I told you a long time ago? When we were little?"

"How could I forget?"

"Do you remember everything about it?"

"Yeah… oh. So it's true then?" She asked quietly.

I nodded.

"Why did you need to tell me? First, Ed-someone, now you?"

"I figured you had the right to know." I shrugged.

"Oh. Um, thanks."

"Yeah. Oh and Bella? I don't want this to be weird at all. Think of it as we're still friends, okay? You know you'll always be my friend."

"Okay, Jake. Thanks."

"You're not scared of me at all?"

"No not really. I mean, you'll still be Jake, right?"

"You are so weird, even for you Bella."

"Um, thanks."

"Oh, ugh, I have to go. I'll see you around." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She smelled sickly sweet. I made a face.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing. Bye, Bells."

BPOV-

"Edward." I said. "You can come out now."

He came out making a face, as Jacob did; only he looked angry. Not disgusted.

"You…are… betrothed.. to a werewolf?" He asked, a low growl in the back of his throat.

"I guess so. Why does it matter?"

"Because, werewolves are the most… vital, fowl, we have had a feud with them for awhile now. We're natural born enemies."

"Why does that matter?" I asked, tensely. "Jacob has been my friend forever, just because he's a wolf, well that doesn't change anything."

Edward shook his head. "Bella…"

"Look, let's not talk about this, okay? If I have any luck, I won't be seeing Jacob so much anymore, and besides, I don't want to argue."

"Okay. Now, don't you want to get some sleep?"

"I guess. You said you don't sleep, does that mean at all?"

"Never."

"Oh." I crawled into bed, and turning of the lights before.

He started humming a song, one I didn't hear before. "Edward, what song is that?"

"Hmmm?" He asked. "Oh, it's a lullaby. I wrote it last year or so." He shrugged. Last year was when we met. How come it was now that he spent the night in my room? Oh yeah, because yesterday I didn't know he was a vampire.

"I like it." I yawned, my eyes drooping a little. And from then I was asleep. I dreamt of happier times, one where I wasn't betrothed to Jacob, but to Edward. I wouldn't mind that to much. I went deeper into sleep, when you don't comprehend anything. I slept free of nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3 The Cullen Assembly

EPOV-

EPOV-

In the morning, when Bella had awoken I sighed.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Don't.. don't leave."

I didn't want to, but I had to. I kissed her forehead, staying like that for a moment, and went out from the balcony.

When I had arrived at the house, everyone was waiting for me. They sat around the dining room table, one which was more of a prop to us than anything else.

"Edward." Carlisle acknowledged.

"Carlisle, have you thought of anything?"

_Why would you be asking, Edward? Can't the mind reader know everything? _

I glared towards Rosalie, knowing she knew the answer. I couldn't hear what anyone knew, unless they were thinking about it.

"No. The same two options pertain. You have to make your choice first."

I took a seat, grudgingly, and looked towards my family. "I already told you that, Carlisle."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Emmett asked, looking confused and angry.

"Edward and Carlisle are debating on Bella's mortality, and the options she has with the situation." Alice chimed in.

Alice already knew the outcome of this; she could see what would happen.

"NO! I have not made my decision, Alice. That won't happen. I can't allow it."

"How many times do you have to say that, Edward? It's not your mind that's made up, its Bella's."

"She has much more potential then that. She'd be giving up so much." Not to mention her soul, this was too much to give up. I wouldn't be the cause of her one way ticket to hell-so to speak.

"Well, what other options do you have? Edward, it will make you happy, and possibly Bella happy. That's the one way to get out of this."

"No. Bella's coming out of this human. End of discussion. Now can we please get on with it?"

_Push, pushy. _Emmett thought. "We could always go for the fight. I've been dying for a good brawl lately."

"You don't see the disadvantage there, Em. If we fight, then people might die, and know what we are. There's no point in attacking." Alice muttered.

"Well what if Bella just tells her dad the truth? What's the worst that could happen?" We all turned and glared at Rosalie. "Oh. Never mind."

"Edward, I don't think they are any other options. We can't do anything about it. Just give in."

"We'll take her away. Alice, Charlie likes you. He knows about you. Tell Bella to ask Charlie if she could stay here for the weekend. We can think of something then."

"Great idea, Edward." Alice grinned. I'll go do that now.

Just like that, the "gathering" ended, and I went up to my room, to do nothing..


	4. Chapter 4 Delusional

BPOV-

BPOV-

I stayed in my room with the door locked, not even caring how childish it seemed. Edward left me earlier this morning; I was waiting for him to return. He would return, right?

Last night seemed to take on a dream quality. Jacob, a werewolf?! Jacob friend since I was little, the most normal person I knew, used to relate to- there was seriously something wrong with me. I had a vampire for a boyfriend (a loosely used term, Edward was much more than that) and a werewolf for a friend, and if I can't stop it- _fiancée_. I shuddered. Thinking about this was making my brain hurt.

I got out of my bed, and went to find something to wear. When dressed, I slipped and hit my head on my closet wall. I got up, stumbling and tried to balance. This was normal of course, and inevitable.

I usually had someone do my hair for me, I hated it, but it was _mandatory _for a princess to look her best. I couldn't care less now. I took my hair brush, and combed out my hair, getting out the knots that seemed to be everywhere. When I was finished, I took out a book and started to read.

I didn't even notice when Edward arrived again. But when I turned around, I didn't see Edward, but Alice.

"Alice! What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming to tell you our plan," She said matter of factly.

"Plan, what?" I couldn't think right. What plan?

"We're going to see if-never mind. Just follow my lead." Alice had that gaze in her face, like she had a vision.

The door then opened, I unlocked it moments ago. Charlie walked in.

"Alice what are you doing here?" He asked bewildered.

In her angel voice, she replied, "Bella invited me over. She needed someone to talk to."

"Well, hello, but I need to talk to Bella for a minute." Oh. No.

"Okay, Charlie, I'll step outside." I beckoned for her to get me out of this. I didn't want to talk to Charlie.

"Hi, Dad." I muttered.

"Bella, I know your upset about this, and I'm really sorry about what happened before, Jacob's really nice, I thought you liked him…." He babbled on.

"Dad, stop, stop. You don't need to reassure me. I'm fine. Jacob's my friend, it was just a shock." I shrugged, knowing it was a lie. I wasn't a good liar.

"Okay then, Bells, I'll leave you alone now, I guess." Charlie didn't seem like Charlie all of a sudden. He seemed different, odder.

Charlie left the room, and I waited for Alice to come back in. I sat on my bed.

APOV-

Charlie walked out the door, as I saw, and I grinned at the perfect opportunity.

"Charlie, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, hon, what do you want?"

"Well, my family is going camping this weekend and I'd much rather stay and go shopping, but I don't have anyone to go with. No one wants to go with me." I put on my best sad face. I used this excuse once before, but he wouldn't remember it.

"Well, why doesn't Bella go with you?"

"That's the thing. I was wondering if she could go, what with the wedding plans and all."

Charlie deliberated for a minute, but I already knew the outcome. "Okay, Alice, tell Bella she can go."

I slipped into Bella's room, and grinned. "Pack your things, Bella, we're going to have a slumber party!"

BPOV-

"Wait, what?" A slumber party? What did she mean?!

Alice sighed. "Pay attention, Bella. We're 'kidnapping' you this weekend to try and find out a way to get you out of this. I already have everything packed, so we can go."

"You just said to pack my things!"

"What is wrong with you today Bella? Your so... Out of it," Alice pretended to roll her eyes.

"Just tired is all." I lied, but I knew it was useless.

"Bella, you know you're a horrible liar, but don't worry. Everything will work out; I can see that at least." With that, we left, and made way for the house.


	5. Chapter 5 Edward's Decision

EPOV-

EPOV-

I walked downstairs, to where Jasper and Rosalie where.

_Edward, you are so self-centered. Why do you even care about Bella anyway? She's _human_. _

Rosalie's thoughts centered on the same thing, and for once it was not herself.

_What are you going to do, Edward? You don't want to change her; she's going to die someday. Just leave her alone. _

They both made a pretty good point. I didn't want to change Bella; her soul was too much to risk. But if I didn't change her, what other way was there? And she _would _die eventually; she was growing older every day. Maybe she was better off without me. Bella could marry Jacob, age, rule the kingdom, and be happy. She didn't need my dark demons around. Bella would be able to live a happy life, without risking her soul. Why didn't I see the option before?

It was true I did see it- Once, when I first met her. I didn't think I would be strong enough to do it. But if it was for her good would I be able to?-Bella's safety, her life, that was all that mattered. If she was protected and blissful, I would be able to go, no matter how much it hurt me.

My heart throbbed at what I was going to do. She needed a clean break- I wouldn't tell anyone where I was going. Not my family, defiantly not Bella. My _Bella._ I sighed. This was harder than I thought it would be.

"Edward, where are you going?" It was Esme's voice then. This would hurt her the most out of anyone in my family.

"I don't know, Esme." I whispered, and left. I would never see Bella's face again- her tepid chocolate eyes, the pale complexion with the brown hair- never kiss her again, never speak with her again. I ran through the forest, not knowing where I was going, feeling broken and cowardly.


	6. Chapter 6 Forgotten

BPOV-

BPOV-

"Dammit, Edward!" I heard Alice mutter, still near my castle. Ugh. Castle.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, worriedly, what could Edward have done?

"Bella, I think we should take you home now."

"What? Alice, what about finding a way to get me out of this? I don't want to go back there! Did something happen to, Edward?"

Alice slowly shook her head. "No Bella, nothing happened to Edward, but before I tell you anything I have to get you home."

"What am I going to tell Charlie?!" I hissed. "I was supposed to be with you all weekend!"

"I'll work that out, Bella. Let's just get you to your room."

I was confused and befuddled, but I did as Alice said. When we made it to my bedroom, I heard Alice muttering to herself. She never did that. I noticed she was talking on a cell phone. It was a new thing around the kingdom. Anyone who was anyone had one.

"Why would he do that? We were going to work something out!"

I wondered who she was talking to, I went over and sat on my bed, listening.

"What am I going to tell Bella? That Edward- you know."

"Tell me what, Alice?! What did Edward do?!"

"Well thanks for your help, Jasper." She snapped, and sighed. "Bella, Edward didn't do anything."

"Then why are you so upset? Is someone hurt?"

"No Bella, we're fine, stop jumping to such ludicrous conclusions! Its just well, Edward made a spur of the moment decision…." Her tone was upset and annoyed.

Spur of the moment? "Spit it out, Alice." I muttered.

"Bella, Edward left."

"Well he'll come back right? Why is it such a big deal?"

Alice was already shaking her head. "Bella, Edward is _gone._ He's _never_ coming back. We're never coming back."

"What do you mean? Edward wouldn't leave- he couldn't! Why?!"

"I think your soul has something to do with it." Alice said softly.

"What about my soul?!" Then it all clicked together. Last night, when Edward was about to say something about my _soul, _and then he got cut off when Jacob entered.. Edward was worried about losing my soul.

"Edward thinks our kind don't have an afterlife- and ultimately no soul. He doesn't want to risk yours." Alice shrugged.

"But my soul is already his!" I cried, and was on the verge of breaking down.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"No, Alice, wait!" I tried to walk after her, but my legs were locked in place. "Why can't you stay?"

"I can't."

"You said, 'we're never coming back', what do you mean exactly."

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and me, are never returning. There's no reason for living here. People are bound to suspect something about us sooner. Its time we started somewhere new."

"No.. one's…. coming…. Back?" My voice cracked.

"No. Goodbye, Bella. I will really miss you." And Alice was gone.

I broke down then, not caring about anything. Edward was gone. There was nothing to live for. I would be forced to marry Jacob, and my heart would be waiting for my Romeo. I was betrothed and forgotten.


	7. Authors Note

Author note-

Author note-

Hello! If you are wondering why Edward left without saying goodbye and just left- don't shoot me! I have an awesome plan up my sleeve; let's just say nothing is what it seems. I'll try and update as much as possible, but with school, volleyball, and my acting/singing it's really hard to update every day. So bear with me, and probably if you beg me enough I'll update more.

As you may have noticed, I deleted my Volterra Edward story- that was due to the fact that I might use some of that into this one, and because hardly anyone read it.

So… that's about it.

PEACE OUT!

Kylz


	8. Chapter 7 Console

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

EPOV-

A torrent of pain swept through me-knowing what I was going to do. I made way for the meadow, knowing Alice would find me there. My mind was telling me otherwise.

The meadow brought back to many memories to mind. The flowers were just beginning to bloom, and it was drizzling. I closed my eyes, seeing Bella's face. Would she forgive me for this?

I heard approaching thoughts, followed by footsteps towards the pasture where I was.

_Oh hell, Edward. Look at yourself. _

What was I supposed to look like? Like I just came home from a car joyride? Alice knew she caught me off guard. I was a good actor. I had to be.

"You don't look to fine yourself," I muttered icily.

Alice sighed. "Edward, suck it up. I don't have time for you to go all Romeo on me. We need to work this out."

"Alice, it already has been _worked _out. You already told Bella we're never coming back, and that I left, what else is there to do?"

"Lots," She replied hazily. Alice was seeing a vision of Bella in pain, having to lay there for hours… blacking out.

"Agh, Alice, for once can you please control your visions?!" My heart throbbed agonizingly, what did I do to Bella?

She glared at me. "You know it bothers me as much as it does you- and you _know _I can't control my visions. Why don't you get out of my head?"

"It's easier said than done," I murmured.

Time passed, Alice and I just stood there, stationary.

"Edward, what are we actually planning on doing? Or is this just an impulsive, spur of the moment, decision? Do you actually have a plan?" Then Alice was having an image of what my definite plan was. She could see that it would work.

"Nice…," She commented. "But there's one flaw, where are we supposed to go? I mean, someone's bound to check the house sooner or later…."

"We'll go to Denali; we can still keep an eye on Bella there," I shrugged. I didn't think I would be able to last if I stayed here- I'd be too tempted, it'd be too painful.

And with that we were on our way to Alaska, where the rest of our family already was; Alice alerted them before she came to the meadow.

I didn't seem like me. I was dead. As we arrived in Denali, I knew my heart still resided in Forks.

BPOV-

It seemed like forever when I was able to walk again. Was I walking? It felt like I was still on the marble ground. I went down towards the 'cuisine'; I could feel the knots around my hair, in a messy bunch. I couldn't care less.

How could Edward have left me? Did he stop loving me? Even if he did, why didn't he say goodbye in person? I knew the answer then, it would be easier for me, without the final farewell. There was no reason for him leaving!

"Bella?" Jacob's voice came from behind me. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"Bells, you're a horrible liar, and you look awful, seriously, what's bothering you?"

"It's just, well, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's left. She's my best friend you know," I was still lying, but it was close enough to the truth. "She didn't even say goodbye."

Jacob pulled me into his arms; it felt nice, but odd at the same time. He was much taller than me, I felt minuscule in comparison. I stayed like that, and the tears swelled over. Jacob wasn't so bad, once you got to know him. Maybe betrothed wasn't so bad, after all.

JPOV-

"It's just, well, Alice and the rest of the Cullen's left. She's my best friend you know," I knew she was lying, still, but telling the truth all at once. I could read it in her face. "She didn't even say goodbye."

Edward was the one who left. We wolves had our sources. It was true that Alice too did leave, but that wasn't enough to make Bella act this way. I knew her, and was much more observant that Charlie was. He was either much too oblivious to notice that Bella is in love with a bloodsucker, or he is just calmer to believe something that isn't true.

I pulled Bella into my arms, then, I could stay like this forever. I could feel her tears on my chest- it was too hard to carry around a shirt- and I kissed her head, softly, in a calming gesture as I pulled away.

"Wolf stuff?" She muttered, as Bella wiped her eyes, trying to be inconspicuous about it.

"How'd you know?" I asked, playfully. I had to give Bella credit. She was very observant.

"I just have a good memory." She shrugged. "Well, I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Maybe the vamps' leaving wasn't such a bad thing. If Bella wanted to see me again, I would be here, for as long as she wanted me. After all, we were going to be bound together soon, and who better else to be betrothed to than my best friend? I couldn't ask for anything better.


	9. Authors note Sorry for the confusion!

As you may have noticed in Ch

As you may have noticed in Ch. 5- Edward's decision, he actually did plan to leave. But as the story progresses to Ch. 8, there's a plan involved, because Alice finds out what Edward was going to do , and they think of something together to get Bella out of her situation. I can't say too much, or it would give the story away, but I just wanted to clear that up. Sorry for any confusion.

Kylz


	10. Chapter 8 Solace

BPOV-

BPOV-

Once Jacob left, I couldn't help but collapse over again. Everything always seemed more… relaxed… when I was with Jake. It felt as if I could breathe again. When Jake left, the pain dwelled over once again.

Knowing that I might never see... _him _ever again, was pain writhing. _Before_, whenever he went "camping", I was always empty without his presence, but I knew he would return soon.

What about now? Could I hold on to my solace of hope without being hurt in the end? The one comfort, before, knowing that he would return only kept me sane. I looked forward to every perfect moment that we would be together, once he returned. But Edward was never coming back, and I had no trust for it. Hoping and wishing would only make it harder to cope once reality set in. There was nothing to look forward to anymore.

Time would continue to progress on, leisurely and monotonously, never caring whom it marred, never thinking twice about stopping, and never bothering to look back. The second hand will always move around the clock, and every hour the minute hand will always inch toward the twelve, where as my time stopped altogether. My meaning was over. My love was ended, my heart was missing. There was no solace of hope. I was empty. Broken.

I lay there, my head resting on the table, tears declining down my face like rain. I would have to let go. Holding on, would only make it harder to progress onward. I will never make it through, if I kept on to my hope. It would make me not able to face reality. I was facing fantasy head on. I had been altered beyond repair.

"Bella?" I didn't bother paying attention. I stayed where I was, not even moving slightly. "Are you alright?"

I was pretty sure this was Ana's voice I heard, but I was exactly certain. My mind didn't seem to process anything at the moment. I tried to mumble an answer, but nothing seemed to come out. I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella?" The voice came over to where I was or closer anyways. I felt warm hands touch my face. "What's the matter? Can you hear me?"

I was barely conscious, but I finally found my voice. "I'm fine, Ana, I'm just really tired." I kept it close to the truth, realizing I was a better liar than usual.

"Maybe we should get you to bed…." She muttered, and then tried to get me to stand up. That was her mistake right there. When she let go, I lost balance and my head slammed hard onto the table. I could feel a bump forming already.

"I can make it." I muttered, getting up and rubbing my head. "Goodnight, Ana."

I started walking off, a little disoriented from the blow, but made it to my bedroom just the same. But on my way there, I could've sworn I heard Ana say, "But its only 3 in the afternoon." I didn't care. I fell asleep on my bed, fully clothed, and exhausted.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I don't have much time in the week to update! I'll be sure to update more, later this week. Thank you all for have read my story, keep reviewing and reading! This is the most read story I've written yet. Let's keep it up! Oh and I want to thank my friends Dev and Bella, who may not know it, but have inspired me to keep writing, and have role played with me through it all. ( Haha). **

**Bella thanks once again for the brilliance that came up with my nickname! **

**I'll try to update soon!**

**But for now, au revoir lovelies!**

**KYLZ**

**PS- please PM me with any ideas, complaints, or wants having to do with the story. **


	11. Chapter 9 Chimera

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update! As some of you may know, I fell down and sprained my thumb/ wrist. However, I have been busy with Halloween and school for the past week or so. My homework has been rapidly increasing each night, and I have more tests by the week! So, I will try to update as much as I can(meaning whenever I have the free time). Thank you for all the reviews and enjoy! Be aware- Edward is going to mopey for a couple chapters, until well.. You'll see. **

EPOV-

Tanya acted the same as usual around me, oblivious to the fact that I wasn't myself. Alice had been able to check up on Bella through her visions. From what I have heard, everything has been going nicely.

I couldn't help but overhear everyone's thoughts. I had been sitting in Tanya's living room, for who knows how long. Hours, days even. They're thoughts were pretty much in synch. Kate thought I should get a life. Irina thought the same also. Tanya wondered why someone could impact me this way and as for my family, well there were no words for what they thought.

There was nothing in the world that could dull the pain. I never left with a plan, but I was the only one to know that. The others actually thought of the idea for me. I was useless.

APOV-

Whatever Edward was thinking was seriously messed up. When we arrived at Tanya's house, Edward sat down on the couch and hasn't moved since. It was only a matter of days before the wedding and at this rate Bella was going to end up actually marrying Jacob.

I sighed, trying to find something else to think of, and went to find Jasper.

"Hey," I said sneaking up behind him and reached up to kiss his neck.

"You're perky today, as usual," he commented.

"I guess," Being at hand with Jasper suddenly brightened my mood even more.

BPOV-

I couldn't take living here anymore. I ran away, not caring where I went. Tears fled down my face, as I ran into something hard head on. It pulled me to the ground where I blacked out. I really needed to look out at my surroundings.

I saw _him _then- his face, the golden eyes – everything about him was perfect. I was sure I was dreaming, since I would never see him again. Still, the moment seemed so perfect, so _real_, there was no way around questioning if I were imagining it or not.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I was so focused on hearing Edward's voice that I was shocked to hear someone else speaking. I felt a twinge of guilt to hear whose voice it was. "Come on, Bells, wake up!"

I tried, but it wouldn't work. I kept blacking out whenever I tried. I plunged deeper into darkness, seeing black. My eyes wouldn't open. The sound faded out. I was only aware of a faint throb at both the front and back of my head. Darkness surrounded and enclosed me. Edward's face disappeared, as I fell in deeper into obliviousness.

**Ohhhh!! A cliff!!! What's going to happen? What did Bella run into? These questions will all be answered in the next couple of chapters. **

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Want to kill me for leaving you hanging????? **

**Review and I'll update sooner!**

**Don't review and I might not even continue!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA!! I'm so evil…… it should be a crime! **

**Please don't kill me though; I don't think my friends would like it very much. Much less my parents. **

**Peace out peoples! **

**Kylz **


	12. Chapter 10 Angst

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! I now have 19 (I think). Woo-hoo! Keep it up! I got a review asking who found Bella. For those who don't know, you're about to find out. Enjoy! Oh and if you notice how they have modern things in this time- it just puts a bigger tweak on things. **

JPOV-

I shook Bella lightly but with intensity as I tried to wake her up. She was completely blacked out now, with no hope of waking her up. She would have to do that on her own. I laid her down tenderly as I got up to go find help.

Luckily Charlie was right behind me. His face looked like it had seen a ghost. I looked over at Bella quickly then, noticing how she had lost the color in her face. Her skin color before looked tan to this and that was saying something. I glanced over at Charlie waiting for him to react.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"Bella was running and hit her head on the statue," I said pointing towards where she was laying. "At least, that's what I think. I wasn't here when it happened. I only found her here. I don't know how long she's been unconscious for."  
"We should call a doctor," Charlie muttered turning the way towards the inside of the castle.

"I'll bring her to her room." Charlie ran inside then, and I went over towards Bella.

I gently picked her up and carried her to the room. When we were there, I laid her on her bed. I laughed lightly at the coincidence of this. It was a fairy tale waiting to happen. I brushed her hair back from her face with my hand, staying like that for a moment.

I sighed, going out into the hall to go find Charlie and the doctor. They met up with me at the staircase. Dr. Gerandy was following Charlie when they saw me. No bloodsucker doctor today-or ever if lucky.

Charlie and I waited patiently as we waited for the Doc's news. My heart pounded in my chest, filled with anxiety and hope. It was just like Bella to run into something and get hurt. Nothing serious could've happened right?

I was about to find out. The door handle on Bella's door opened and…

**Another Cliffy!! What are you going to do? Review Review Review! **

**Oh and sorry for such a sucky chapter. I didn't have time to write very much. Homework, volleyball, yadda yadda… You should be proud I updated at all. (that means you devvykins) **

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews (once again) and I'll try to update whenever I get the chance. **

**Oh and if you are wondering the ages of everybody, remind me to put that in my next chapter. **

**Kylz**


	13. Chapter 11 Reminiscence

**Hello everyone! Because I am such a great person, I'm not going to make you wait until tomorrow when I would normally be able to update. I must warn you, it will be very short seeing as I have lots of homework and such to do, but at least its something. Thanks for all the reviews, and apparently my story is better than McDonalds! Oh and Edward left 4 months ago. I forgot to add that in. Oopsie! **

JPOV-

The doctor stepped outside. He had a solemn look on his face. This wasn't going to be good.

"So??" I pestered, stopping my pacing. I started doing this as soon as the door handle turned.

"Bella has fallen into a deep sleep, from hitting her head. There is no knowing when or if she will wake up. It was a hard blow she suffered," Dr. Gerandy spoke with finality. I couldn't pay attention to his words.

"Kind of like a coma, then?" Charlie whispered.

"Exactly like a coma."

"What can we do?" I asked, my voice ringing with concern.

Of course it was like Bella to fall into a coma. I knew it was only a matter of time. Back when we were little I always teased her when she fell down or had to get stitches that one day she would hurt herself so bad that she would black out and never wake up. I should've known that I should be careful with the words I say.

I never actually expected her to hurt herself so badly though! I was kidding around when I was younger. There had to be something-anything to do. I would do anything to get her better. I would go to any extent to revive her. I wouldn't be able to live without Bella. She was my friend, the love of my life (even if she didn't feel for me that way), and Bella. There was no one in the world that I could've of asked for better. She was not perfect and her falling down proved that, but she was ideal in her own way. If it weren't for her bloodsucking boyfriend who ditched her when he got bored, Bella might never be in this mess.

A light bulb flashed. Edward. This was **his** fault. I will kill him if this ends badly.

"There is nothing we really _can _do. Just wait and hope that she'll wake up. I'll come by everyday and check for her. We'll wish for the best," Doc replied.

"Thank you, Dr. Gerandy,"

"Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to visit too. We will do whatever we can to help Bella, Charlie. There is no need to worry. Goodbye."

That was it. Bella was in her bedroom, in a coma. It was like another Sleeping Beauty. True loves kiss to wake the princess up from her enchanted sleep….. If only that were true in this scenario. I sighed, going inside the bedroom where she lay, and closed the door. Inside, I pulled up a chair from her vanity, moving it by her bed. There I held her hand, where I would stay by her side until she woke up. Pack forgotten. My family forgotten. Bella was the only thing that mattered to me now. The wedding would be held off until she was better. That's all I cared about.

BPOV-

I woke up to a strange place, one I've never been to before. It reminded me of the meadow, the one I'd visited what seemed so long ago. The grass was pure green, like the ones painted on Easter eggs or chocolate bunnies. The sky looked like a painting, swirled in an arrangement of blue, pink, and coral. It was unrealistic.

I felt as if I were in a fairytale, the ones where Sleeping Beauty and Snow White inhabited. There was nothing normal about this place; all of it was strange beyond comparison. The most outlandish thing was that there was only grass and the sky. There were no castles and towns, no forests or carriages, no streets; only flowers or sorts, and colors. If I walked anywhere I would wind up in the same put. Nothing changed, and I was the only one here.

I sat down, feeling the wet dew on my legs. I looked up towards the sky as I felt rain settle on my face and cheeks. It felt good and like home.

I knew I was no longer in Forks now, but somewhere beyond any place I'd thought of going. I only dreamt of places like these, one where Ed- I couldn't bring myself to form the words, but at the same time I realized what was going on here. I used to _dream _of places like this. _Dream….._ Somehow I must be making this up.

Reality hit. My memory came back. I remembered trying to run away, but only to find falling and hitting my head. I remember seeing Edward clearly and blacking out. Jacob's words filled my head. I was stuck in my mind, this fairytale dreamland with no one but me to occupy it. I only hoped that I would get out of this place soon. I closed my eyes and visualized the last few days I spent with Edward. Remembering… hurt… and I did a pretty good job of blocking things out, but being here brought my memories to life. I conjured him up in my mind before. Maybe if I thought of him, he might be here with me? I could only wait and hope.

**So… Bella's stuck in her mind all alone-or maybe not. What will the Cullen's reaction be? Will there be any reaction at all? Will Edward come to save the day? **

**Like it?**

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**Any comments? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW with any comments, suggestions, ideas, guesses, or whatever. I normally try and reply back to all of them.**

**Thanks for all the awesome support and I will try to update as soon as possible. **

**Oh and if you find any errors or something doesn't make sense- please take in the credit that I have been at school all day, learning blah blah blah, had volleyball practice and such, so my brains pretty fried. Just read and sorry for any misinterpreted words or errors.**

**Kylz**

Ps- I said I would tell you the ages of everybody

Bella- 18

Jacob- 18 (we're saying they're the same age)

Edward- 17 (Can't change that!)

Any else you need to know? PM me!


	14. Chapter 12 Discourse

**Okay well, I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for my story update, but I'll keep positive. I have only a short amount of time to update (once again) and I'm really sorry for not making long chapters lately. But all of you must understand that it is hard to update when you have other things to do. I really am trying to do my best at it, but when you only get an hour on the computer you have to do what you can with that time. So enjoy and I promise you guys are all in for a huge chapter the next time I update. **

EPOV-

_Edward. _Alice called me in her head. We had been having many silent conversations this past couple of months, more than we normally did. I was used to it now. I would slightly nod my head, knowing only she would understand. (DISCLAIMER!! MIDNIGHT SUN THING…)

I turned my head towards her, and then looked back to where I was.

_Edward, there's a problem._

"Alice, I don't really want to hear about Jasper now, alright?" So much for silent dialogue.

_oh, not so silent anymore are we? _We happened to be thinking the same thing. Alice could deal. I didn't care about much anymore, anyways.

"It's not about, Jasper," She snapped exasperated.

If it wasn't about Jasper who would it be about then? I had the answer then and I knew it showed in my face. _Bella. _

_Nice to see you care about _something. _Anyways, there's a problem_ _that might interfere with our planning. Bella hit her head, Edward. _

"So?"

"She hit it _hard._ I can't see whether or not she'll wake up. I'm only getting flashes of things." Alice showed me everything that she saw. It didn't look too good.

I got up to my feet and went over towards the door.

"Just where do you think you're going Edward? You promised yourself you wouldn't go there until the time was right. Just wait and see how it turns out okay?"

"Alice, do you expect me to sit here and wait? You know me better than that."

"That's exactly what I want you to do."

"Well, your wants are different than mine. I'm going to Forks. _Now." _

_Go ahead Romeo, but what are you planning on doing? Anywhere you go you'll have to do the same thing. _Wait.

"Alice, I need to be with her! If you care at all about me, then you know that's where I need to be," I knew I hit her hard and that's what I was going on.

"Fine, then. If you're going, Edward, then we are all going. See you in Forks." With that, she danced out of the room going to find the rest of our family. Carlisle would see to Bella and everything would be alright. I would be whole again.

I would find my heart once again where it lay in Forks.

**Yay!! Edward to the rescue!! Sorry for such a crappy chapter, but I'll make it up to you. I have many plans in mind and I have a feeling you'll like what you read! So, I'll update when I can but for now I have to go to my volleyball game. Yayyy!!**

**Like the mini-chappie? **

**Hate it? **

**Hate Edward? **

**Think this story is going downhill? **

**Well whatever you think, PM me because I want to know. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or the characters in this story. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own a cell phone and many other things! **

**OH and a big humungo thanks to Dev once again, for being one of the coolest people out there in the big net world and thanks to my friends Taylor and Laura who both think I'm weird and crazy but love me for my oddity. **

**And also, thanks to all the readers who have either reviewed, added me to alerts, or anything else, it really means a lot to me. **

**W-o-w I sound like a teacher or something. So just to let everyone know- I'm not someone high standard, just an ordinary kid who happens to spend time on the computer writing fanfictions. Now what does that tell you about me? Geek Alert! Haha. No, the real geek is one dude from my class, Kevin, the Pokémon master. Trust me, he plays games on his calculator. (JK!)**

**Kylz **


	15. Chapter 13 Jacob

Authors Note-

Hello everyone. Its Kylz. As you very well know, I haven't updated in awhile. I have been really busy lately and haven't had the time to update. Anyways, I'm going to update… so woohoo!!!

BPOV-

My hopes were wasted. I was the only one here, no Edward, no Alice, no anybody. I didn't know how long I had been here, but it seemed like ages. Day's maybe? Who knew? Was I dead? Could I be in heaven? I didn't believe I could be in ecstasy. My ideal paradise was one with Edward. Anywhere else was, so to speak, hell.

I could only lay here, enveloped in my thoughts, listening to the steady sway of trees. The rain came and went filling the sky with light to middling dark clouds. It was exactly like my dream I had the night when Edward stayed. I remembered it now-

_The rain was drizzling in drops toward the ground. It looked like running water from a facet. I stood there with hopes of something. Edward walked towards where I was , kissing me in earnest. My reactions got the best of me, but he didn't pull away._ It hardly seemed like a dream. In this dream, Edward was the one I was betrothed too. It was completely unrealistic I realized. _I wrapped my arms around his neck, and only heard a faint whisper of, "I love you," come off his lips. We fell slowly to the ground, the rain still falling but we were both oblivious to it. _My comprehension ended then and I remembered having no more dreams for the rest of the night. It was peaceful, but my reverie never finished.

It was like that now, listening to the falling rain, the setting was all the same. Only, too soon was I to remember that it wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the same.

I idly wondered what Jacob and Charlie were doing now. I thought I heard Jacobs voice before…. Before… I blacked out. What was wrong with me? Didn't I have the right to know? If this was heaven, shouldn't it be more… fitting? I mean, where was everyone? Could I really be stuck in my thoughts? I didn't know. I feeling of guilt swept through me. If I was gone, who was going to be there for Charlie? I had always been the one to take care of him, even when he… well became another person.

Before, when Renee and Charlie were still together, my dad was a whole different person. He seemed more cheerful then and never had the urge to work 24/7. The kingdom now was Charlie's wife and kids. (DISCLAIMER!!! TWILIGHT QUOTE) before it never was that way.

_It was my birthday and I was 6. Charlie and Renee had a huge birthday party set out for me. All my friends were there- Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Angela. We were running around playing and eating cake, when a clatter of noise came from inside the house. _

_"Dammit, Renee! How could you forget Bella's present?" Renee was always forgetful, it never really mattered much. _

_"I don't know. It just slipped my mind, I guess." _

_Mike laughed. "Oh… Bella, your dad just said a bad word."_

"_Shut up, Newton. I'm trying to listen!" I snapped. _

_"Sheesh! Okay." _

_This went on for a while, when eventually I saw Renee walk outside with suitcases full of clothes at hand. _

_"Mom?" I asked, startled. "What's wrong?" _

_"Its okay, sweetie, mommy's just leaving for a little while. Happy 6__th__ birthday." _

_Renee left then, forgetting completely about my birthday. The party went onward, until everyone's parents came and picked them up. Only the girls stayed. We had a Princess sleepover. _That was one of the first nightmares; I had that I could remember. That was also the very first night, I didn't sleep well.Ever since then, my sleep patterns were oddly off. It always took me a long time to heal from things; I wasn't the one to recover from such blows. I think I inherited it from Charlie. It's sometimes scary to see the things he remembers from when Renee lived with us. Like her cooking, he is always wary whenever there's a new dish in the house. And the way he comments on things, like my mom does. Charlie hardened since then and seemed to be more… I don't know... annoyed? When Renee announced she was getting remarried to a Prince named Phil, it really through him off balance. Charlie has never been the same since.

I had always been there for Charlie, even when he wasn't there for me. There was the time he made me go to the annual Frost Ball and had to actually dance. Let's just say I ended up with a broken leg and publicly humiliated. He was off drunk, somewhere in who knows where. It was Jacob who helped me up and get to the infirmary.

There was also the time when I was lost in a town, I didn't know very well, where guys herded me and tried to do things, I'd rather not mention. Jacob saved me then too.

There were numerous accounts when Jacob was my hero. Jacob has always been the one there for me. I have never really been there for him.

_It was one night, when I was 15. Jacob and I were sitting on the beach in La Push, watching the waves pull in around us. The sun was already set and the moon was full (IRONIC MUCH?? Hehe), Jacob and I were holding hands like we normally do. _

_He sighed. "Bella? I have to tell you something." _

_"Go ahead, Jake. Tell me anything." _

_"Well, I… just…. Well… kind… of… like.. You." It came out in a quick stutter. _

_"Oh," I said. It was the only form of words I could find. _

_"And… I was wondering if… maybe… you could… go to… the school dance with me?" _

_"Jake!" I laughed. "You know I don't dance!" _

_"Bella, I would be there to catch you when you fall, you wouldn't need to worry," He spoke so matter-of-factly it was hard to think coherently. _

_"Jake…. I'm sorry, I really can't dance."_

_"Okay, then, we can go and watch then. Anything as long as it's with you," He grinned. _

_"Sorry, Jake, I, uh, actually have some 'Princess Thing' on that night. If I could I would go with you. Sorry…" _

_"Oh, its okay. Maybe next time." _

_On the night of the dance, Charlie came into my bedroom and handed me a dress. _

_"What's this for?" I asked. _

_"It's for the dance tonight. As Princess you are supposed to attend and I have chosen someone for you to go with," Charlie grinned._

_"Who?" I asked. _

_"Mike Newton. You know, him, correct? Nice kid, nice family." _

_"Oh,"_

_"Get ready. He'll be here in an hour. I'll have someone come help you get ready," _

_Ana, came and helped me. I walked down the stairs and sure enough the doorbell rang. _

_"Hello, Bella." Mike said. _

_"Hi," I muttered. _

_"Should we go?" He asked._

_"Sure," I muttered again._

_When we walked outside, I saw Jacob's Rabbit, outside. (People in La Push get their permits early) __**(((THEY DO HAVE CARS!! SORRY I CAN'T HELP BUT ADD THAT~~) **__Oh. No. Jacob was standing by his Rabbit with flowers. _

_"Bella! I knew you had some princess stuff but, I brought you flowers to, er, brighten up your day. I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could…." _

_Mike walked behind me then. Jacob seemed to get the pictures. _

_"Oh, was this your way of letting me down easy, Bells?"_

_"No, Jake, no, it's Charlie!" _

_"Sure, Bella, whatever, you don't need to lie,"_

_"Jake! You know I'm a horrible liar, look in my eyes! You know I would never do something like this to you!" _

_"You never really know until it happened," _

_"What?" I asked, bewildered._

_"Bye, Bells," He said and left. _

I was forced to go to the dance then and it was the worst night of my life. Jacob and I never really made up after that. Actually, he never really spoke with me until this whole 'marriage' thing. I tried explaining it to him, but he never answered his phone, or whenever I came down to his house, the guards always kept me out. We eventually lost touch and I felt like I had lost my best friend. As for Mike, well he hasn't stopped bragging that he got to be one of the lucky people to "Dance with the Princess."

It was like I was a thing.

It was one year later when I met Edward………

**Sorry for leaving a cliff!! I'm sort of supposed to be doing my homework right now. More Bella's past to come and what else? You'll have to read to see.**

**What happened when Bella met Edward? **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**I won't update unless I'm getting at LEAST 13 reviews… so I'm being an evil person. Muahahahahahahahahaahaha! If you don't review, well you'll never see what will happen to Bellakins. **

**Thanks for reviewing, my peoples!**

**Please PM me with any complaints, suggestions about the whole Italic thing, and anything else you thought was off.**

**PEACE OUT!!**

**KYLZ**


	16. Chapter 14 Splendor

BPOV-

_It was an ordinary school day. I was sitting in biology (__**Sorry!!!!!! I can't help but make it modern), **__when a boy with bronze colored hair walked inside the classroom. I quickly looked around for any open seat; the one next to mine was the only one. He spoke quickly to Mr. Banner and I couldn't make out anything he said. I doodled idly on my notebook, drawing swirls and hearts-pretty much anything that came to mind. I wasn't a very good drawer. I could only draw a couple of things here and there, everything else seemed to suck. _

_He sat next to me then, pulling his chair as far away from me as possible. His hands, I noticed were strong and muscular. They were clenching the side of the table with more force than necessary; at least, I thought so. I grabbed a lock of my hair, it smelled like strawberries- from my shampoo. Did I smell bad? I couldn't tell. _

_The entire class, I could feel the anger falling off of him. It was as if he hated me. How? I didn't even meet him! _

_The bell rang. I stood up with my books in hand, but in my haste I stumbled and tripped my books falling to the ground with me. He was there then. He helped me up quickly, and walked away. I was frozen with awe at how graciously he moved. But in those brief moments he helped me, our eyes locked. I noticed that his eyes were black. Pitch black. It was as if you could look into them and only see the night. He was beautiful and I couldn't keep myself from thinking about him. _

APOV-

I grimaced. The visions that kept flashing through my mind were… unbearable and slightly odd. I couldn't see Bella anymore. It was like she didn't exist. She was blind to me.

Edward was frustrated by this fact and I could see the agony burn his eyes. He seemed to believe that he was the cause of this. That was horribly inaccurate. Bella was a klutz. She would've fallen down anyways. But Edward was always there to watch over her. Bella seriously needed some looking after. When nobody did, she always found a way to get into trouble. That fact made it even worse.

And it was as much my fault, as it was Edward's. I was the one who made Edward go through with his plan. If it weren't for me, Edward would've cracked sooner or later. But it was hard to tell.

In the past months that we had been gone, Edward was a changed person. He never played music anymore, much less compose, and always tried to be alone. He would stare blankly at walls from time to time, and go for weeks without hunting. It was like he was torturing himself. It was hard to live with.

But... if Edward loved Bella so much, why did he leave her? He was planning on leaving all because of her… soul. It was stupid and pointless! In more sense, I was glad that Bella was in a coma. It would make Edward go back to her and he could be Edward again.

Edward was already gone. Of course. Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, and Esme, were all with me. We had to hunt first, before we went. It was for precautionary purposes only.

EPOV-

My family was going hunting before they came back to Forks. I hadn't been hunting for over 2 weeks, but I didn't care. I could bear it. For now.

I made my way into the castle grounds and I could feel the anxiety rush through me. I listened in for anyone in Bella's bedroom, and when the coast was clear, I climbed onto the balcony ledge, where the sliding door was left open. That was very propitious.

My eyes moved towards the still figure on the bed. Bella. Her brown hair fell perfectly down the sides of her face, her features paler than usual. Bella's lips seemed to have more color in them, than anything else. Instinctively, I leaned down and kissed her lips, forehead…. Neck…. I pulled away smiling. I was with Bella again. My smile turned to a frown as I remembered why exactly she was so still. For only a brief moment, I was in my happy place again, but I was taken back when I realized what actually happened. Bella in a…coma…. I shuddered. She looked as if she were in a deep slumber, everything about her was… peaceful. She was my sleeping beauty. And she would awake from her slumber if it was the last thing I did.

BPOV-

_During lunch, I sat down with my usual group of friends. Jacob had transferred schools by now and I was still filled with dread about what I did to him. I didn't feel anything like that towards him, but it still hurt me to know that I hurt him. Jake went to high school in La Push now, because it was easier for him to get to now that Billy was in a wheel chair,_ _and because of all the duties he had to fulfill there._ **(WOLF STUFF HAHA!!!!)**

_My eyes glanced towards an unfamiliar group sitting in a table by a corner in the back of the cafeteria. I quickly noticed the bronze haired boy, from Biology sitting with them. _

"_Who are _they?" _I asked Jessica. _

_She sighed and didn't even bother to look at who I was staring at. She seemed to know. "The Cullens. They're new here. The small pixie one is Alice Cullen, and the blonde is Rosalie Hale. The 3 boys are Emmett and Edward Cullen- the burly one Emmett and the bronze colored haired one Edward- and Jasper Hale. And they're all __**together**__. Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie I mean. They live together. Mrs. Cullen adopted all of them. I don't think she can have kids. " _

_Even that would cause gossip in a town. I didn't even bother asking how Jessica knew all of this, because if there was gossip in school, Jess would know. _

"_Oh, and don't even bother asking about Edward. He doesn't date. None of the girls are good enough for him, I guess." _

_At that exact moment, Edward's eyes met mine again. They were filled with hate, and I couldn't help but continue staring. Noticing what I was doing, I turned away, looking towards my plate. _

_And that was the last time I saw Edward Cullen. _

Even back then, I knew there was a secret behind him and I was dying to find out what it was. And on one night in Port Angeles, I figured out why.

_I drove to Port Angeles to find a decent book store and to get out of the castle. I was alone, and slightly dizzy. I walked around for awhile, finally finding a bookstore- but it was odd and not the type I was looking for. _

_I noticed it was getting dark, so I went back towards my car. I thought I heard a gunshot. Before I could turn around, tires squealed and a car was moving right towards my truck. And I was in the middle of it. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. _

_I felt a blow from the right side of me, and heard a small thud and the crashing of metallic. Right before me was Edward Cullen, he stopped the car. I didn't even see him before this. _

_**Sorry everyone! I have to stop for now. My little sister is making me get off. **__. _

**Comments? Suggestions?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**Anything you would like me to add?**

**Just to let you know, everything that is coming out of Twilight, is all out of my head. My book is currently lent out to my friend, so I don't have a copy at hand to use. So sorry for any inconvenience or things that I get mixed up. Don't kill me! I'm not doing to many Twilight scenes, just a few. =)**

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. I didn't exactly get 13, (about 5) but I had the urge to update.**

**Thanks for reading, subscribing, etc. and I'll be sure to update ASAP **

**Kylz **


	17. Chapter 15 fevered

Sorry for not updating! I haven't had the time- its been really hectic! So in honor of the Twilight movie (which is really good by the way) I'm going to update! Woohoo! Oh, and thank-you to all of the 2 people who reviewed. Plus, I've been grounded for a week, so I haven't been able to go on the computer! Sorry!!

BPOV-

"_Bella?" He asked. "Are you alright?" I noticed his eyes were golden. Before they were black. Maybe I was imagining things._

"_How… how…. Did you… save me?? Why….. Did….you???? Were…. You…..following… me?" Even as I spoke, I felt like a complete lunatic. _

"_Bella, I was standing right next to you. I was simply going to find Alice; she has been shopping in this area for hours." He shrugged. _

"_But…. Why…. Did you save me?" _

"_I don't know…" He whispered and left. _

_I was awestruck and dumbfounded, and completely oblivious to the big dent in the run-away car. It was hand shaped, and it had the contours of Edward's shoulders in it. Then, at that moment, there was one thing I was positive- I was in love with Edward Cullen. And it was extremely stupid to feel that. _

JPOV-

I walked down the hallway again, in the castle, leaning towards Bella's bedroom. Before I reached there, I stopped and gagged. That smell…. It was sickly sweet, horrible in all, and I recognized the scent immediately. Bloodsucker.

And so the bad guy returns.

I opened the knob, knowing that the leech would probably not be there. If I could recognize the scent, he would also.

But my assumptions were proven wrong. There before me, was Edward Cullen, standing near Bella's bed. His head turned slightly, and a low snarl ripped through his throat.

"Jacob." He nodded.

"Bloodsucker," I acknowledged. "I thought you left, what made you return?"

"Alice," The parasite whispered. I noticed his eyes were burning with agony. It was non-describable. It looked like he was being burned… or something. He ran a hand through Bella's hair.

"Don't push me, dog," He muttered, reading my thoughts. They inclined to him getting the hell out of here. "My patience isn't that much and I would much rather not kill you now, anyways."

"What would make you want to kill me? You're precious Bella being betrothed? Hah!"

Edward growled furiously but stayed where he was. I could tell he was close to breaking his patience.

"So since when have you been so…. Calm?" I muttered.

"You don't even know me, dog," He sighed. "Look, I'm not here to pick a fight, alright? Alice had a vision that Bella was… well, like this, and I'm here because of that. I want to make sure she's alright. Carlisle can help her, he's coming soon as well,"

"Dr. Gerandy can help her as well as he could!" I scoffed.

"Then why hasn't he done anything?" Edward taunted.

"True. Well, I'll admit Dr. Fang might be able to help her……."

He nodded.

I couldn't stay in here any longer. The smell was overpowering. I turned to leave.

"Oh, Jacob?" Edward called. "Thank-you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of Bella while I was gone. I know that this wasn't your fault, and you kept her in balance during my absence. Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you."

"I know."

"And I'm not going to stop fighting for her; she deserves to be with me. She's better off with me."

"I won't stop fighting either."

"Well may the best _man _win." I sneered.

"That sounds about right, pup."

(DISCLAIMER!!!!!! ECLIPSE!!)

I left the room then, going to the forest, and phased into my werewolf form. My thoughts were now combined by the rest of the packs, and I couldn't tune them out.

EPOV-

When the dog left, I was surprised he let me stay where I was. If we weren't natural born enemies, I might actually like him. (DISCLAIMER!!)

I sighed, kissing Bella's forehead, and I stepped out onto to balcony, to wait for Carlisle to come. I could hear my family's thoughts, so they weren't far away. My patience was on end, it could break at any minute.

BPOV-

I was pulled out of my recollections, by a slight touch on my forehead. A kiss. It felt cold, and marble, like…. Edward. It wasn't possible. Remembering the past, made the present seem like it already happened. Edward left. He wasn't coming back.

I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open. I couldn't control my body. Why couldn't I wake up?!

If Edward was there, I needed to see him before he disappeared. Alice probably saw my... Accident in a vision…. That was probably why he was here.

Then again, it could all be a hallucination.

But if Edward was really truly there, then… that meant he cared for me in someway at least. Or felt guilty.

I heard talking that wasn't my own. I looked around; I was still the only person in my mind. Nobody could get in. The noise was coming from the outside.

It was only soft murmurs, but I could make out some words.

"Carlisle, is there anything we can do?" A frustrated voice said from somewhere I couldn't make out. I recognized it immediately. Edward.

"Edward, I'm not sure. If Bella is strong enough, she'll wake up on her own… but if she's already too far gone… then there's nothing to be done."

"So, all we can do is wait?" Edward snapped, exasperated.

"Yes. All we can do is wait. I'll talk to Dr. Gerandy for her progress charts, and see what he has been doing, but I'm afraid that's all I can do, son."

Edward didn't answer.

I stood up, running……. Trying to find a way out.

Why couldn't I get out of here?! What was keeping me here? All I wanted was Edward… with me… I didn't care if he left again. I didn't care if he broke my heart more so than it was broken now. I just wanted to be with him, in the present, and to feel whole again, no matter how long it may last.

I had been broken beyond repair, but could my heart last for a short time?

I didn't know, but I was willing to try.

I attempted to open my eyes and stepped into light. My eyes fluttered again, and my room came into view. I looked around for Edward, but he wasn't here. I sighed, closing my eyes again, and falling asleep into a normal rest.

I was back, but Edward wasn't here.

My mind was hallucinating and my heart was disappearing again. I tried to ignore the pain, but wishing for someone who wasn't there, hoping to see him again…. Made the pain all the more worse.

I was stupid to believe that Edward would come back. He didn't care about me anymore. And I was foolish to remember all the past memories I had. It made him more there…. And more painful now to realize that my prince wasn't coming back.

What now was I going to do?

**Yay!!! Bellakinz woke up!**

**How'd you like it? **

**Review, review, review, or you'll never know what will happen next. Did Edward actually leave? Or not?**

**You'll have to wait and find out. **

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone, **

**Peace out!**

**Kylz **


	18. Chapter 16 Reunion

Well! I didn't get any reviews this following chapter. I believe that's due to Thanksgiving and such. But since I don't have a life today, I am going to update! Wooo!!!!

Oh and if you are wondering how long Edward has been there, it has been 3 weeks and 3 days. I always forget to mention time periods.

DISCLAIMER!! I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does. All used quotes in chapter come out of New Moon- Ch. 23.

EPOV-

I was standing on the balcony, looking for any sign of Alice.

"_Edward." _I turned around, and Alice was there. I should've known. I was too distracted to notice her appearance.

I nodded.

"_Oh hell Edward, have you ever left Bella since you came here? Look at your eyes!" _

I turned towards her, my glare icy. She already knew the answer.

Alice had that glare in her eyes again. I could see her vision.

"Alice, is it true?" I whispered.

"That Bella is awake? Yes. I saw it. You saw it. My visions don't lie."

"But they change course," I muttered, sighing.

"Edward, look, you need to get over your whole reason for leaving Bella in the first place. I saw her as… one of us and that vision hasn't changed. It would probably be the best for you and for her, if you made that decision. I've seen you without her, Edward… and I don't think I can handle seeing you like that again- not when you have another choice. Bella is awake already, you should go see her. I'll leave you alone," And with that, Alice disappeared into the wind. She was headed for our house, again. It felt good to be home.

I walked out of the balcony ledge, where I was at, and stepped into Bella's bedroom. Hoping to find Bella awake, I looked towards her bed. She wasn't. But I could hear her steady breathing changing normally. It wasn't like before. Could she possibly be just sleeping?

"Bella?" I whispered, moving closer towards her bed. No answer.

It wasn't until later that night, around 5 am, did she open her eyes.

"Edward?" She asked, rubbing her eyelids and yawning. I couldn't believe I was hearing her voice again. It was like that first day of school again, only, I didn't want to kill her… I wanted to do something all the more worse with her. And with that I could kill her in the process. I shook my head, sighing.

"So sleeping beauty awakes," I murmured.

BPOV-

I opened my eyes, and closed them shut again. The stone arms, which were wrapped around me, were far too real to be my imagination. With a resigned sigh, I wrenched back my eyelids to dispel the illusion.

"Edward?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things again.

"So sleeping beauty awakes," he murmured. Edward's voice was sheer velvet and anxious. His face was just inches away from mine. I might as well enjoy the delusions I was having as long as they were here. "Did I frighten you?"

Everything about him was perfect. It was hard to tell whether or not he was real, or if he was yet another fantasy image of mine.

"Dammit." I muttered, rubbing my temples in the process. "I really didn't wake up, did I? I'm still envisioning things. I actually thought that I was awake this time. Maybe I will never wake up."

"You're not asleep, Bella."

"Then why does everything seem so real?" I challenged. "Did I die? Crap, crap, crap. This will kill Charlie."

"You're not dead Bella,"

"That's what you want me to think. You want me to believe I'm awake, which I'm not to hold on to the hope that I might not be dead. Which I am."

Everything was getting clearer. My eyes flickered towards the balcony door, and back to him. I slowly realized that Edward was really here with me, and I was wasting time being an idiot. "Did all of that really happen then?" I whispered.

"That depends," Edward's smile was hard. "If you're referring to the fact that you hit your head and have been in a coma for about a month, then yes."

"Hmmm… that's odd. I always knew I would end up in something as dire as that. Did you know the worst injury I had was when I was 7? Or then again, maybe not. I really can't remember," I giggled. "I hurt myself too much, to remember the worst injury I have sustained."

"You're not coherent. Maybe you should get some more rest."

"I've been sleeping for over a month now, right? I think that's enough sleep for now. Anyways, I'm not tired anymore."

"Right," He grimaced.

"So," I picked the leave important question, trying to buy my time with him. "Where were you when I woke up before?"

He looked towards me, "I was on your balcony speaking with Alice. It wasn't very exciting."

"Okay…."

His face turned wary, "Why are you making that face?"

"Well, that seems like something you would actually say, if I were, for instance, dreaming."

He sighed. "Bella, I owe you an apology. Actually, I owe you much more than that, but you have the right to know. I didn't know, when I left," He cringed ever so slightly, but continued anyways, "That you would wind up getting hurt, and almost dying in the process.

"Please, know, that I had no idea that such an incident would happen. I assumed you might get hurt here and there- I mean, if you didn't, you definitely wouldn't be the Bella, I know," He laughed and smiled the crooked smile, I love, but it didn't touch his eyes.

"But please, know, that I am sorry. Terribly sorry. If I'd have known this would happen I would of found a way around it. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when you are awake, speaking to me, and in my arms…. Please know that it is the most miserable excuse for…"

"Edward, stop," I interrupted. I had hoped that I would be able to put this off until the end, but I had to do what I had to do. "This has to stop. You can't take responsibility for the things that happen to me here. I'm a klutz. It's the story of my life. None of it is your fault; it's just part of how life is for me. So if I trip in front of another statue or whatever, next time, it's not your fault. Even if I had died, in…. that coma, it would've been my fault, and not _yours._ Please, for me… don't take the blame for my clumsiness. Think of Esme, and Carlisle, and-

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, the strangest expression crossing his face. "Do you think I came back because I felt _guilty_?"

"Well, didn't you?"

"Feel guilty? Tremendously so. More than you can comprehend."

"Then…. What are you saying?" I didn't understand.

"Bella, I came back because I needed to be with you and see if you were okay," His eyes were fierce. "Even if it wasn't my fault in your accident, I would've come back. I don't think I'd be able to handle it if I didn't. Alice told me, she saw what had happened… I came immediately."

"But I still don't understand. So what if I was in a coma?"

"Excuse me?"

"So what if I was in a coma? I fall down all the time, something like that was bound to happen sooner or later."

He sighed, brushing the tip of his finger against my lips. "Bella, I can't live in a world, where you don't exist,"

"I'm confused."

"I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be."

I froze, waiting for the moment he said goodbye.

"It was excruciating for Alice to tell you that I was leaving and for you to believe her so quickly! I wasn't strong enough to tell you myself. I had already left, knowing that if…. I… got that final goodbye… I wouldn't be able to leave. I didn't have enough willpower to do it. And Alice had to do it for me. I still owe her for that as well."

I didn't answer.

"I couldn't remember why I left you, but still, when I did, it became all the more difficult to come back. I remember fighting the urge to come here… and…" He broke off.

"Bella, I lied. Actually, Alice lied, but that is not the point, and I'm sorry. I lied to protect you, and get what I wanted-what we wanted- but it didn't work out. My ulterior plan deteriorated. I'm sorry."

"Ulterior plan?" I asked.

"Yes. Originally, I planned on leaving you, for the excuses Alice told you about, your soul…. But, as I was leaving, a plan formed in my head. I have to admit it was well thought out, but ultimately breakable as well. The plan was to make you forget me so no suspicions would be formed, and then to come and get you, to live with me and my family. Back then, I didn't see the fault in that plan. Now, I can.

"Bella, you actually believed I didn't want you anymore. I could see it from Alice's eyes. How could you believe such an absurd thing? After all the thousand times I told you I love you, how could you let Alice's words break your faith in me?

"I knew then, that if I returned it would cause more pain, than leaving did. I'm so terribly sorry for the trouble I caused, and for my faulty plan. I wasn't exactly myself, when I thought of it. Alice only agreed to keep me sane," He admitted. "But, really, Bella, what were you thinking? How could you possibly believe that I would ever leave you?!"

I started crying. "I knew I was dreaming." I sobbed.

"You're impossible," Edward muttered and laughed frustrated. "How can I put this so you'll believe me? You're not asleep anymore, and you're definitely not dead. I'm here and I love you. I have always loved you, and will always love you. I was thinking of you, seeing your face in my mind, every second that I was away."

I shook my head, still crying.

"You don't believe me do you?" Edward whispered, his face turning paler than usual. "Why can you believe the lie, but not the truth?"

"It never made sense for you to love me," I explained. "I always knew that."

His eyes narrowed, and his jaw hardened.

"I'll prove you're awake."

Edward caught my face securely between his iron hands, ignoring my struggles when I tried to turn my head away.

"Please, no," I whispered.

"Why not?" He demanded.

"When I wake up," Edward opened his mouth to protest, "Okay, forget that one- when you leave again, its going to be hard enough without this, too."

He pulled back an inch, staring at my face.

"Am I too late? Have I hurt you too much? Have you moved on? That would be… fair. I won't contest your decisions, after all, you were never involved in the ridiculous plan- I knew you were a bad actress, and it wouldn't work that way, you needed to be in the dark- but don't spare my feeling please. Tell me now, whether or not you can still love me, despite everything I have done to hurt you. Can you?" He whispered.

"What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Please, just answer it."

I stared at him darkly for a long moment. "The way I love you, will never change. Of course I love you- and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

His mouth was on mine then, and my will crumbled into thin air, the second our lips met. He was not as careful as he was before, and I couldn't care less. Edward's lips were more urgent on mine, and I kissed him back earnestly, my fingers moving towards his hair. I could feel his marble body against every inch of mine, his hands memorized my face, the same way mine were doing to his, and in the brief seconds when his lips were free, he whispered my name.

Edward pulled away, my heart still pounding frantically in my chest, my breathing jagged.

"By the way, I'm not leaving you." He said in a casual tone. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I never planned on leaving you forever, my heart couldn't last. You kept it beating Bella, you made it whole. When you were gone, it disappeared. I was way too selfish to see any faults in my planning, and I'm sorry yet again. I have way too many excuses to stay- one being you need someone to properly look after you- thank God for that! It seems you can't be safe, whether I'm with you or not."

"Don't give me hope." I whispered. If I hoped, and nothing happened, it would kill me.

"You think I'm lying to you?"

"No. I just don't want to hope for something that might not come. But then again, you'll end up doing what you think is right."

"You know I was coming back anyway. I couldn't handle seeing your agony through Alice's visions- she was already accustomed to you- it was only a matter of time before I returned. I would grovel for your forgiveness on my hands and knees- I could do that know if you'd like."

"Be serious, please." I grimaced.

"Oh, I am. Will you please try to hear what I'm telling you? Will you let me attempt to explain what you mean to me?"

I was listening earnestly, and fully.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars- points of light and reason…. And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly, everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."

I was trying so hard to believe him, but this was my life he was describing- not the other way around.

"Your eyes will adjust."

"That's the problem- they can't."

"What about your plan? Can it still work?"

"Bella, there's nothing I can think of that would work. But we'll think of something together, that is if you forgive me."

"Of course, I forgive you! What kind of ridiculous question is that?"

Edward chuckled, and then froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around.

"Charlie is coming to check on you. Now if you want to tell Charlie about me... I'll stay, but if not…."

"Edward, I don't think I can tell him that, yet."

"You'll have to sooner or later, you know," Edward grinned, planning something yet again, as far as I could tell.

"I know, just not now. It's not the best time to do so, anyways," I was appalled by my logic. It seemed to work our perfectly.

"Well, I should be going then…"

"No," I said, a little too loudly. "Please, don't leave me."

"Would it be very childish if I hid on your balcony, then?"

Childish? Very so. But romantic as well. I grinned. "Nope, feel free to do so, and once Charlie leaves we can go to your house."

"Do you have a reason for wanting to go there?" He asked questions in his eyes.

"Yes, but you'll know when we get there," I grinned wickedly, and Edward sighed, footsteps coming down the hall.

"I better step outside now."

"Have fun," I grinned, waiting to see Charlie's anxious face see mine. I had a feeling that this was the end of an old worry, and the beginning of a new crisis.

**How was that for a long chappie?! **

**Yay!! Edward and Bella are back together!**

**What did you think?**

**Like it? **

**Love it? **

**Hate it? **

**As you probably know, I took most of this out of New Moon, Ch. 23 (as it said so on the top). I tweaked it here and there, but that chapter was one of my favorites in the entire book of New Moon. As some of you may know, New Moon is my second favorite book in the sage, (Eclipse is my first) followed by Twilight, then Breaking Dawn. **

**So if anyone is wondering why I keep writing stories or adding stuff in the Eclipse/ New Moon timeline, it is because I like those stories better than all the others. **

**Anyways, stay tuned for awesome updates, and a little bit of action here and there.**

**Please review with any complaints, suggestions, things you would like to see happen, etc… **

**TTFN (ta ta for now) **

**KYLZ**

**Oh and if you haven't noticed, I changed the rating to M because I have a feeling some explicit content might happen in the next few chapters or so. And if it doesn't, its for precautionary purposes only. **


	19. Chapter 17 Rescue

Hello lovelies! Sorry it has taken so long for meh to update! I've been on vacation! And I just got back! So enjoy the chappie, and I'll be onto updating as much as I can.

BPOV-

Charlie didn't have much to say; actually he didn't have anything to say really. He only hugged me and walked out of the door. It was the most un-Charlie-ish thing I had ever seen him do. But then again, he never hovers.

I felt cold arms embrace me from behind then.

"So, are you still up to going to see my family or would you prefer to do something different?" I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

"That depends," I said turning around to face him. "What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know anywhere really…"

I laughed. "You know, Edward, if you didn't want me to go to your house you could've just said so. It would've saved you all the trouble."

"The trouble?" He asked; eyebrows raised.

"Of trying to think of someplace better to go." Once I said it, I knew it didn't make much sense, so I continued. "Anyways, I can't remember why I wanted to go to your home, in the first place." I shrugged. "So anywhere you want to go is fine by me."

"The meadow?" He suggested.

"Alright."

JPOV-

I growled (Can werewolves growl in their human form?), slamming my fist into the nearest tree.

"Whoa, Jakey, anger management much?" Quil laughed from behind.

"Shut up, Quil, what did you need?"

"Oh, Sam was wondering about you.." He shrugged. "Says you haven't phased much and wondered where you were. Anyways, there's a meeting tonight."

"What time?" I asked, sighing.

"It already started. We're late. Race you there?" Quil suggested.

By that time I had already phased and was heading towards the meeting place in my head.

"_Hey! That wasn't fair! You got a head start!"_ Quil muttered in his head.

"_Shut up you two, and hurry up. There are things to discuss." _Sam's voice filled our minds.

"_Okay, okay, we surrender to your high alpha." _

"_Jake, stop it with the sarcasm and suck it up." _

We reached the meeting place with record time.

"_It's about time!" _

"_Yeah, you had us waiting forever, Jake! Don't you ever care about anyone else these days? Or does Mr. Prince to royal for that?" _Leah seethed.

"_Quiet!" _Sam ordered. We were pretty much forced to obey. "_Now as you know, the Cullen's have arrived back in town. And Bella Swan has finally woken up."_

Bella woke up? When?! And how come I didn't hear anything about it?

"_Jake, dude, you're so out of it! Practically the whole kingdom knows!" _

"_I said, quiet! Jake, you can deal with your personal matters later. Now, to business. Edward Cullen is probably going to do something about the wedding that should be happening any day now that Bella is awake."_

"_What does this have to do with us?" _Leah interjected.

"_Yes it does. Jake here is most likely going to end up in a fight with the Cullen's. And that puts us all at war." _

"_I never…" _I tried to say-or think- whatever it was.

"_But you thought of it. And besides, that's not the point. The vampires will most likely want to fight for Bella, against us. It is the only way, I believe, they see it possible to win her."_

"_So.. why don't we just give her over to them?" _Embry suggested.

"_Perfect idea, idiot. We can give the leeches Jake's fiancée and everything will be happy dandy." _Leah remarked. _"If only you weren't engaged, Jake." _

"_I didn't have anything to do with that! But, since this involves me the most, can I say something, please? Bella'll most likely talk to Charlie first before she does anything- and I'm only betting on that- but if she does, we can get Billy to give some insight to Charlie, because Charlie would do almost anything that Billy suggests, and then problem solved." _

"_Good idea, for now." _Sam sighed. "_But its late and we really should be getting back to our families now. Goodnight everyone." _

_"Since when has Sam ever cared what time it was?" _Seth asked me, his head tilting.

_"Since he's had a girlfriend, kid. And anyways, I'm glad that's over. We never get anything done that way anyways." _

_"True." _Seth agreed,

"_So Jake, are you planning on seeing your precious Bella now that she's alert?" _Leah asked not really caring. I wondered why I was walking with them, and not with Quil and Embry.

_"As a matter of fact, I am." _I started running, feeling the wind in my face. When I reached the castle area, I phased back. A brilliant plan formed in my mind.

I looked around searching for the wall near Bella's bedroom. My eyes found it. It was 3 stories up. Shit.

There happened to be vines leading up to her bedroom wall though. Stopping to make sure there was no leech in the premises, I climbed up the vines until I reached Bella's balcony. Her light was on.

I planned on making a more graceful approach, but I toppled to the ground when my foot slipped on the ledge.

"Jake?" Bella asked, coming outside. "What are you doing out here?! You could've just used the normal entrance! You could've gotten hurt or something worse…"

"Shush! Quit your worrying. I'm here to rescue you." I phased into my wolf form, but I was too large for the given space. The bars on the side started to crack. I hurriedly perched Bella on my back and jumped off.

"Jake! Where are you taking me? Stop!!" She demanded.

I sighed, shaking my head and plunging deeper into moonlight.

**How was that for a chappie?**

**Haha! Devvy, I bet you know whats going to happen next! Sorry, I couldn't resist! **

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**I recently got a review that said my chapters were too short. Please know, everyone, that I only get an hour on the computer a day, and in the given amount of time I have a lot to do. And it takes a lot of time to write a good chapter- and that also brings to my other topic. It takes a lot of time to write a good chapter and I've been very busy lately, so I haven't been able to update lately. **

**But I'm working on it as much as I can and hopefully I can update at least 3 times a week. **

**Thank you everyone who has either reviewed, added me to their alerts or anything. It really means a lot to me! **

**Lets try and get a few more reviews, alright? Who knows, maybe it will make the story better! (I work better when I get good reviews.. I get into the writing mood) **

**Oh and a big HUMUNGO thanks to Devvy, my awesome friend and writer. WOO!!!!! **

**Aloha everyone!**

**Kylz**

**Ps- if anyone can think of a better penname to beat ****thedevanator, please let me know. =) **


	20. Chapter 18 Sweet Revenge

BPOV-

Jacob had taken me hostage. And I had no clue where I was going. All I knew is that he planned on "rescuing me" from whatever I needed to be rescued from. I swear that he's going more and more senile by the day.

"JAKE!! PLEASE!!! Stop!! Why are you doing this?" I wondered why he didn't answer me, but then I remembered that he was in the middle of being a giant wolf. And I was on his back. And werewolf or not, wolves can't talk. So this would be a monologue then. I could probably get used to this. I was pretty fed up with Jake at the moment.

"Jacob, you idiot! Put me down! I wasn't in any trouble, nor was I going to be!" I remembered what Edward said in the meadow about the wolves wanting to fight them now that they returned. I didn't understand why they couldn't just get along for a change. All the details suddenly clicked into place. I abruptly realized why and where Jacob was taking me. He was taking me to La Push to hold me hostage and for Edward to come and save me. How come I didn't see this before?

I wouldn't let Edward risk his existence just for me. I wasn't worth it. And besides, Jacob would cause me no harm, anyways. There was nothing to worry about.

But if there wasn't anything to worry about, why then did I feel like I was going to lose something much more meaningful than my life?

Was there anyway around this?

Would I be able to save everyone I loved? Or would I have to make a choice?

I loved Edward. He was my existence, everything. But part of me loved Jacob too, that I couldn't deny, no matter how much I wanted to. Jacob was a part of me, as much as Edward, but Jake was only a friend-A friend whom which I have known my entire life. My Jacob. My Edward. Would I have the willpower to hurt one but not the other?

This should've been an easy choice. I should be able to stop everything here and now. But I was torn between both of them-fire and ice. I knew despite everything I tried, I loved Jacob. Much more than I needed to, but still not enough to make it mean anything. Jake was more of a friend to me and nothing else. But I couldn't handle hurting him.

This seemed like such a crazed fairy tale. A princess betrothed to a prince, but she was in love with someone else. But that princess loved the prince as well- but not enough. It had the plot, the twist, everything. Now where was my fairy tale ending? Isn't it supposed to end with happily ever after? Even if it did, I had a feeling not everyone would get their happy ending. And I, Bella Swan, would be the one to blame.

Jake stopped running, and paced at a small jog. We were entering La Push boundary lines, and ultimately Jacob's house.

Jake lived in a small house off by the beach. The castle was too much of a hassle for Billy to stay in when he got into a wheelchair. Anyways, Jacob's the kind of person who would give up an entire kingdom just to see the sunset. Even though he hated the place he lived in, he wouldn't give it up, because he loved it anyways. Of course, they had the everyday pleasures of the high life- High Def TV, plasma screens. It was overall pretty sweet. But not when you're being held against your will.

He set me down, dropped being the better term, and ran to his bedroom, to phase, I guessed. Jacob walked out, in human form grinning.

"How was that for a prison break, huh?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in a funny way.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Jake! I didn't want to be rescued! I still don't understand why you went into all the trouble just to save me, for no reason. Please, do enlighten me, Jacob, as to why you come to my bedroom in the middle of the night, transform into a giant wolf, almost break my balcony, and then you jump off it with me on your back saying your rescuing me? Really Jake, sometimes I wonder about you." I shook my head.

"You got a temper on you today, don't you?"

"I should! How would you like it if someone comes and holds you ransom for a fight?"

"Wait… how did you know about that?" Jacob asked, questioning me.

"I'm not blind, Jacob. I have eyes. I know what you're planning on doing, and trust me it's not going to work." I snapped.

"What's exactly not going to work?" He snapped back, clearly upset.

"You holding me ransom, so _Edward _can come and rescue me, because you just know he'll cross the border line to save me… and then a fight will break out and…."

"Bella, Bella, stop. You're worrying too much. Actually, I didn't have a plan when I did this. It was a spur of the moment decision." He grinned. "But now that you mention it, that's a brilliant idea!"

"Spur of the moment idea?" I laughed. "What so you only thought of taking me here, but not anything else. Really smart, Jake. You should get the Mastermind of the year award."

"Haha, very funny. You know I only did this for you Bella. I want to save you from something you want to become. I want you to see how vital and fowl, bloodsuckers can be, _before _you make your choice. And after that, if you still want to be a leech, well that's fine by me. Just don't come crying to me when you can't see your family anymore-oh wait, I forgot! Vampires can't cry!"

"How did you know about that?!" I asked outraged. "And besides, whatever I want, might not even happen, I'm supposed to be betrothed to you, remember?"

"Bella, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. You should know me better than that."

"But Charlie… and Billy, they were the ones who arranged this, we don't have any say!" I was on the verge of tears now.

"No, Bells, I _asked _Billy to work it out with Charlie. I never knew you didn't want me in that way. I should've known, I guess. You already rejected me once. I guess I figured this way I would be sure to have you with me, no matter how much you said no. But … I can't do this to you anymore, Bells. I care about you too much. You alone mean everything to me. And, if … you don't want me, well you don't have to have me. It's your choice, Bella.

"I just want you to see what life would be like if you were… well you know. I figured, maybe if you see that, you don't want to become one.

"And that leaves something else too. I know you love Edward, and I know you love me," I opened my mouth to protest, but Jacob held up his hand. "Come on, Bells, even you can't not know that. But you have to make a choice. I can't keep hurting you anymore, Bella. What we have… is something special… but you can't have everything you want in the world. I should know that. I wanted you, and I would go to any extent to get you.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I never knew that I actually hurt you with all of this. And your coma, that too I am sorry. I should've been there to stop it. But please, save me the misery and tell me your choice. If you want me, I'm here." Jacob opened up his massive arms as to prove his point. "But there's something I think we should try first. For real."

Oh no. This I was not ready for. I saw Jacob lean down to kiss me, and I was totally unprepared. Our lips met, and I tried hard to not give in and kiss him back. I didn't know why that was so hard to do. He kissed my lips, once, twice, a third time…. And finally he was done.

"Are you done yet?" I asked dully.

"Aw! Come on, Bells, you have to admit that was pretty great, if I do say so myself."

"Oh I'll tell you what it great. Revenge." And I flexed back my arm and aimed for his face.

**Oooh!!! What will happen? **

**You'll never know! Muahahaha! Until the next chapter that is!**

**Awww… this was so hard to write, but I was motivated. **

**Poor Jake has been hurt more than we thought! **

**And the resolution has been revealed. **

**Who will Bella choose? **

**What will happen? **

**And will Edward come to the rescue? **

**You will never find out until you guys all review! **

**I want at least 7 please, or else….. No next chapter! You'll be left with a cliff for all eternity! Muhahahahaha! **

**If you have any suggestions or comments, please PM me with your suggestions. I take everything into consideration, and constructive cristism is accepted. I use it to make my write better.**

**Also, a big thanks to:**

.love

Sarahamanda

karathomas08

geekyguirl

Close Your Eyes and Make a Wish

thedevanator (HAHA!! DEVVYY!! ME u!!)

jasper-emmett-lovers143

Miss Apple Pie

karathomas08

Stargirlrox-hearts-Avatar

ggirlss94

forevaluvinEdward

Myela Marea

SimoneCullen-x

Love-Obsessed

ggirlss94

voodoogirl13

karathomas08

**Did I forget anyone?? Hmmm… I don't think so. Thank you thank you thank you! All your reviews mean a lot to me! And if you read this little bit, in your review please say, Sprite is yummy. That's because I was drinking Sprite when I wrote this. And if you don't like sprite, say it anyways! You can just include that you don't like it. Haha.**

**Peace out!**

**KYLZ**


	21. Chapter 19 Promise

**Hello everyone again!! I only got 4 reviews this time!!! But... Since I'm nice, I'm going to update anyways. =) Thanks to everyone once again for the awesome advice and comments. So without further ado, here's chapter 19!!!!!! WOOHOO!! (haha that rhymed and I totally meant for it to.)**

EPOV-

"DAMMIT!!" I hollered pushing on the gas pedal of my Volvo a little harder than necessary. The accelerator was speeding up over the 100 line. I couldn't care less. I wouldn't die no matter how much I wanted to.

Bella. Taken away from me by the moronic dog. If I never left her in the first place… none of this would've happened. After we left the meadow, I had… a few arraigns to run. That mainly involved going home and finding the one thing I needed and putting it away in a safe place. So, I left her for a few hours.

And, plus, I also needed to speak with Alice. Alone. But all of that would have to wait until later when I have Bella in my arms, and at hand yet again.

I didn't care about the damn treaty anymore. I didn't give a damn about the werewolves waiting for me when I crossed the border line. All I needed was to get Bella out of there safely, and everything else would wait.

----------------------15 somewhat minutes later--------------------------

I hoped Alice wouldn't see it coming. But with her you never knew.

I was at the border now and I didn't know if I should wait or go. I decided to call Alice first, before anything.

The phone rang as I pulled it out. She beat me to it. I sighed.

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward, you idiot whatever you do don't cross the border line! I'll be there in 10 minutes, 15 tops. Oh and please don't go all macho on me either, I love Bella too and you need someone with you to keep you sane." And with that, she hung up.

I growled, throwing my hands up in exasperation. 10 minutes. What the hell was I supposed to do for 10 minutes? It would seem like an eternity… waiting…… What would happen if while I waited something happened to Bella? I decided I would give her 10 minutes and that only. If she wasn't here, well that was Alice's problem.

With another ring, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket again. Rosalie.

"Edward, you did it again. When are you ever going to get it into your thick head that when…."

I hung up the phone. Honestly, I didn't have enough patience to deal with her right now.

7 minutes. It seemed like I have been waiting 7 hours.

I started pacing, strategizing. The wolves were strong fighters, and there were 10 of them. My family would most likely be able to take them on. The only problem was Bella. If we seriously injured any of them, Bella would get upset and blame herself for it. We couldn't fight them with her there. She would have to go somewhere safe where she would be out of the fight, and where I knew she couldn't intercede.

Since I was in such close proximity to my destination, I could hear Jacob's thoughts. It was as if I were there.

_"But there's something I think we should try first. For real." _I heard that and his thoughts, and they weren't pretty. I would kill him for this. That…… _dog _kissing Bella! His rights weren't _that _ceaseless. After all, he was the one who set up the whole "engagement" thing anyways.

At this moment, I would kill for a chance to see inside Bella's head. But as soon as I thought of this, Bella's voice was heard from Jacob's mind.

"Are you done yet?" Did she ask that dully? I couldn't tell. Jacob made too vivid mental pictures for me to acknowledge anything else.

"Aw! Come on, Bells, you have to admit that was pretty great, if I do say so myself." I growled, even though I wasn't there.

"Oh I'll tell you what it great. Revenge." Oh. Shit. Bella was going to end up hurting herself, because of herself. I should've guessed. Shaking my head, I crossed the border line picking up speed. I didn't care if I only waited 6 minutes. I finally arrived at Jacob's house, and it took all my willpower to not go in there and attack him. It took _everything _for me to even wait until Alice came. After all, Jacob wasn't alone and it was foolish of me to go in there unprepared. That's what they were planning after all. I laughed. They should know my kind better than that. We have more common sense to go into a house full of werewolves without any backup. I heard footsteps behind me and I opened up the door into the house.

BPOV-

I thought I heard a crack. I pulled back my hand, and sure enough, it was broken. Or at least, it felt like it.

"Ouch, dammit. You broke my hand!"

"No, Bella. _You _broke your hand. You didn't have to punch me you know." Jacob grinned.

"This isn't funny." I growled, or attempted to at least.

"Oooo..scary." Jacob laughed.

I clutched my hand and the next thing I knew, Edward was there and someone or more was with him. I realized that it was Emmett and Alice.

So much for the wolves planning. They didn't even have someone watching the front door.

"I know you are here, mongrel. I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to." Edward growled, and I noticed he was trying everything to stay calm.

"As will I." Jacob agreed.

Emmett and Alice were behind Edward waiting for the chance to strike, I slowly moved towards where Edward was, my hand throbbing.

"No, Bella. Stay there." He ordered and I listened. I waited to see what would happen next. My hand was grasped against my chest, it swelling slightly. Yup. I definitely broke it.

"You're so controlling! Why don't you let her make her own decisions for a change?"

"Well at least I don't kiss her without Bella's consent." Edward taunted.

My heart started beating rapidly. He saw that?! What would he think of me now? I felt my face get hot.

Jacob growled. "You saw that did you?"

"No. I heard it. You haven't forgotten that I can't read minds?" Edwards's eyes met mine and he glanced back towards Jacob.

Was he wondering what I was thinking? Or was he trying to tell me something?

"Oh that's just great. No, I never knew that. Thanks for the memo." Jacob looked towards me too, noticing Edward's fleeting look. I sighed. This was all too complicated. Someone I loved was going to get hurt and it was my fault. There had to be something I could do to make this right. But what?

"Edward, can we get on with this?" Emmett hissed from behind. I could tell he was dying for a good fight. He gave him a bitter look and twisted back to where Jake was. I thought I saw Alice lean up and mutter something in his ear. Edward's heard turned slowly from left to right, as if he was telling someone something. Alice. They were having another silent conversation and I finally understood how they accomplished that.

Suddenly, Alice and Emmett crept forward, moving in one swift motion. They were in front of Jacob, blocking him. I supposed since Jake was in his human form, he couldn't tell the others when to attack.

I couldn't believe I was the cause of this.

"Come on, Bella," Edward muttered, grasping my hand. Once we were outside, he picked me up into my arms.

"We're going to get you safely out of here, alright?" He spoke quickly like he did when agitated.

"Edward, what's going on? What are you planning on doing? I can't let you risk your lives just for me! You can't-ouch." I accidently hit my hand.

"Bella? What happened?" Edward suddenly looked like he would do anything to help me.

"It's nothing. I think I just broke my hand, that's all. I accidently bumped it." I shrugged.

"I should've known. How did you break your hand?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I… punched Jacob."

"That doesn't sound like you… why?"

"You know."

"Oh. Good, though, I'm sad that you're hurt."

I laughed.

"Oh, and Bella? That's not "nothing". You could actually hurt yourself one day. When will you ever learn to think about what you're doing?"

"I do, but whatever I think about always ends up wrong and I get hurt. It's the story of my life. I should know."

He laughed a hard brittle laugh. I hardly noticed that we were moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking around.

"We are going to take you to the house with Esme. She will look after you to make sure you don't do anything stupid. Everyone else is coming here to fight." My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to be sick. Edward, noticing my expression, sighed. "Bella, you have to promise me, that whatever you do, you will stay with Esme-don't go sneaking off when you think she's not looking. You'll be safest there with her, and plus it will keep me sane. I can't have you in the middle of all the chaos… I can't stand if you get hurt. So please, for me, do whatever you can to stay safe. _Promise." _

"Edward, this is all my fault! How am I supposed to let you and your family risk your lives fighting while I wait here? I want to help! The wolves won't harm you, if I ask them not to. And _I _can't stand if anyone of you-both wolf and vampire- gets hurt, because it would be because of me. I just can't let that happen, Edward. Please." I closed my eyes, and I noticed we were coming to a stop.

"Bella this _isn't_ your fault. Get that into your head. And even if you did come back there, you wouldn't be able to do anything. I crossed the border line. I broke the treaty. We will have to fight, and it's because _I _went over the line. And I _don't _want you in the middle of the fight. I will have to end up saving you, and you could get hurt. I can't handle that, Bella. Please, promise me. Everything will work out fine, I can tell. We have the biggest advantage- though they outnumber us. "

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Edward put me down. "But still! Someone I love is going to get hurt. I care about _everyone _in this fight. Do you just expect me to watch and just let my friends get hurt?"

"You're not going to _watch_," He corrected. "And yes, that's exactly what I want you to do. Go inside to Esme and _stay there._ Before you know it, everything will be over."

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella?" He answered.

"Can you make me a promise in return?" Edward raised my chin up to meet his eyes. "Please, for me, try not to get hurt. If everything is over and you don't come back… I don't know what I would do."

"Bella, don't worry about anyone but yourself. You don't need to. I'll be fine."

"Promise me."

"Promise you, what?" He asked raising one perfect eyebrow. His eyes with filled with intensity.

"Promise me that whatever you do, you'll be safe." My heart pounded in my chest as I said this, knowing that this was going to be goodbye again.

"I _promise_." And he kissed me earnestly, my heart pounding rapidly in my chest, my emotions going wild. Tears were still falling down my face, and I slowly lifted my feet up to get more into the kiss. I put one hand on his face, the other falling limply at my side. I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I was too distracted. My breathing was growing unsteady, and he pulled away too soon to my liking.

Edward chuckled, muttering something I didn't quite make out, and whispered "I love you" in my ear. And with a gust of the wind, Edward Cullen, my Prince Charming was gone and I didn't know if he would return or not.

I slowly made it into his house, the tears flowing faster now and I felt Esme's loving arms wrap around me for comfort.

**Awwww… the final goodbye. What do you think goings to happen? PM me with your thoughts! I won't tell you anything, but I'd like to know what you're thinking. **

**So….**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!! I use every comment and put it towards my writing, well almost. =)**

**Oh, and I would like to say thanks to my friends Taylor and Laura. They don't know it, but they helped me through with writing this. (And they think I'm crazy and have no life because all I do is write fan fictions. =P) **

**PEACE OUT!!**

**KYLZ **

**(I still need a nickname to beat the Devanator. But, I guess theres nothing to beat that. If there is, pm me with your ideas. =)**

**Oh and the songs that go with this chapter are-**

**Love story by Taylor Swift**

**And Goodbyes by savannah outen. **

**I am adding a playlist for this story.. soon =)**


	22. Chapter 20 The Struggle

**Okay, so previously I said that I am working on a playlist for this story. After some thought, I decided that once the story is over, I will add it. I currently have all the songs up to the last chapter I wrote. So now here's Ch. 20- The struggle. **

**DISCLAIMER- (I haven't done this in a while, I keep forgetting. Oops.) I do not own Twilight, Edward, Bella, or anything like that. Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own a splint thing for my hand when I sprained it. =) **

**Chapter 20- THE STRUGGLE**

EPOV-

When you make a promise to someone, you can never break it. But how was I supposed to keep my promise to Bella, when I didn't know the outcome of what was going to happen? Alice was blinded; see couldn't see anything into the future. We didn't know how this would end or begin.

I ran through the distance, the air brisk and chilly. I had to get to my family, before anything was to happen. My worries were still with me, as I made it into the boundary line. I knew there was no reason to worry, Bella was safe with Esme, but whenever she wanted something, Bella was quite creative. I had to remind myself, not to think of her. If I didn't, it would be much easier to focus.

"_Edward," _Alice called from somewhere. As I could see, the fight had already broken out. She was taking on Leah Clearwater, while Emmett was brawling with Embry.

I looked around for Carlisle, before I did anything else, but I heard a harsh laugh from behind. I could read it from their mind.

_"Nice of you to join us, again. Where were you this time? Trying to get Bella to stay away so she won't get in the middle of this?" _

Jacob was really starting to get on my nerves again. I didn't answer.

"_I take that as a _yes._ You're way to overprotective at times, you need to let Bella make her own choices. Let her live her own life." _

"What I do with Bella, is not your problem mongrel." I growled, everything in my body waiting to fight. This would be a breeze, almost, if I remembered to not lose control over my instincts.

"_To hell it is! If you remember correctly, she was supposed to be married to _me."

"Because it was all part of your brilliant plan, right? Did you think it would work, Jacob? Did you honestly think Bella would not find out? You have to give her credit, dog; she can catch onto things quickly."

_"I just hoped she wouldn't." _I could hear the sadness in his tone and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear that_. "I guess I'm used to this by now."_ He muttered.

"So tell me why exactly, Jacob, did you take Bella from her own _bedroom? _Did you even think for a moment that she could've gotten hurt?"

_"I would've been able to protect her." _

"And is that why, she ended up in a coma? You can protect her, dog, I give you that. But Bella needs more than just protection." She needs more than me.

_"I didn't have anything to do with that! And you were as much of the problem as I was." _

I sighed.

"_So you agree with me?" _

I didn't answer again. My insides were burning with antagonism.

"_Mhmm. And are you going to explain why you left her? That hurt Bella more than anything, you know." _

I flinched. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you, mongrel. But if you shall know, I left because I wanted Bella to live a happy normal life- free from every bad thing I brought with me. I wanted her to be _human. _And most of all, I wanted Bella to have a chance to see what other options- better options- she had than with me."

_"But you came back? So what? You don't care anymore?" _

"There were other things to do with my leaving-ideas that came after I made my faulty mistake. Leaving…. Didn't work out as I thought it would. Every day that I was away, I thought of her…. And it was alienating to do so. Every hour of the day, I would see her face in my mind….. And it would make me miss her more. Bella is everything of my existence. I was nothing without her. Even _before _Bella was hurt, I was planning on coming back. When she was gone, I wasn't myself. No one wanted to be around me, much less myself. It was only a matter of time before I returned."

"_Well, even I can see you love her in your own way." _I couldn't help but laugh. "_But given that, I think you should back off for a change. Let Bella be with someone that she can age with, have kids, and… be Bella." _

"I thought of that at once, Jacob. Bella needs the fortification you can give her. You are much stronger than any other human, and a better choice than anyone I know. But, I'm not going to leave again. As you said before, that injured Bella more than anything else. As long as she wants me, I'm here. I'm not about to make the same mistake twice, Jacob."

"_And if she decides she doesn't want to be with you?" _The mongrel challenged. I raised an eyebrow. "_Okay, it's a long shot, I give you that." _

"Than I would leave." I said, knowing that my sentence was true.

"_Just like that?"_

"In more sense, yes. But I would always be there in the wings, waiting… You see Jacob, someday; you might have to leave her."

_"Imprinting." _He whispered.

I nodded.

_"There was something else too; you want Bella to stay human. What exactly are you planning to do?"_

"Well, Bella wants… to become what I am. That I can't change. But if that's what she wants, well it's her choice."

_"Her choice? You don't care anymore about her becoming a monster like you?"_

I recoiled. " Jacob, when I realized I loved her, I knew there were only four possibilities. The first alternative, the best on for Bella, would be if she didn't feel as strongly for me - if she got over me and moved on. I would accept that, thought it would never change the way I felt. You think of me as a . . . living stone - hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When it happens, as when Bella entered my life, is it a permanent change. There's no going back. . .

"The second alternative, the one I'd originally chosen, was to stay with her throughout her human life. It wasn't a good option for her, to waste her life with someone who couldn't be human with her, but it the alternative I could most easily face. Knowing all along that, when she died, I would find a way to die, too. Sixty years, seventy years - it would seem like a very, very, short time to me . . . But then it proved much too dangerous for her to live in such close proximity with my world. It seemed like everything that could go wrong, did, Or hung over us . .. waiting to go wrong. I was terrified that I wouldn't get those sixty years if I stayed near her while she was human.

"So I chose option three. Which turned out to be the worst mistake in my very long life, as you know. I chose to take myself out of her world, hoping to force her into the first alternative. It didn't work.

"What do I have left but the forth option? It's what she wants - at least, she thinks she does. And it's the only option I can see that will work out perfectly for the both of us. It's not the best alternative, but I can live with it." If I tried extremely hard.

_"I like option one." _

"I know you do, but that's not going to happen. Bella's already in too deep."

"_And it's all your fault." _

"Yes."

"_So leech, who wins the girl-The vampire who wishes for her to be human, but gives in anyways or the werewolf who can stay with her throughout her human life, while she isn't a filthy blood drinker?" _

"I guess we'll have to find out." I snarled.

"_Yes, and once again, may the best man win." _

"That seems to be the proper; saying for this whole struggle doesn't it?"

He laughed and then took a lunge at my throat. And so the battle begins.

**INTENSE!! **

**So how'd everyone like it? **

**PM me with any ideas, suggestions, predictions, whatever! **

**The startling battle begins between Vampire and Werewolf. Who will win? Eddie or Jakey?**

**You'll have to wait and find out!**

**The evil laugher, **

**Kylz**

**MUAHAHAHHAHA!! =) Scary, right? **

**Again, please forget about the songs mentioned in the previous chapter, its still being edited. I am going to post it at the exact end of the story, for a more dramatic effect. ******


	23. Chapter 21 The Cause and Effect

**Hello everyone! I am back once again, and updating! Sorry it took so long, but I've been exhausted lately. And what's a good way to add up the suspense, to wait? (Lol.. I have no clue what that meant). **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 21- The Cause and Effect (Don't ask me why I named this chapter Cause and Effect, I just felt like it and I'm the author, so hah. =P) If you can't tell, I'm hyper. **

**And so it begins-**

**BPOV-**

I eventually was calmed down enough, to sit in the living room, on the white loveseat. Esme was nice enough to leave me alone, and pretend to be doing something.

All my thoughts rotated around Edward and Jacob. For some reason I knew the two of them would fight against each other. And it was for me.

I would have to make my choice between Edward and Jacob. I haven't had enough will to even think of it, until now. I needed something to keep my mind from going haywire.

But whom would I choose?

Jacob…. Jake is my best friend and I have known him my entire life. I want what we have to stay, but I want something bigger as well. I think having something more than just a friendship, might work out.

And then there's Edward. There are hardly any words to describe him. Edward is my life, my existence, my all. I can't live without him and it's extremely stupid to feel like that.

Edward promised me he won't leave me again. But how am I supposed to be extremely sure? Everything happened so quickly, I couldn't remember it all.

Edward left me because of so many reasons. He never really gave me one specific cause.

And during the times when Edward wasn't there for me, Jacob was.

Jake is a big part of me as well. Loving Edward like I do… is unhealthy for him. There's really nothing special about me. I don't understand why he even cares for me like I do to him. I damaged Edward, in everything about me.

It was the hardest decision for me to make. If I made one person happy, I hurt the other.

Then there was Charlie. Charlie would be so happy if I choose Jacob. He doesn't even know about my feelings towards Edward. He has been locked in his office, oblivious towards almost everything. That's why he was so lost at words when he saw I woke up. Charlie lost most of his social skills since Renee left, and it was very hard to talk things out of him.

But if I choose Jake just because of that, could I actually love him? Jacob is only but a friend to me. But to myself, I have to admit, I love him much much more than just a friend should. And it's making this decision hard to make.

I had made my decision. It was probably the worst mistake of my life, but I finally did it. I just hoped my choice wouldn't hurt the one I loved most.

**EPOV-(because I don't feel like writing from Jake's view right now)**

I could read almost every strategy or move Jacob did before he did it. I was always one step ahead of him, as I was for almost every opponent I faced. It wasn't hard, but it wasn't easy either.

I couldn't hurt Jacob, but it looked a hell of a lot like he wanted to.

I didn't understand why I couldn't hurt him, but I realized it soon enough. Bella. It would hurt her if I did anything at all to harm him.

So, I played it safe.

I dodged every move he attempted to make, just and only doing that.

"_Come on, bloodsucker! You can do better than that!" _

I couldn't lie to myself. _I wanted _to kill the dog. I just couldn't. And it was extremely hard to give in.

I was so enveloped in my thoughts that I forgot of my surroundings. It was abnormal for me to do that.

Jacob took his move then, toppling me towards the ground. I took my chance and fought back.

Fighting the dog was like playing a game of chess. You had to strategize and be ready for anything to happen.

I realized that I was winning and Jacob wasn't giving his all.

So none of us wanted to fight each other.

"_This whole fighting thing is stupid. The grudges we held against you are faulty. This is just going to cause some of our lots to get hurt." _

"I agree." I nodded.

"_So why is it, bloodsucker, that you won't fight me? I'm an easy target. Just do it."_

"Because, Jacob, if I kill you, I hurt Bella. And I can't forgive myself if I hurt her."

"_You know, we may be total opposites but our minds tend to think a lot alike." _

"Right you are."

**So hows that? **

**Like it love it hate it?**

**I'll update later! **


	24. Chapter 22 Strategy

**Hello everyone! We finally reached 58 reviews! So let's keep this story going! **

**Chapter 22- Strategy**

**EPOV-**

"_So what are we going to do now?" _The dog sighed. I looked around. Everyone was either fighting someone else, or teaming up and then fighting.

"I don't know." I whispered.

_"Jacob, what do you think you're doing? He's the enemy." _

_"I know."_

_"Then why are you fraternizing with him them? Do something!" _

_"Sure, sure. No need to be pushy. All you needed to do was ask."_

Sam sighed. "_You're impossible."_

I realized there was only one problem interfering with fighting each other-Bella. She was the only thing in our way. We both realized that if we harmed each other, it hurt her. I had to once forget about her and do what I have to do.

My family was either winning or losing. It was hard to tell. The wolves outnumbered us by 4. The fury I held against Jacob-not just him but every werewolf- was coming out now. I would fight, because I wanted to.

It seemed like the dog was thinking the same thing.

_"So bloodsucker, here we go again." _

I growled, but stayed my ground. It seemed like we were just moving around in tight circles, strategizing-the only problem for Jacob being that I could read every plan he thought through.

And once again, I was a step ahead.

I managed to get behind him before he realized what was going on. The dog snarled, turning on me. His teeth were aiming towards my neck.

I dodged it, moving before he acted, making a spontaneous choice to bite into his fur. After doing this, I spat gagging. If the scent wasn't ghastly enough away, it got worse when you were closer in proximity to him.

The dog recoiled, giving me an evil glare if that were possible. The fury rose deeper in both of us. Jacob wanted revenge.

He attempted to outthink me, trying to think of one strategy and then not think of the other. He was trying to use the one he wasn't thinking of. I had to admit, his plan was witty, but it was flawed.

Once again, I snuck up behind him, and snapped his back leg. The result was a nauseating fissure of bone. Jacob howled in pain.

"_Dammit, you freaking broke my leg!" _He cursed.

I needed to remember that werewolves healed quickly. Jacob was already back on his feet. I would need to make him immobile before I did anything else.

Jacob attempted again to pull me to the ground. Whether it was because he was more confident lying on the ground, or he figured it was harder for me to fight back this way, I didn't know. I repelled against him, sending his body slamming into the tree.

"_I'm not dead yet, leech. We'll keep fighting until the end." _

We were neck and neck, and it was impossible to see the outcome of this. I didn't know if I were to come out of this alive. Jacob was a good fighter, he was well taught.

**BPOV-**

"Esme?" I called, looking around for her. I knew she could hear me. Esme sped into the room, where I was located.

"Yes, Bella?" She asked smiling warmly.

"I was just wondering if… you had any word on the status of the fight," I whispered.

Her face was solemn. "No, I haven't. But Bella, you needn't worry. Everything will be over soon, so there's no need for you to fret about them. Our family is good fighters, they can handle everything."

I noticed the way she said _our _family.

"Okay, Esme thanks." I wasn't entirely convinced on this subject, and I wanted to be down there at the battle, doing whatever I could. After all, it was my fault they were in this mess.

"Is there anything I can get you? Something has to be on your mind right now that you want."

"Actually, there is." A plan started forming in my mind.

"Hold that thought, Bella," She flipped open her phone. Did it ring? I didn't notice it. Then again, the volume of it could be set for low. I might not have heard it. She spoke very softly, and it was hard to hear what she was saying. I could barely make out anything she said.

**EPOV- (Esme's point of view)**

"Esme?" Alice spoke into the phone.

"Alice, what's wrong? Is everything alright?"

"No, Esme. Everything is _all _wrong. We can't tell if we're winning or losing."

"Is anyone hurt?" I whispered.

"Jasper is, but he's okay. Jasper is strong; he can deal with things like this. Emmett is busy being macho and talking on 3 at once. Carlisle is perfectly fine; he's been trying not to fight as much as he can. And for Rosalie, well she's being her usual pigheaded self. She won't do anything to help, or at least she hasn't fought anyone. No one seems to be deficiently injured."

"And Edward?" I asked, noticing she didn't mention him out of the bunch.

"I can't tell. He and Jacob are well matched. You can't determine the outcome. Whenever it looks like someone is winning, it alters.

"Do you need me?" I said.

"Even if we do, you can't come. You need to keep your eye on Bella. I know that this sounds a lot like Edward but don't let her out of your sight. She's most likely going to find a way to get out here and risk her life for everyone. All she'll do is hurt Edward, and ultimately the rest of the family. You're helping out where you're at."

"I know, Alice. I just don't like being here when my family's out there fighting. Its not bad, but its not great either."

"I'm sorry, Esme, I have to go. Something's wrong with Emmett- the idiot. I guess that's what he gets when he's trying to fight more than one person at a time. What was he thinking? Thank God, Rosalie cares about somebody- that girl can kick ass whenever Emmett is in trouble." The line disconnected.

**JPOV-**

I had met my match. It was very hard for me _not _to give in. The battle seemed to get more and more intense each time we assaulted the other. No one was winning, but no one was losing either. We were both weakened, but not enough to do anything.

Edward picked me up, using his "super strength". I ever wondered if vampires only did that to show off. He shoved me against the tree bark, yet again, my head banging against it. I attempted to shake it off, but Edward was back on me again.

The hard thing about fighting a parasite like him was that he could read your every intention when it was thought of. He was always one step ahead of the game, and it was extremely difficult for me to overlap him.

Sam's voice filled my head again. _"If we get the girl, the Cullen's will follow, and we can win." _The plan filled into each of the packs mind. I wondered if he remembered that Edward also was informed by this.

_"Where is she?" _Collin asked, looking around.

"_Where else? The leeches'' house." _Leah remarked.

_"Exactly, nice Leah." _Sam grinned, and Leah's eyes looked down. She tried to hide the one thing she was feeling but it was let out. Leah never really got over Sam. _"Let's make a run for it in that direction. Let's go."_

**BPOV-**

I was forced to wait. There was nothing for me to do but worry and pace around. I decided sitting was just as easy as pacing, so I sat down yet again, sighing.

Every time I thought of what's going on in La Push, I couldn't help but feel pain. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't be fighting now. Everything could've been alright.

It started out just like a normal day-as normal as any day of mine could be- but it all turned for the worst when Jacob stole me from my bedroom balcony. I wondered if Charlie noticed if I was gone. He was probably to busy to care.

I looked towards the front room, where the door knob was being turned.

**So there it is! Chapter 22! **

**The exciting story continues… whenever I get the time to update! **

**I already have everything planned out, and part written (I have the story line wrote out), so the story should run smoothly from now on. **

**I must warn you now, **

**The rest of the story you read **

**Will not be what you expected it would be. **

**What do I mean by that?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait and see. **

**=)**

**Love,**

**Starlight (My hippie nickname. I still am in dire need of a good one. I haven't used this in ages.) **


	25. Chapter 23 Love and Hate

Wooh! 61 reviews! Lets keep it up guys!

Sorry, I would've updated sooner, but I had a Christmas Pageant to do last night.. and my friend was over. =)

**Chapter 23- Love and Hate **

**BPOV-**

I held my breath, hoping to see the person I was waiting for. It was the least person I was expecting, but I wanted to see him all the same.

Jacob Black stormed in the house, his nose and mouth clenched. "Come on, Bella, let's go outside. I have to talk to you," He grinned.

"Jacob? What the hell are you doing here?! You're supposed be over there fighting! Are you an idiot? This is the wrong property to be on. They could kill you if you're here," I kept babbling on like an utter moron.

"Ssh… Bella, everything's alright. The pack is on their way here. We have a plan. Ew, this place really does stink," He commented.

"Jake, are you okay?" I asked, worried. "Is anyone hurt?"

"Not that I know of, but then again, I had been battling your bloodsucker the entire time. Someone could be hurt, and then again someone could not be," He shrugged.

"Jacob Black!" I gasped, appalled. "You don't even care if someone gets hurt, do you?"

"Bella, the only people who are going to get hurt are the leeches. That is if we have anything to do about it," He grinned wickedly. When he saw my face though, Jake sighed. "Come on, Bells, I didn't mean it like that. Now let's go outside."

I followed, wondering where Esme was and what she happened to be doing. Maybe she had an ulterior plan like everyone else seemed to have these days. Sighing, I stepped out of the house, following Jacob into the forest. This all had a sudden sense of Déjà Vu, but I couldn't remember why.

The pack was already there, waiting for my family to come and fight.

APOV-

Every werewolf stopped and ran. I turned towards Edward.

"Damn, I should've seen this before! I read their minds, how come I didn't see them planning this?!" He was cursing like crazy, spazzing out. I hardly ever see him act like this, except for when Bella is in danger. From the look of Jaspers face, the fury was rolling off him in harsh waves. "Let's go," He muttered. "I'll explain on the way."

Emmett, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jasper, and I followed Edward into the forest, where he was picking up speed, passing us as usual. Only this time, his wrath drove him faster.

"Edward, slow down!" Emmett muttered. "You don't need to show of your speedy running skills."

"I'm not showing off, Emmett. This is serious," Edward spoke through clenched teeth. "I have to get to Bella." I noticed he was talking fast again. It didn't matter to me, or the rest of our family-we were used to it by now- but we could always detect when something was up. Edward was very predictable at times- and then at others he could do something none of us could of seen coming-except for me, of course.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie spat. "_Her _again? If it wasn't for Bella, we wouldn't be in this mess."

We were too far spread out for her to see all of our glares. Each of us knew we were giving her the same look. Rose sighed.

I tried, very hard… for any insight into the future of the battle. It was as uncertain as before. There were no flashes, anything. I couldn't even see Bella. I couldn't see her. _Oh. _I got it now.

The werewolves were trying to beat us at our own game- and land. They were planning on using Bella as a hostage, because Edward will do anything for her. And we will do anything to protect our family.

I scoffed. The dogs were so predictable, it was funny. I didn't even need my visions to see that coming.

"Edward, please tell us what's going on," Emmett muttered.

"No, Edward. Go. Get to the house, and save Bella. I'll explain everything to them," I said.

Edward's eyes met mine-we weren't that far away from each other- and in the brief seconds our eyes met, he realized I knew what was going on.

Of course he did, I thought, he could read my mind.

_Edward, good luck. Bella will most likely be in the forest with the dogs. _

"How?" He asked, not bothering to use silent conversation. We didn't have time.

"Werewolves are predictable; I can't believe you didn't see that coming. Edward, the longer you wait, the more that could happen to Bella," I didn't believe she would get hurt, but then again, you never knew. She already broke her hand. After this battle was over, Bella was sure to get a cast for sure.

Edward started picking up speed again, and was already a mile ahead of us.

My family was prepared to fight- this was our grounds after all- it should be a breeze.

BPOV-

"Jacob, why did you bring me out here?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh, ugh, I can't remember. There was a reason, Bells, I know that," Jake beamed.

"Nice," I commented. "What were you going to do, use me as bait?" I teased.

"Actually, yes," He shrugged.

I sighed. "Werewolves are so predictable," and smiled.

"Damn, I forgot the leech was fast," Jacob muttered. He was the only one in his human form.

"Jake, why are you in your human form, if your going to fight?" I asked, cocking my head to the side for distraction.

"Because, Bella, I needed to talk to you."

"And what do you mean by fast?" I couldn't understand anything. Normally, I would've asked about what happened during the fight, but seeing as it was still going on, I didn't.

"Oh, nothing. It's just your bloodsucker coming to the rescue. Show off," He muttered.

Edward? No, they couldn't fight. I wouldn't let them. "Jake, you said before that you were fighting Edward, is he hurt?" I whispered.

To my surprise, Jacob laughed. "No, he's anything but hurt- a damn good fighter though. Did you know he could predict my every move? It's hard to find a way around that when someone's reading your every intention. I'm used to it, but its still irritating."

"Oh," I sighed.

The wolves moved their heads towards the forest trees. They growled.

"Don't worry, Bells. Sam gave them direct orders that your bloodsucker is mine."

"Ugh! I hate this!"

"Hate what, Bella?" Jake asked, questioning me.

"I hate that everyone I love is always ready to kill each other at a moments notice!" I folded my arms, to prove my point.

"It's just the way we are, Bells. We're natural enemies."

"But I know you can get along, if you tried. You don't always have to be against each other all the time. It's making it much harder to make my choice."

"Have you made your choice?"

"Yes, Jacob, but I have no intention of telling you until this fight is over. You can beg on your knees for all I care."

"Did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" He teased.

"Did somebody drop you on your head when you little?" I had no idea why I was so irritated with him, but for some reason I was.

"Wow, Bells. I didn't know you could be so mean."

"I haven't forgotten, my hand, Jacob, have you?" I showed it to him, my hand was 5 times the normal size in the knuckle area. It hurt excruciatingly. Maybe that's why I was so angry with him- I never got over our last meeting.

"I already told you I'm sorry, but I never broke your hand. You did."

"I hate you, Jacob Black. I wish you were dead."

"What did I ever do to you Bella?" Jacob asked

I didn't answer.

Edward was suddenly behind Jake. I had to hold in a smile. My heart fluttered, looking for any sign that he was hurt. I was glad to know he wasn't.

**Eh-meh-gosh you guys! You'll never guess what's going to happen next! I added a little hint in the story, if you can figure it out what it is- BONUS POINTS! But I can't tell you whether or not you earn them until it all unfolds. **

**I must warn you, I am not even close to finishing, and I already have a sequel at hands. **

**This one is probably more in the middle or so. =)**

**Once I really get into a story, I can't stop. **

**So anyways, **

**As my usual saying goes-**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it? **

**At least there's no cliff this time! You should be so proud of me- I didn't even pause the story for a dramatic effect.**

**Oh, if you would like to, PM or review me, the things you like and dislike about the story. I so use those to my advantage, along with comments and ideas. They help make the story great! So if you want it to be ridiculously awesome, give me your ideas! You so don't have to if you don't want to.**

**I'm off to flat-iron my hair with my new straighter! Apparently, it's better than a Chi (Did I spell that right?) and pink too!**

**KYLZ **


	26. Chapter 24 Impair

**mI recently got a PM asking where Esme was. I'm sorry that I forgot to mention that. This is my reason- Esme knew Jacob was coming, and could hear him. She decided that Bella could make her own choices as to if she could go with him. Edward never specified her leaving "with" anyone. And Esme never really wanted to hold Bella hostage, she thought she deserved to know what was going on. It's a pathetic excuse, I know, but it worked out with the story. **

**Anyways, here's Chapter 24- impair **

**BPOV- (I write in her view because it's easier to describe everything)**

Edward's eyes searched for mine, and in the brief seconds they met, his were filled with worry.

"Bella, how did you get out here?" Edward asked, frustrated. Jacob attempted to speak but he growled at him. I hadn't seen him like this before- it was different, but it wasn't bad.

"Jacob needed to talk to me," I shrugged glaring at Jake.

Edward noticed this, but ignored it, sighing.

"Edward, you never specified Bella leaving with a werewolf. You said leaving without someone- or with me for example," Esme explained.

"Esme, I couldn't care less right now," Edward muttered sighing.

Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice suddenly appeared from deeper in the forest. Within seconds, the fighting broke out again. It was something you didn't see every day. The Cullen's fought with skillful grace, and the pack fought with anxiety. Both were good fighters, and both were experienced. I was glad to see that the Cullen's looked like they were winning- but at the same time I felt bad too.

I wanted to do something to help, but Edward wasn't doing anything at the moment to hurt Jacob.

"Edward what's going on?" I asked, looking around.

Jacob was still in his human form; I couldn't help but think he was an idiot. I was still angry at him.

"Nothing you need to worry about, love. How's your hand?" Edward lifted it up carefully, his cold hands feeling good on my skin.

"I've had worse," I muttered looking around again. I didn't want to mention anything, I was glad that he wasn't, but I wondered why Edward wasn't fighting.

"True. Bella, I'm going to take you inside again, and you're going to stay there. You need to promise me, that you will. For me, please," He took my unbroken hand, and started leading me towards the house.

"Edward, no. I want to stay here," I muttered.

"Bella, please, we already discussed this. How am I supposed to fight, when I know you're in danger of becoming hurt? Do you have any idea as to how dangerous it is for you to be here?"

"Yes, but…."

"No. You're staying inside. End of discussion. I'm sorry, Bella, but it really is for your safety."

I was standing in front of him, the closet towards the house. "Okay, I'll walk myself, you don't need to take me there," I had a plan, but I knew it wouldn't work.

Edward suspected it. "Oh no you don't," He murmured.

"Edward, look out!" I screamed looking at Leah getting ready to jump behind him.

He noticed this and lunged to push me out of the way. Jake grabbed my when I stumbled, and sat me slowly on the ground.

"Why aren't you out there fighting?" I asked.

"Because, Bella, I don't want to phase again. I don't have a change of pants- these ones are already torn. I can't chance it," He grinned. I slapped him on the arm, lightly this time.

"You idiot! Everyone's out there fighting except for you and all you care about are you clothes?!"

"It was a joke, Bella. I'm acting on Sam's orders," He sighed.

"Oh."

I didn't dare to look at Edward and Leah. I couldn't look. My eyes wouldn't let me. My legs were locked in place. I didn't realize that I stood up.

The fighting continued for who knows how long. I just continued standing there, until I felt a nudge on my arm.

"Come on, Bells. Let's get out of here," Jacob muttered, looking around. "You don't want to see this."

"Oh, not you too! Everyone's always telling me to stay away from the fights, I'll get hurt or its something I shouldn't see. Since when do people tell me what to do?! I'm staying here and that's final."

"Bella, honey, you really could get hurt. And you're not exactly the right judge on what you should or shouldn't do. We're only looking out for you, is all," Jacob said, grasping my hand still. I tried to tear it away, but he wouldn't let go. I gave up my feeble attempts, not wanting _another _broken hand.

"Get off of me, Jacob Black. I'm still not talking to you. And whatever you do, please don't call me honey."

"Touchy, touchy."

"Jacob, please, just leave me alone. I'm not in any danger here, and I don't feel like leaving."

I didn't realize that he was already leading me deeper in the forest.

"What's wrong with you Jacob?! Why can't you leave me alone?! Does your hot head of yours not grasp the concept that I want you _dead? _Or do you seriously have enough nerve to not care?"

Jacob didn't answer. He mumbled something seconds later, but I didn't quite understand it.

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?" He snapped.  
"Have enough nerve not to care?" I pestered.

"Bells, you don't realize what danger your in. I'm breaking Sam's orders by doing this. I found a loophole. Anyways, once I get you safe, you never have to see me again. I'll…. Go kill myself."

"No, Jake, no!" I mumbled.

"No, what Bella? You're angry at me during one moment, and then you feel sorry for me the next? We can't keep doing this, Bells. You need to make your choice."

"I already did make my choice!" I cried, not wanting this to be the moment to tell him. "You're my friend, Jacob. I want us to be just friends…."

"Bells, I can't be your friend when you're a bloodsucking leech. It's either all of me or nothing. Make your choice," He seethed.

"I…. can't," I mumbled.

"You can't? Can't what Bella? Break my heart? Go ahead; I'm already prepared for the wrath of Bella Swan. Just hit me with it."

"Jake…. No, I just can't choose…." I looked up at him, with pleading eyes. "Please, don't make me choose right now, not when everyone's out there fighting."

"You said you already made your choice, Bells. Just tell me and get it over with. I can handle it, whatever it is."

"Jake, I choose…."

"You choose whom, Bella?"

"Jake look out!" I screamed looking at Emmett and Paul, who were fighting towards us in very close proximity. Emmett was chasing after Paul, trying to attack him, and vice versa.

It all happened quickly then. Paul jumped and Emmett mimicked him, Paul accidently landing on Jacob, and Emmett just inches from me.

"Hi, Bella!" Emmett boomed, grinning.

Paul continued at Jake, and was too distracted to notice who he was attacking. Jacob was too weak to fight back, I realized. Edward had weakened him, before. He didn't seem so weak a second ago. Then again, he was grasping _me _not a huge werewolf the size of a horse. When Paul realized it though, it was already too late.

"Oh… that looks like it ought to hurt," Emmett muttered, already up from the ground. Paul then took one look at Jacob, and aimed again towards Emmett. They both fought back with such intensity, and eventually went out of site.

Jacob lay there limp and still……

**Dun dun dun!!!**

**What's going to happen now? Was this what you expected?**

**Sorry, I originally intended to finish this chapter, but I ran out of time, and it's taken me 2 days to complete this. **

**So, you'll all have to do with a cliff. **

I feel **really bad for leaving it like this, but I guess it adds more suspense. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can. **

**Oh, and if the fighting scenes really suck during this, please don't blame me! I'm not very head on with all the techniques they use. I didn't want to say anything that might be inaccurate. =) **

**Thanks to everyone for all the support and reviews! **

**Each second you put into reviewing and reading, mean a lot to me.**

**Love the awesome, **

**Kylz**


	27. Chapter 25 Keep holding on

Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I've been busy with things

I think you deserve to know, that the day after the 25(XMAS) I will be leaving on vacation. So I won't be able to update for awhile.

Anyways, I do feel really bad leaving you with a cliff, so I'm going to attempt to do my best and not leave a bad cliff this time- unless I have to get off or something.

So without further ado

Here's Ch. 25- Keep Holding On

BPOV-

Jake? This couldn't have happened! Why did Sam make him stay in his human form? He could have protected himself- he could've done something!

I ran over to where he was laid. Wrapping my arms around his limp body, I started to cry.

"Jake?" I mumbled, feeling quiet pulses of breathing fall from his mouth.

"Bella?" He retorted, his voice weak.

"You idiot!" I said, looking fierce. "You could've killed yourself-why didn't you phase or… or... anything?"

"Bella, I had distinct orders and I'm not too sure of the killing myself part. Isn't that what you wanted?"

I guess I looked confused, because he went onward. "You said yourself you wished that I was dead. I guess you're getting your wish now."

"Don't talk like that! You aren't hurt that bad- you just got to… keep holding on. Someone will come and help us, they'll get Carlisle. I _know _they will."

"Do you know, Bella? Or are you just saying that?"

"What's your problem Jacob? Don't you want to have hope? Do you _want _to die?"

He flinched. "Possibly-if it will make you happy."

"Jake, no! It won't make me happy, in fact, it would be the opposite of happy. You're my best friend; I can't stand for you to leave me."

"Why not, Bella?" Jacob seethed.

"Because… because…. I LOVE YOU!" I started crying. "Jacob Black, I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Please… don't leave me."

"But not enough."

"What?!" I asked, wiping my eyes with my unbroken hand's sleeve.

"You don't love me enough. You could stand to see me dead if it saved your Edward. Bells, I know who you choose. It's not that hard to get the picture. Loving me… only hurts you worse Bella. So I'll die and then you can go live your life as a bloodsucker. Everything's good. I'll be out of the picture- it's just what you wanted. You can get your fairytale ending after all. Unless…. "

"I don't want a fairytale ending," I mumbled. "And unless what?"

"Unless you do want me to stay… you can show me…"

"Show you what?"

"You know, Bella. You can show me how much you want me to stay."

"Jacob, I _want _you to stay. There's nothing in the world that can change that."

He shook his head. "No, Bells. _Show _me."

Instinctively, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. I tried not to feel anything except the movement of his lips on mine. I felt so… much more than that. I realized too soon, of why that was. I did love Jacob- I admitted it even to him- but not enough.

I could kiss him passionately for hours and feel something, but not enough.

It would never be enough to change anything, never be enough for me to choose him. It was only enough for me to love him. More than a friend, but not enough for anything else.

We stayed like this, for who knows how long, everything about us moving in synch. Jacob was still on the ground, I was on the side of him, but at that one moment our lips met, everything changed. Jake was weak- I could feel it. But neither he nor I were to care. My fingers of the one hand knotted in his hair, and I felt one of his arms lightly trace my back.

It wasn't me, to break apart this time. Jacob did, laying his head lightly on the ground.

"Mmmmm…" He muttered, grinning slightly. His face was taking on a much paler complexion. Kissing him… only made him weaker. The tears started rolling down my face again.

"What's the matter, Bella?" He asked, immediately noticing my tears. His voice was even raspier than before.

"You're still… not going to make it are you?" I asked, tracing my hand across his face. "Even if I did all the world's attempts, nothing will ever change what Paul did to hurt you."

"Damn, Paul. I always knew he was going to end up hurting someone someday. I never guessed it would be me."

"The idiot." I agreed.

He started closing his eyes, slowly, and his breathing was dawdling…

"Jacob, you must keep holding on. Carlisle's coming- I'm sure he is. We'll make it through this- together," Even as I said this, I wondered where Carlisle could be. Did the fight get worse? Were people still getting hurt? Did anyone care that Jacob and I were gone?

I wanted Edward. I wanted Edward not only to comfort me, but for the rest of my life. Jacob, if survived, couldn't be my friend- he even said it. I would only hurt him more. I would have to let go, and say goodbye. Everything wanted to deny it, but I had to. I couldn't get everything in the world I wanted. After all, who wants a fairy tale ending anyways?

The princess, in the end getting everything she wanted. What kind of story is that? Not one of mine. Fairy tale endings always have something wrong in them. Nothing always works out perfectly. Staring at Jacob's face, I knew that.

"Bells, I'll always be looking out for you- know that okay? Wherever I am taken, whatever path you plan to take, I will always be with you somehow. Just think of me as some sort of guardian angel."

I grinned, slightly. "Oh yeah, a werewolf guardian angel. That ought to be fraught with peril."

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, Jacob."

His eyes were closing…

"Goodbye, Jake."

A strange look came across his face. "It's never goodbye, Bella. We'll see each other again, somehow. And if we don't, well I'll always be in here." He pointed to his heart.

"That's the cheesiest line in the book," I complained.

"But it's true," He explained, the words slurring.

"Exactly," I agreed.

Jacob's breathing stopped, his eyelids closed. I couldn't take in what had happened.

"No, Jake, NO! Come back, don't leave me, please….." My tears soaked his shirt, as I lay my head on his dead chest. He wasn't dead, there was no way.

What about Billy? Who would look after him now? And what about the pack? Would they blame this on my family?

I made my choice, finally. And I would stick to it. I just couldn't find enough will to leave Jake here.

I had no clue as to how long I stayed here, crying, mumbling nonsense about him coming back. Jacob was dead- he wasn't coming back. As it registered in my mind, the pain kept increasing. Would it ever stop?

One of the last words I said to him before… he got hurt… was that I wished he were dead. Maybe, if I never spoke those faulty words, he would still be here with me, now.

I would still have to say goodbye to him, but not in this way.

Jacob didn't protect himself, because he actually thought I wanted him to be dead. All of this was my fault.

After sometime, I felt cold hands, rub my back. I turned around.

"Edward?" I asked, not even needing the answer to wrap my arms around him. He kissed my head, letting the tears now drench his shirt.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I should've come sooner- gotten Carlisle. When I realized you were gone, I attempted to follow, but I was tracked by Sam. I never knew… any of this could've happened. I'm sorry."

"Edward, I told Jake, I wished he was… dead. That was the reason he never fought back with Paul. He just… gave up. And it's all my fault."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "Bella, did you honestly think Jacob would let Paul kill him, just to make way for me?" I flinched on the word kill, Edward's face softening a little, but he still continued. "That would be way to macho- even for him."

"So… this was all a trick?" I mumbled, my brain not working right.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Bella."

"I'm a horrible person," I cried, the pain in my hand feeling strangely good.

"Why is that?" He asked looking alarmed.

"Because… I … kissed Jacob…. I… I…." I couldn't finish.

He shushed me. "Bella, there's no fault in that. He plays dirty- I give him that."

"I shouldn't have fallen for it."

"You love him."

"I love you more," I said.

"I know. Let's get you out of here," He picked me up into his arms, making a face.

"What?" I asked.

"You smell… like… dog."

I laughed, to my surprise. "Well, I assumed you would be used to that, by now."

Edward shrugged.

"What about… the fight? Is it still going on?"

He nodded. "Yes, but I'm not going back. I'm staying with you, so nothing else can happen."

I just kept making things worse.

"I'll be here, Bella," He vowed.

"Forever?" I asked, suddenly feeling hazy.

"Forever," He agreed.

I slipped into blackness, forgetting everything and anything that happened. All I was aware of was that I was with Edward, and I was protecting myself from anymore hurt by going into my happy place.

**Everyone has no idea how HARD it was for me to write this chapter! Why, you ask, why I did it then?**

**Because I had the urge of a writer! **

**Actually, I have no idea why, but I did it. **

**Its not because I hate Jacob- no, actually I think Dev might've converted me- **

**And it's not because I want Bella to have to choose Edward,**

**But it's just that reason, of which I cannot explain. **

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed, but now I have to go do the laundry. **

**PEACE OUT**

**Kylz**

**Ps- if you didn't think I cried while writing this, then you're wrong. **

**=)**


	28. Chapter 26 Bellas plan

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

**So, here's chapter 26- Bella's Plan **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. =)**

(Oh if you're wondering why I'm writing from Bella's point of view so much, I have no idea why. I'll remember to try and change views.)

EPOV-

I didn't know how long I waited, stroking Bella's hair, just waiting for her to wake up. I could wait forever if I had too.

The fighting had finally stopped. When the wolves realized they lost one of their own because of someone on their side, they stopped. We made yet another truce, but it wasn't as good as before.

Bella's eyes flickered slightly a soft sigh coming from her mouth. I felt horrible for her- it was ultimately painful to see the way she reacted when Bella realized Jacob was dead. I didn't know if she was ever going to get over it.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Edward, did … did… everything happen?" Her voice was soft.

"What exactly do you mean by that? If perhaps, you mean a fight breaking out between the wolves and our family then yes, it did happen," I was careful to avoid by any means, the mention of Jacob.

"So it's true then…. Is Jake… really…?" I didn't give her time to finish he sentence. I silenced her with a quick kiss.

Looking into her eyes, I slowly nodded. "Yes, love, I'm sorry- Jacob's dead."

Bella flinched. "I knew I couldn't get everything in the world that I wanted," She muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're not crying?"

She ran a hand through her face. "Huh, I guess I'm not. Maybe I'm all cried out."

"Bella, this isn't a funny matter," I was questioning her sanity.

"Edward, I just didn't think it sunk in yet," She explained, the tears now rolling down her face.

I sighed, "You're impossible."

I comforted her, wrapping my arms around her. It seemed like ages before she stopped sobbing. Seeing her like this was hard to bear.

"I'm sorry," She sniffled. "You shouldn't see me like this. It's not fair to you. You should go."

"No, Bella, I'm not leaving you like this."

She sighed. "It was worth a shot."

"Do you want me to leave?" I inquired.

"No!"

Bella looked down at her hand- it was in a splint. ((IS THAT THE RIGHT WORD??)

"I didn't think you wanted a cast," I explained.

She looked puzzled. "What- When did you?"

"…When you passed out. I took you to Carlisle. I should've taken you to see him sooner, but given the circumstances…"

"No it's fine. I'm okay. Thanks."

I suddenly went tense. Charlie had just received the news. I could read it in his thoughts. Billy had told him.

"Edward, what is it?" She looked around.

"It's nothing Bella, Charlie will be in to tell you the news. You weren't supposed to be there when it happened," I clarified.

"Where are you going to go?" She muttered. "I don't think Charlie would like to find you in here, especially in the middle of the night."

"Calm down, love, I'll be back. Alice needed me."

With a quick kiss on her forehead, I was out of her balcony ledge.

BPOV-

Alice needed him? Why in the world would Alice need Edward? It didn't make sense.

The door knob turned. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, opening the door. "Are you awake?"

"Hmm…?" I muttered.

"Bella, I know this might be a bit of a shock to you, but Jacob…."

"What about Jacob?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Jacob was in a terrible crash. Damn motorcycles. I never knew he owned one." He shook his head.

"Dad, will he be alright?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "Jake's dead, Bella."

Even though I already knew it, the pain coursed through me. I couldn't breath again.

"I'm sorry, if there's anything you want me to do…"

"No, Dad, I'm fine thanks," I tried to hold in the tears, until he left.

"Okay, Bella, if you need me…."

Charlie closed the door knowing the tears were coming. He wasn't the one for that.

I cried, putting my face down on my pillow. I would never see Jacob again. He was gone for good.

Jacob was gone- that meant there was no one in the way of me and Edward. Yet another plan formed into my mind. Hopefully this one would work……

**Dun dun dun!**

**What's Bellakinz plan?**

**More importantly, will it work?**

**Sorry for the sucky chapter- I promise it will get better.**

**I can't believe how many chapters I have written! **

**I am already planning a sequel- but no words on that until I finish this one. **

**Its nearing towards the end, **

**But there's still some way to go. **

**And that also includes the solving of Bella's plan-**

**Bella's plan is one that is going to solve- and make- everything! I have no idea if that makes sense, but if it doesn't- **

**Oh well.**

**PEACE OUT!**

**KYLZ **


	29. Chapter 27 Temptation

Disclaimer- ( I WILL NOT FORGET AGAIN!)- I do not own Twilight or Edward…. Sigh… Stephenie Meyer does. Kudos to her! And no matter how much I wish I own Pop Tarts- I don't. However I do have 3 cases of them in my pantry.

BPOV-

I didn't know how it would work- but I could feel that it would. I groaned. My thinking was insane. Everything that went into my head couldn't form into the right words.

Knowing that I couldn't possibly mope in my bedroom all day- and my stomach seriously needed some food in it, I made my way into the kitchen.

I heard distinct whispering coming from the hallway behind me, and my instincts told me to follow it. I could hear perfectly fine from where I was though- they weren't speaking very softly.

"Ana, Bella's devastated. We can't hold the funeral here- and besides, I bet Billy would like it if he got to say goodbye in his own home," Charlie sounded gruff, and a bit irritated. Normally Ana and he got along well together- that's why she stayed here for so long. I always wondered whether they had a thing for each other but never wanted to admit it.

"Even you know, Charlie, that Billy won't be able to handle it. How would you like to say your final goodbyes to Bella in your own _house?_" Ana muttered.

"That's true. But would Bella be able to handle walking in this house knowing that Jacob was..."

"She's a strong girl. I know she can handle it," It shocked me when he said that.

I jumped, my pop tarts in the toaster startling me. I took them out a little too quickly. I burnt my hand dropping my food on the ground. _So much for eating breakfast, _I thought, flicking the pieces of it that stuck to my hand.

A… funeral? I shouldn't be surprised that they were having one- I just didn't want to register they were having one.

"When will it be?" Ana's voice was calmer. My frustration in the pop tart catastrophe made me miss what they were saying.

"As soon as possible. Do you think the day after tomorrow would be asking to much?" Billy muttered.

Billy? When did Billy get here?! I must of not heard the doorbell ring.

"I'm sorry, Billy. Motorcycles are so dangerous," Charlie sounded like he wanted to make a point. Both Billy and I knew that wasn't what happened.

"Yeah, it was just a stupid mistake. Jake racing with his friends. Just shows that you never know what's coming for you."

I couldn't handle this anymore. It was too much for anyone like me to handle. My plan would wait- until the funeral. It was the most proper thing to do. I ran to my bedroom, and slammed the door shut. In my haste, one of my pictures fell down from my wall. It shattered and broke on my foot.

_Just perfect. _"Ouch!" I muttered, hopping towards my bed. Hopping wasn't such a good idea for me- I stumbled falling to the ground. My foot was bleeding. Shoot. Holding my breath, I pulled out the pieces of glass. I was glad it was only the top of my foot. It would be more walk able that way.

"Bella?" Edward sounded from the balcony. "Are you alright? I heard a crash."

"I'm fine, Edward. Go away. I'm bleeding. It will stop soon," Maybe the world was out to get me.

"Where's you first aid kit?" He asked, looking around. What? He didn't bring one around in case of a little mishap from me?

"In the bathroom, on the sink, but I can get it. You don't need to be here for this," I flinched.

"You should honestly keep one in your bedroom," He suggested. In the brief seconds our eyes met, I noticed they were black.

"I used to, but then I broke it," I shrugged. "Edward, when was the last time you went hunting?" The circles under his eyes seemed darker than usual. Maybe it was the fluorescents. ((What a stupid lie in the movie! Edward was supposed to be a good liar.))

This time he shrugged. "Awhile ago. I'll be back."

"Don't get caught," I said, rubbing my foot with one hand.

"Bella, when was the last time you ever saw me get caught?" He laughed, sneaking out of the door. Before I knew it, he was back.

"Shouldn't you be like… blood crazy right now or something?" I asked, once again drawn towards his face.

"I can handle it."

"Edward, no."

"Bella, love, I got over it," He already had managed to clean up all the broken glass pieces and bandaged my foot. I had to admit he was good.

"You…got over it?" I stood up, ignoring the pain. "When-How?"

"When you were in a coma, Bella- I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. I just… got over it."

"You got over it just like that? What- you aren't drawn to my blood anymore?"

"In the more sense, no- Your blood is the strongest thing that I am drawn to. I just have learned to handle it."

"Oh, well that's good. How was your 'meeting' with Alice?" I asked, tossing the kit on my nightstand. "Are you happy now?" I pointed towards the kit.

"Exceptionally," He grinned. "It wasn't exactly a meeting, to say, she just needed to speak to me about an issue that came up. In truth, it was nothing. You don't even need to think about it."

"Hmm… okay."

"You haven't told Charlie about me yet, correct?" Edward had a funny gaze in his face. He looked towards me.

"Yea, just with everything going on and such- Charlie wouldn't take the time of day to listen to me," I realized I was babbling.

"It's okay, love. Don't you think you should tell him though?" Edward pestered.

I groaned. "I guess, but I don't think now's the best time."

"Bella, the next couple of days are going to be hectic. You might as well get it over with," He murmured.

"That's what you were talking about with Alice, weren't you?" I inquired.

"Sort of, I'll be at the front door in a half hour."

"Edward, I don't know what to say! You know I'm not good at things like this," I muddled.

"Just say whatever you need to. You'll be fine," He kissed my forehead. His lips met mine. I entwined my hand in his hair, knowing that everything I was doing was going past his limits. I kept waiting for him to stop, but he didn't.

Sighing, he finally broke the kiss. "Ah, Bella, you can't keep doing that to me."

"Doing what?" I wondered.

"Going so far like that- My willpower isn't all that vast. Do you know how many times I want to give in?" His eyes were blazing with intensity.

"Then give in," I said, trying to reach his lips again. He restrained me.

"No. I'll see you later," He breathed, going yet again out the door.

I sighed and decided to prepare myself for Charlie. I had no idea what I was going to say- but like Edward alleged it was best to get it over with; but in a time like this? The times would just keep getting worse. I had to get it over with- especially if what I planned involved having to do with Edward and me together. Charlie would have to accept this to accept anything else. I took a deep sigh, and prepared myself for the wrath of Charlie Swan.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to the alerts list. **

**It really does mean a lot.**

**Anyways, **

**That was the chaptie poo, with not a lot of mourning in it.**

**PM me with your ideas!**

**Happy Christmas! (In case I don't go online tomorrow)**

**Xoxo,**

**Kylz**

**PS- I thought of an awesome signature. =) Kylz (Smile Kylz) Get it? Lol. It's kind of weird. I'm still in need of an awesome nickname. **


	30. Authors note 3 IMPORTANT! Blah blah

Hello everyone!

I think everyone one of you deserves to know this-

I am not quitting writing this story.

I simply have too much to do at this time.

Since after Christmas, I have been forced with a big amount of things to do. I have been trying during every free moment I have to get on the computer and write, but I have none.

This week I will be studying for midterms and the same goes for next week.

I will try to find any spare moment to update this story.

You don't have any idea how hard it is for me to not update. I have so many plans for this story and I can't finish them until I get the time to. It's so frustrating.

I feel really bad about not being able to be active in my story,

But after all school does come first.

And if this doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry, I'm trying to hurry. An new episode of Gossip Girl is on tonight!

Sorry again,

=) Kylz


	31. Chapter 28 Wrath

Hey People! It is I, Kylz and yes I am online! I have finally found some time- wo hooh! But its only a short amount of time- so its going to be a short chapter.

So here is Chapter 28- Wrath

**BPOV-**

I held my breath, not thinking about anything. My mind was blocking out the painful memories of Jacob Black, so my heart wouldn't ache and feel like guilty. It was harder to do than say. I had done managed to do it while Edward was here but as he left, so did the calamity he brought with him. I was torn up again.

How was I supposed to face Charlie like this? Why did I even accept to tell Charlie about this? Edward's way to persuasive kiss probably had something to do with it. Sometimes I wondered if he had everything already planned out ahead of him- like a story line in a book. And how was I going to do this- talk about Edward- when all I could think about was Jacob?

I couldn't handle this. I would tell Charlie because I kind of had to. I wouldn't break down because of Jake during it. As soon as that was over, I would need Edward for comfort.

Pondering slightly on these ideas, I made my way down the hallway and into Charlie's study. A sudden sense of déjà vu came over me again. The last time I was in here Charlie told me I was betrothed. Knowing that I was no longer soon-to-be married, I walked in there with more certainty than the last time. Also, it was I who wanted to talk to him, not vice versa.

"Dad?" I asked, knocking on the door. It was only polite, even if he if my father. "Can I come it?"

"What is it Bella?" Charlie asked opening the door.

"Oh, um….." I didn't know where to start. "You might want to take a seat Dad," Better than nothing.

Charlie sat down warily. The puzzled look on his face seemed to make saying what I was about to say even harder.

"Well there's this guy," A loosely used term of 'guy' "that I really care about and have kind of been going out with for a year or so…." I had no idea where I was going with this. I was trying to keep it light. "And you were always too busy for me to get the time to tell you. I sort of have a date with him tonight."

I knew Edward was listening. Of course he would do this for his enjoyment. I watched Charlie's face turn colors.

After some time he finally spluttered, "And you didn't tell me about this sooner?! Bella, you were betrothed, it was wrong of you to be seeing someone else. A years a long time… who is this person anyways?" I noticed how he said were… I couldn't help but choke back a tear.

"Edward Cullen," I muttered, careful to not look Charlie in the eye.

"Dr. Cullen's kid- the one who's adopted?"

"Thank you for paying so much attention to who is and isn't adopted Dad. And yes- that's him," I detained a smile.

"He's too old for you," Charlie said.

"Edward is the same age as me. We're both 18," I hoped Charlie didn't notice the slip when I spoke this. Technically Edward was 17. It was hard for me to lie for something as simple as this.

"Still… he's big too," Charlie was playing with his ideas.

I sighed. "Dad, that's Emmett. Edward is the one with the bronze hair. He's the youngest."

"You said you had a date with this Edmund tonight, Bella?" Charlie muttered, moving some papers.

"_Edward. _Yes I do. I was wondering if I had permission to go."

"You most certainly do not!" He fumed.

"Why?" I asked, fury rising in me. "Is it because of Jacob?"

"I just don't think you should go out with someone when the person you were betrothed to is dead. Do you even care? It wouldn't help his glory seeing as he never knew about Edward."

I flinched. "Dad, I do care. And you're wrong on that fact. Jake knew all along. I'd appreciate if we didn't talk about that, please. Its harder for me than you think it is. He was my best friend after all."

"I'm sorry Bella. I just won't allow you to go."

"Must I remind you that I'm a legal adult? That I can do anything I want? I don't need to ask permission to do anything," I knew that was going too far, but I couldn't help it.

"You know what? Fine. Go out with Edward- if it will keep your mind off of Jacob do whatever you want. I know how much you cared about him," This coming from Charlie was slightly odd. I thought I would have to grovel more to get what I wanted.

"You're not angry?" I pestered.

"I'm only a little. I wish you would've told me about Edward sooner, young lady. A year and not a single word to your father about him?!" He shook his head and sighed.

"Thanks Dad and I'm sorry."

"Don't think your getting out of everything too easily. You're not always going to get what you want you know."

"I know, Dad. Thanks again."

"When will he be here?"

"In about 15 minutes," I muttered.

"That short? Talk about waiting until the last minute."

I blushed and walked out the door.

"Oh and Bella?" Charlie asked as I was about to close the door. "I know this isn't exactly the best time to tell you, but Jacob's funeral will be held tomorrow here."

So this was why Charlie okayed me to go with Edward. He knew me too well. Everyone almost did. He knew that getting my mind of Jacob with something else will help ease the pain. He didn't know though that it might not help. I nodded my head and went downstairs where a heard a knock on the door. Smirking, I ambled towards the knob and turned it open.

"He's early," I could hear my dad call from the stairs.

Edward took amusement at this too. He entwined me in a quick embrace, afterward the only part of us touching were our hands. The worst of this was over or so I thought.

**Sorry for the suckish type chapter. I know it was short. Everything's going to be moving much quicker- I promise. **

**So whenever I find the spare moment to update, I will and that's a promise. I'm sorry again for not updating sooner. **

**PEACE OUT!!!!**

**=) Kylz **


	32. Chapter 29 Stupeur

BPOV-

As Charlie came down the staircase, I could've sworn I saw something. My eyes wandered towards the hallway where it was; knowing I could've imagined it.

I was oblivious to the words that were coming out of both Edward and Charlie's mouths. I only heard an occasional "Sir." Or "Chief."

It appeared yet again, a few feet away from the place where I saw it first appear. I knew I must be crazy. Why else would I be able to see things that aren't actually there?

"Bella, its time to go," Edward murmured in my ear, pulling me slightly. Once we were outside, I knew it was time for questioning. I knew he was talking, but I was still in my trance to care what he was saying. I couldn't break out of my hallucinations. I couldn't believe what I saw- if I saw anything.

"Bella, love, that quite unfair- disregarding people like that. It's nothing like you. What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" I asked, finally breaking out of my daze. I hoped I wouldn't return to it.

Edward sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked again, "You're not acting like yourself. Bella, you're face is like a ghost- or more precisely as pale as me."

This time I sighed. "Edward nothing is wrong. You always tend to over-react. I'm _fine. _Let's go, I need to get out of here. Where are we going anyways?"

Edward didn't look entirely convinced. I was sure that he was going to be keeping an eye on me from now on. I didn't care- there was nothing for him to worry about. "You'll see," he grinned.

The silver Volvo which I was so accustomed to seeing wasn't there. Instead in its place, was a black sports car.

"It's an Aston Martin Vanquish," Edward muttered, then added, "its Carlisle's."

"Oh," I muttered, when Edward opened the door for me. I climbed in. "It's nice."

Edward laughed. "Bella everything you see you think is 'nice'."

"Not always," I complained. "I don't think burnt pop tarts are nice."

"I'm assuming that's where you got the burn marks from?" He inclined.

Burn marks? Edward pointed to the burns marks on my hand from this morning. I groaned. Edward saw _everything. _

"I thought so," He murmured.

"Why did you need to ask?" I snapped. "Since you already know everything?"

Edward chuckled. I folded my arms. This wasn't funny. "Love, I don't know _everything_. I would've never guessed you burnt yourself with a pop tart. How in the world did you manage to do that?" With the look on my face, he sighed. "Then again, I shouldn't ask. Anything that's anything that's hard to hurt yourself with, you can find a way."

"Where are we going?" I asked again, changing the subject.

"Are we a little impatient?" He asked, "Or are we just trying to change the subject?"

"A little of both," I admitted. I assumed we weren't going to the usual places we went to. It had to be something a little more of the sort. I didn't feel like guessing. I was still pondering what I had just seen. I wanted to know what it was.

We seemed to be driving for awhile. Eventually we reached this fancy looking place that I soon realized to be a restaurant.

"What are we doing?" I said, looking around. "You know I hate places like this."

"That's the point love. You never let me take you anywhere I want to take you. It's always best to take in the element of surprise. I'll just restrain you, if you try to go anywhere," He added.

I moaned. "I'm not even dressed for a place like this," I muttered.

"You look perfect."

"I'm not hungry, I ate before we came," I lied.

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Bella stop making excuses. You know how horrid of a liar you are."

He put an arm over my shoulder, making sure I don't try to run somewhere I presumed. I would never run of course. Edward would be able to catch me. I was beginning to think that anything I tried to do, Edward could stop me at. This was frustrating.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," I grumbled. "I don't even see why you go through things like this, seeing as you yourself don't eat."

"You're not happy about this at all are you?" He assumed.

I gave him yet another look. Edward was having fun with this.

"Just enjoy it, Bella. Take your mind off things for awhile," He suggested.

"It could be worse," I acknowledged. "It's not like there's dancing involved anywhere in this."

I took one look at Edward's expression and whimpered. "You didn't!" I protested. "You….." I was so angry I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Relax, love. There's no dancing involved. Maybe another time…." Edward smirked.

"If you do that, not only I will have the direct chance to wind up hurting myself, but others too will get hurt."

"It's all in the leading. I would never let you hurt yourself when I'm around. Not that I can protect your every fall on a daily basis."

We were inside now and I groaned as I looked around. I was happy to see that at least I was wearing a dress. Ana yet again helped me dress in my 'princess' clothes. I liked it for the first couple weeks that I was allowed to wear whatever I wanted. Everyone was too distracted in my house to notice. Not anymore. It was back to the old routine. But today for it, I was glad.

My dress was a light blue, with a bow in the middle of it with darker blue lining around the top, bottom, and middle of the dress. It slightly ruffled from the bow down, and had short straps. It wasn't something I normally wore- but I liked it all the same.

"Name?" A female voice asked from behind the front desk. I could hear classical music playing in the background. Debussy. Claire De Lune.

"Cullen, table for two?" Edward said.

The hostess was blank for a moment and then got back to what she was doing. This was another reason why I hated going out places. Edward always seemed to dazzle the people around him. He was beautiful. I was just ordinary.

"Right this way," The hostess muttered. She led us past where everyone else was and into a more private area. Classic Edward. This brought back memories of Port Angeles last year. It was a date of some sort, I guessed. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled, sitting down. Edward sat in the other chair across from me. This place was too over the top.

The table already had the silver ware set out and everything. I was normally used to a formal setting seeing as I came from royalty, but this was too over the top. There was also a glass for champagne. I carelessly wondered if they would give alcohol to minors. I had tried my fair taste of the stuff. It was okay, but the taste of it was overwhelming. I didn't think I would be drinking that tonight. Best thing to come home to Charlie drunk. I've done that before also.

I opened the menu, noticing that the name of the restraint was Le Chateau Fleur De Resturante. I sighed.

Le dîner I assumed was for dinner. On the page before it was lehors d'oeuvre.

Everything on the menu was French. The only thing I could understand was Le Escargot and I wasn't exactly going to order it just because that was the only thing I knew on the menu. I never tried snail and I wasn't going to try it now.

The waitress came to take our order.

"Bonjour mon nom est Élise. Est-ce que je peux prendre votre ordre ?"

I looked at her like she was from another planet.

Didn't Edward know I didn't speak French? What was he doing taking me to a place where that's what they only spoke?

"Elle aura Périgord Terrine et rien pour moi," Edward said. Of course. Of course Edward knew French. What the hell was he ordering for me? I didn't understand any of this!

"Vous sûr?" She asked.

"Oui,"

"Est que tout puis?"

"Oui, merci."

Even though I couldn't understand what she was saying, I knew that Edward was "dazzling" her without even knowing it. Edward was going way to over the top with this. I crossed my arms again.

"Since when do you know French?" I asked, as Elise took our menus.

"Bella, I've known it for awhile now," He grinned.

"Did we just come here for you to show off? You know just because you dazzle people everywhere you go, doesn't mean that you can be such a show off. It just makes it worse," I nagged.

Edward sighed and shook his head. "You're impossible. I simply take you out to eat and this is what I get."

"So we're back to arguing now?" I mumbled.

"Who said we were arguing?" Edward asked, smirking. "You know, you're funny when you go out somewhere to eat. I should take you out more often."

"You wouldn't…." I glared.

"How do you know?" He protested.

"Please, Edward, don't put me through this again. I've been through enough this week anyways. What did you order for me anyways?"

"I won't tell you because then you'll think it is foul."

"I don't think you're the one to judge what is and isn't disgusting Edward."

"Just eat it when it comes okay?" He pleaded.

"Fine," I muttered.

We continued talking, not arguing anymore, just about usual stuff. Then I saw it again. That shape.

My mouth fell open. I finally realized who it was. I couldn't take this anymore. This wasn't normal.

I stood up from the table, following the figure.

I didn't even hear Edward's distressed voice as I fled out the doors.

"Jacob?" I whispered once I was outside the restaurant. "What are you doing here?"

**DUN DUN DUN!!**

**So something a little different for a change…**

**I added French! Hopefully its correct, because I have no idea if it is or isn't. My French isn't all that terrific. =) **

**Anywho, **

**It was a sort of long chapter. **

**And I updated again!**

**Actually, I snuck on to update. Technically I'm supposed to be doing my Tech homework. Oh well. **

**I'm a rebel. Weee!!!**

**=) Kylz **


	33. Chapter 30 Guardian

Okay, after I published the last chapter, it was brought to my attention that Bella was very whiny in it.

This is how I explain it-

Bella has suffered a lot of emotional blows in the past few days. Her emotions are on end, with Jacob being gone, and the hallucinations.

And so now, without further ado,

Here's Chapter 30 Guardian

EPOV-

I knew taking Bella out somewhere would cause a problem. But Bella needed this, she needed to be out of the house and do something. She wasn't herself lately. After the night when Jacob died, I hadn't seen her cry since. Bella had been holding it all in and she wouldn't confide in anyone. Not even me.

Her moodiness was something that I could handle until she got over everything, but hallucinations? One time I seriously considered finding medical help for her. Was she really insane? Did Bella honestly think that I couldn't see what was happening here? Someone with a degree in medicine should recognize the signs.

I quickly placed a $100 on the table and followed Bella's path. "Bella?" I murmured again once I was outside.

Spying seemed to fit perfectly in this scenario.

"Jacob?" I could hear Bella faintly mumble. "What are you doing here?"

BPOV-

Jacob looked at me with a faint grin. Was I the only one to see him?

He shrugged and I sighed. Classic Jake.

"What are you?" I asked, knowing this seemed slightly inaccurate. "You're… supposed to be dead."

He looked like he was about to answer, but then he disappeared, looking sorry.

I finally realized what Jacob was now.

EPOV-

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her. I could see the tears slide down her cheek. "What happened?"

She tried to break my grip and I realized this. I let go.

Bella turned to face me.

"Edward, I can't do this anymore. I'm… I'm… going crazy. I need to get out of here. Tonight," Even though her voice cracked, she spoke with complete certainty.

"Bella, this isn't like you. What happened?" I said warily now.

"Jacob," She mumbled. "Jacob is what happened. It was my fault that he died and now he's come to get revenge."

"Love, it wasn't your fault that Jacob is gone. Don't blame it on yourself. But how has he come to get revenge?" I didn't quite comprehend, which was something I normally could do.

"I saw him Edward. He keeps appearing to me. I thought I was picturing it as first, but the last time I saw him, I realized that what I was seeing was real. I guess if vampires and werewolves could exist, then I guess ghosts can as well."

"You think you saw Jacob's ghost?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. It wasn't as if she were lying- there were cases of ghost sighting before. I just didn't understand why Jacob would do that.

"I know I did, Edward. You think I'm lying?" She inclined.

"No, love. What was the last thing Jacob said to you, before…. You know…" I didn't think she could handle the actual word again.

"He'll always be looking out for me," She muttered, sighing.

"Was there anything else?" It was getting late. Charlie would be wanting her back home. Right now, at the moment, Bella was my only priority. I only cared about her safety. Charlie I could worry about later.

"He said to think of him as some sort of guardian angel."

Of course. Of _course. _It all clicked together now. I would need to ask Emmett about this. He had the most experience with it than anyone else.

I grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her towards the car.

"Get this in your mind, right now, okay?" I pleaded. "No one can hurt you."

"What? Where are we going?" She stumbled.

"To my house. We need to speak with Emmett about something in his past. You remember how he was mauled by a bear?"

"Yeah," Bella said, looking out the window as we sped out of this town. "What about it?"

"Well that was only part of the story," I muttered. "He's also had experience with ghosts."

BPOV-

So Edward actually believed I saw Jake as a ghost? Thank God I wasn't going crazy.

After some time, we arrived at Edward's house.

I was still wondering about the Emmett thing, but I couldn't decode what it meant.

EPOV-

"Edward, she's not lying," Alice said as soon as we walked into the house.

"I know, Alice," I said impatiently. "Where's Emmett?"

_He's out on another last minute honeymoon with Rose. Emmett won't be back for a week._

I sighed. "Damn, that's just terrific. At least they went somewhere this time. I won't have to deal with their thoughts for a week."

It was very irking whenever Rosalie and Emmett decided to have another "Honeymoon". What was this one like, their 72nd? And to make things worse, they always came back and stayed in their states for normally 2-3 weeks. Most of the time it was unbearable but others I would just have to go 3 miles away for some peace.

_I'm sorry, Edward, you know how it bothers both of us- with my premonitions and your mind reading. .I can never get out of it you know, unlike you. Anyways, I can help too . I did a college class on that once. I know almost as much as Emmett does on the subject._

"Okay, Alice, right now you're all I've got. Bella believes, as you already know, that she saw a ghost. The last things Jacob said to her was to think of him as a sort of guardian angel."

_So you think Jacobs come back here to protect her?_

"Exactly," I agreed. "And I don't think it's helping Bella by what he's doing."

_Well he won't be here for long…._ She mused.

"The funerals tomorrow right?" Alice said, speaking to Bella. She nodded. _Well, that means Jacob won't be able to walk on Earth after that. Ghosts- even guardian ghosts- can never step foot on land again after they are given a proper burial. They are forced to move on, troubled or not._

"So problem solved," I muttered.

_But not for tonight, I think Jacob came to talk to Bella about something. You should take her home and leave her alone for awhile. Then after come back to her. She'll need you._

"Thanks Alice, I would've never thought of you for the supernatural type."

"Can someone please explain this to me, please?" Bella muttered, speaking for the first time. "I can't understand any of this."

"You'll get used to it, Bella," Alice said, looking towards me. _Should I tell her? _

I shook my head, it meaning, "No. She shouldn't know what's going on."

_She doesn't deserve to be kept in to dark, Edward. _

I growled.

_Fine. If that's the way you want to do it. I'd be taking Bella home now. Charlie's going to be worried. And about that other thing we talked about recently…_

"This isn't the time, Alice," I snapped.

_It's the only way you can be happy, Edward. Think about it, please. We can talk about it, when you come home. _

Not if I don't come back, I thought. "Come on, Bella, let's take you home."

"It was nice seeing you, Bella!" Alice grinned.

**You'll never ever guess what I have planned! Will Jake make an appearance? **

**You won't know until I update. **

**IT may be later today… tomorrow….. or next week…. But you'll just have to suffer until then.**

**I have 91 reviews. Let's keep it up! **

**Thank you to everyone again! I'm not going to babble on and on about it, but just know that it really means a lot. **

**I must warn you, **

**The next few Chapters are going to be very emotional for everyone. Including me. **

**You don't know how much I go through writing emotional passages. I'm a sucker for those type things. **

**Well until next time, **

**=) Kylz **


	34. Chapter 31 Aptitude

BPOV-

Edward had left me, alone in my room. When he was talking to Alice, I could only hear him. What he said made no sense.

I was lying on my bed, in my flannel nightgown and shorts, sighing.

That was when I saw him.

"Jake?" I asked, sitting up, my feet now dangling off my bed.

"Hey, Bella," Jake grinned. He was no longer translucent like I had seen him before. He was there, fully.

"Jake, what the hell do you think you're doing? You're supposed to be dead! What's your explanation now? You never died?" I muttered, turning my head away from him. I quickly wiped a tear away that fell on my face.

"No, Bells. Sadly, I am dead. But remember the last words I said to you before… well you were there?"

"Yes," I said, groaning. This was Edward all over again.

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of your guardian ghost," He shrugged.

"You know what, Jacob? I don't think you actually are here. I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream. There's no such thing as guardian ghosts anyways."

"It's not a dream, Bells," Jake said, taking on of my hands.

"Why are you here then, Jacob? Do you know how hard it has been for me since you left? I cry myself to sleep every night. Charlie, your dad, everyone's different since you left," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "I've never missed anyone so much before."

Jacob flinched. "You know, Bells, that wasn't my fault. I would've never done this to you if I had a choice."

"Yeah, sure, that's what you want me to believe."

"I'm serious, Bells. That's the reason I came here. Tonight will be the last night you ever see me. When I'm properly… well the thing that's happening tomorrow, I will leave forever. I just needed to actually speak with you again, one last time," He grinned.

"How long do we have?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my chin.

"Until morning," Jake spoke the last thing in a near whisper.

"You… you … said… 'Guardian Ghost', what exactly is that supposed to mean?" It was almost dark; the only light was coming from my balcony window, from the moon.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain. The thing is, I'm technically your guardian angel."

"Then why are you called a ghost?"

"Because, I can come back to you every night, on the eve of my… funeral," Jake said, chocking back the last word. "I can come back fully, as if I never… Anyways, after tomorrow, I can look after you from afar."

"At everything I do?" I asked, slightly disturbed by the fact.

"No, we do have restrictions. Anything personal I'm not allowed in."

"Oh, okay."

"It's kind of freaky, having you as a guardian. Never seeing you, but you would always be watching me from far away," I got chills just thinking about it. "As if my life wasn't abnormal enough as it is."

"I would actually be closer than you think," He grinned. "You just can't see me."

"Before, you said every night. Does that mean I can see you once a year?"

"Yeah, if you want me too. I'm only allowed if you want it to happen," He sat on my bed near me. "That's the same going for me being your guardian. If you don't want it to happen, it won't."

"Oh, Jake," I cried, hugging him. "I missed you."

"Mmmm….," He muttered, sighing. "This brings back memories."

I let go.

"Speaking of memories," Jake continued, "There was one thing else I wanted to try."

"And what is that?" I asked warily.

"This…" He leaned in to kiss me. Jakes arms wrapped around pulling me to his chest, and I couldn't break free. This seemed to be something he liked doing.

"Jake," I mumbled, when he finally took a break. "Stop, please. I can't handle this."

"Do you love me Bella?" He asked, randomly.

"Yes, Jake, but not in this way," I sighed.

"You said you did," He mumbled, his breath on my face. "Before."

I didn't answer.

"So it's true then?" He continued. "Then why do you have such a problem with this?"

"I… don't," I cried. I actually kind of liked it. And that was a very bad thing to do.

He kissed me again, and after some time, his hands slid up my shirt. I stopped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I whispered, trying to break free. "You perv!"

"I'm sorry, Bells. I don't know what came over me," He said sheepishly.

"That's an understatement," I muttered.

He didn't answer.

"No apology?" I asked, still stuck in his grip.

"There's nothing to apologize for," He said simply.

"Ugh!" I tried using more force to get out of his hands. "I hate you Jacob Black! I never want to see you again!" That did it. Jake let go of me, quickly. "I was almost over you, you know. Then you started showing up all over the place today. I thought I was going _insane. _And then at the restaurant, when you pulled me outside, what was your goal Jacob? Were you trying to frighten me to death?"

"No," He said quietly. "I was trying to tell you to come home alone tonight. But apparently I'm not allowed to talk until the sun goes completely down."

"And now this?!" I continued, standing up in exasperation. "You already made it painful enough to forget you, already. Now if you come back once a year, do you know how much that will hurt me? I can't handle it. I thought we said goodbye already. I can't keep doing this Jacob."

"You can get your wish, you know," He said, frozen where he was. Jakes lips barely moved. "I said it before, it's your choice if I'm your guardian or not. Just say the words and you'll never see me again."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You can say that you never want you never want to see me again, and I'll leave."

"Just like that?" It didn't seem like the Jacob I knew.

"It's the rules," He whispered, the pain breaking at the end. "You know, I thought this would be good for us. Getting the chance to see each other, once a year. Its not like before, but at least we would get one night. That gives us enough time to accomplish a lot of things."

"Ugh," I cringed, getting his vibe. "Stop it please."

"Stop what?"

"Your comments," I mumbled.

"It's what I am Bella."

" Just go away Jacob, I don't want to see you anymore. Go guard someone else," It was all too much to handle. Jacob coming back just once a year when he could see me almost 24/7- it was only 7 hours that I would get. I was hurt beyond repair. I would just keep breaking until the point where I couldn't handle it anymore. It was best to say goodbye then to wait every year for him to come. If he did that, I would never be able to get on with my life. I would never fully get over him. Not that I would be able to. I could hope though, right?

If Jake stayed, I would never be able to accomplish that.

I would put my past behind me.

"If that's the way you feel," Jacob said, broken. "Goodbye, Bella. I hope you enjoy your happiness." With that he vanished.

That was when the tears spilled over. I knew this would happen. Somehow, somewhere inside, I knew I made the right decision. I slid down on the wall, finally breaking down since the night of the incident.

I had been so afraid to cry. I always hoped Jake would still be alive. Crying would only make it more realistic that he was gone. But Jake wasn't alive. And he would now never come back to see me again. It was all because of me. All because of my decision. I was stupid, I was broken. Jake could've come back… if I wanted him to. But I didn't. I hurt him more than I ever had before by saying that.

I had a part of me missing when he left. It was torn open even more now. I wondered if I would ever be able to heal. I wondered if I could ever forget.

The memories fled through my mind.

I stood up, walking outside, towards the piano in my special room. That was one of the things Edward and I had in common. We both composed music. It was something though, that he never knew. It was my secret- one that only Jacob and Charlie knew.

I remembered the first time Charlie bought this piano.

"You'll never be able to play it," Jake teased.

I showed him wrong.

Now, sitting here with my hands on the keys, the notes smoothly played.

I also had another secret, Jake only knew.

I could sing. And I could sing well.

Another memory fled to my mind.

I was singing a song I had written when I thought I was all alone. I was 13. Jacob walked in, applauding when I had finished.

I still remembered what he said.

He said,

"Wow, Bells, you should be a singer."

"Yeah, if I could ever get over my fear of falling on stage," I muttered grinning.

"That's true. Maybe you should just stick to playing at home."

I played for him, making up lyrics as I went along for 2 years. I can never remember why I stopped.

The tune I was playing was something I never heard before. I started singing,

"Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la……

You used to call me your singer,

Said I had the voice of an angel.

You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you.

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I don't want to see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you."

I knew it was unfinished, but I liked it all the same. The moonlight shone on the piano keys, and I continued playing, by its light. I still continued to cry, wondering when and if I would ever stop.

I played this song over and over again, tweaking it here and there. I didn't know how many times I sang it. I knew my voice sounded thick, but I didn't feel like caring at the moment.

As I played, more and more memories came to mind. And yet again I was unaware of someone watching me.

I decided, as my hands moved down the keys, that I wouldn't go to Jacob's funeral tomorrow. I had already said goodbye after all. Technically twice. I didn't want to do it again. And I couldn't face that, not now, or ever.

I didn't feel the arms that wrapped around me, and only after a few seconds did I realize who it was. I stopped playing.

"Don't stop, this is how you get it out,"

And we stayed like that for the rest of the night.

**Disclaimer- **

**I do not own Twilight or the song that Bella was playing. In case any of you don't know, its **

"**I miss you" by Miley Cyrus. I normally don't like her songs, but this is actually my favorite. **

**Thank you all to who have reviewed, this probably was one of the more emotional chapters for me. **

**If you have any complaints with it, please tell me. **

**I now have to get off, **

**My sister yet again has to go online. **

**Kylz **


	35. Chapter 32 Piano

It came to my attention that I mentioned in the beginning of the previous chapter, that Jake would only come back that night. As the story progressed in the chapter, it changed. I'm sorry for any confusion it caused, that was a fault by my part.

Anyways,

Lets get on with the story shall we?

Who is the mysterious person with Bella at the piano?

BPOV-

I didn't know when or if I fell asleep. All I knew was that I woke up in my bed as if all of what happened last night was a dream.

A dreading feeling overpowered me as I realized what day it was.

When I looked up and saw Edward's face, I knew last night wasn't a dream. No matter how much I wish it was, it actually happened.

While I playing the piano last night, Edward had snuck up on me. He wrapped his arms around me for comfort, and encouraged me to continue playing when I had stopped. I thought we stayed like that all night, but apparently I had fallen asleep. "Don't stop," He had said angelically. "This is how you get it out." And playing again, had helped to an extent.

"What time is it?" I asked, groggy.

"Half past 11," Edward said simply.

"Oh, okay," I muttered.

"The funeral is at 1. Do you want me to leave so you can get ready?" Edward's stress was well hidden, but I could see through it.

"I'm not going," I said quietly and I knew he could hear.

"Love, you have to," Edward's breath was cold on my neck.

"No, I don't. It's my decision, Edward. I… I … can't do that to myself again. Last night was enough," Reminiscing brought back the tears.

"It is your decision. I'll go with you through whatever you choose," He soothed.

I would've thought he would make me go or something. I guess last night had affected him also.

A memory flash came back to me. Before I went to bed, I explained to Edward what had happened. Everything that had happened. And he didn't care again, if Jacob kissed me. I didn't know what I did to deserve someone like him.

"You're hold is permanent and unbreakable, don't doubt that," He had said, running his hands through my hair.

"Why. What made me so lucky as to get someone like you?" I asked, doubtfully.

"I don't think lucky is the correct term love," He said.

And that was the last thing I remembered of last night.

"Speaking of last night," Edward said, bringing me back to the present. "I didn't know you played the piano- or sang for that matter,"

"Oh, it was a hobby of mine when I was little. I haven't played for years. Jacob was the only one who knew," I shrugged.

"You're good," He murmured. I blushed.

"Bella, is this really what you want?" He asked, his fingers tracing my cheeks. "Being eternally damned forever?"

This was good. I thought I would've have to been the one to bring up my immortality.

"I'll be with you, forever," I whispered putting my head against his chest. "That's all that matters."

"But what about Charlie," He protested. "and Renee?"

"I haven't seen my mom for a year," I muttered. "And Charlie can deal with it."

"You seem like you've thought this out a lot,"

"Mhmm," I agreed, careful to not look in his eyes.

"Why?"

Because, Edward, you are my life. You are all I need in the world," I closed my eyes.

"So lets say that Carlisle were to change you. Do.."

"I don't want Carlisle to change me," I said quietly.

"Then who do you want to change you, Bella?" Edward said, sighing.

"You," I didn't know if I said it or not, but it was barely inaudible, if I did.

"People will be arriving soon. Let's go somewhere where you won't have to deal with this," He said, picking me up.

"And I don't get any say in this at all, do I?" I said, still wondering what he would say to the thing I mentioned previously.

He grinned and jumped out the window.

**Sorry its so short!**

**I have to study!!**

**Ugh.**

**=)Kylz **


	36. Chapter 33 Propose

BPOV-

Once we were outside, Edward pulled me onto his back. "Can you at least tell me where we're going, please?" I muttered, taking a look at the castle where people would be saying their goodbyes to Jacob in only an hour.

I shouldn't have looked. As my eyes traced my surroundings, I saw it there. The coffin. I pulled my face into Edward's shoulder.

It was just there, with no one around it. It was waiting to be moved inside. People were already arriving, I could tell.

I tried hard to push the events I just saw behind. Before I knew it, we had come to a stop. We were at the meadow.

I didn't have a watch, but I knew as the time progressed when it was 1. Edward let the tears soak his shirt, yet again as I grieved for the departed. As I was doing this, I realized how much harm I was putting Edward in, by doing this. I couldn't cry any more. He would never see me cry again for Jacob Black. I had said my goodbyes to him already and the next step in trying to forget him, was forgetting him.

I had finally stopped crying and both Edward and I stayed quiet for a while.

After sometime, Edward finally spoke.

"I have been thinking about what you said earlier," He murmured. So this was what he had been doing all this time. Calculating.

"What about it?" I asked, slightly confused. Would he actually want to change me? I knew it was stupid, but something about Edward doing changing me, seemed more Romantic? I didn't know. I hoped I would figure out soon though.

"What would you be willing to trade for me changing you?" He asked, still thinking apparently.

"Anything."

"Five years?" He asked, calculating again.

I didn't know what my face looked like exactly, but I knew it had something to do with horror.

"You said anything," He reminded me.

"You'll find a way to get out of it though," I complained, now hedging my bets. "How about six months?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "That's not long enough."

"One year, then," I said. "That's as far as I'm willing to go."

"At least give me two."

"No way, 19 I can do. But if you're staying in your teens forever, so am I."

He thought for a minute. "All right. Forget time limits. If you want me to be the one- then you'll just have to meet one condition."

"Condition?" My voice went flat. "What condition?"

He spoke cautiously. "Marry me first."

I stared, speechless. "Okay. What's the punch line?"

He sighed. "You're wounding my ego, Bella. I just proposed to you and you think it's a joke."

"Edward, be serious please," I said.

"I am 100% serious."

"But… Jacob is dead. I was supposed to… well you know. What will Charlie say?"

"This is what you're worried about?" He asked, chuckling. "What Charlie will say?"

"Well, yeah. But for arguments sake, what exactly would I say to him? 'Hey Dad, I'm marrying Edward.' I don't think that would be the best words to say especially after Jacob's funeral."

"You don't have to tell him today," He said simply.

I didn't know what to say. If I were to marry him, I would want something also in return.

"Let's say I agree. I also want something in return."

"I just agreed to change you into a vampire. What more do you want?"

"I want you," I said knowing that there was no chance of him agreeing to this.

"I'm already yours, love," He said confused.

I decided he would need a hint. After last night, with Jacob's encounter, I realized there was something I wanted to do with Edward. All the time while Jacob was kissing me, I was thinking of Edward.

I kissed him and he kissed me back hesitantly but all the same. Our lips moved in synch, his body against mine. He gently pressed me to the grass, not breaking the kiss. I moved one of my hands to the buttons of his shirt. I tried to undue them, but Edward's hands formed iron grips around my wrists, thus making it impossible to accomplish what I wanted. His lips became still on mine, as he realized what I wanted.

"No, Bella," He said, pulling us both up from the ground. "I could kill you."

"I don't think you could," I muttered, looking down. "Much less would you want to. I don't think you have enough willpower to do it."

"We're not having this conversation," He muttered.

"I say we are."

"When you're stronger, maybe."

"But I won't be the same," I complained, looking disappointed.

"You'll still be Bella."

"No, Edward. You told me for the first couple years, as a newborn, all I will want is blood."

"It will wear off."

"In a couple years!"

He sighed. "If you want it so badly, you can wait."

"Please, Edward?" I pleaded. "Can we just try, please? If it doesn't work, then we don't have to do it again. But try?"

Edward started to kiss me, unlike any way he did before. His hands hitched my hip around his leg. When I gasped for air, he moved his lips down my neck. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Charlie's going to looking for you soon," He said simply.

"But…"

"I promise we will try, _after _you marry me."

Well it wasn't a _no_.

I looked into his eyes; they were burning with something I hadn't seen in them before. Lust? Love? Wanting? I did want Edward forever. I _wanted _to marry him. My only fear was of facing Charlie and Renee. What would Charlie say? Would he even care? All of that, I guessed, I could face later, with Edward.

"Okay," I said, looking at the grass again.

Edward was quiet for a moment. "Can I do something?" He asked.

"Anything."

"Please, please, keep in mind that you already agreed to this. I just want to do it right."

Oh no.

Edward pulled something out of his pocket and went down on one knee. I wondered how long he had that in there.

"Isabella Marie Swan? If I promise to love you forever- will you marry me?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Thank you," He said, putting the ring on my finger. "It was my mothers."

"It's beautiful."

What had happened here? Did all of this just seriously happen?

"Let's get you home," He murmured.

I moved my hand to take off the ring, but Edward stopped me. "I think even you know that you're supposed to keep it on."

"Yes, but I don't want to explain it to Charlie."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later, you know."

"I know, but not now. Not today."

"Keep it. Charlie won't notice- or at least not today anyways."

"Fine," I sighed, planning on taking it off the moment I got home and Edward left me.

Edward kissed me and pulled me onto his back as he took me back home.

Maybe I would get my happily ever after, after all.


	37. Chapter 34 Unexpected

BPOV-

I sat dazzled in my room, alone, focusing only on the fact that I was now _engaged _to Edward.

Why did I say yes to this?! Was it his kissing? His way to persuasive kissing….. I could only wait for what I wanted out of this.

Why the hell did I want it though? Sure, it's supposedly fabulous…. And I love Edward so much that I would be willing to give everything of me to him. But why did I ask for it?

I shook my head, staring at the engagement ring; Edward knew he should've taken back. What happens if Charlie walked through this door right now? It was so beautiful, just like Edward….

I realized suddenly, why I agreed to this little compromise. It all rounded back to Jacob. Damn Jacob. Sure I once had dreams of marrying Edward, but why today? Of all days? Was the world out to get me because I didn't go to my dead ex-fiancé's funeral?

A dwelling rose inside of me. How was I going to tell Charlie? I didn't have the guts to tell him I was dating Edward- even though I did it- but marriage was a total different thing.

I sighed, sliding off the ring and sliding it into my top drawer on my nightstand. I laid down on my silk bedspread, and closed my eyes. Maybe Edward and I should elope. That way I wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of walking down the isle. An accident prone person like me knows that being the center of attention doesn't help when you're clumsy.

Someone appeared before me again.

"Jacob, I thought I told you to leave me alone?!" I muttered, closing my eyes again and rubbing my temples. "I thought you weren't allowed to come back if I didn't want you to."

"But you did want me to…" He said quietly.

"When the hell did I say that?"

"In your sleep," He grinned. "Did you know you sleep talk?" He added conversationally.

"Great. Now I have two people watching me talk in my sleep," I groaned, picking up a pillow and tossing it at Jacob. "Go away, Jacob Black," I said.

"I can't," He smiled wider. "You said you wanted me here, well I'm here," Jake held out his arms wide to clarify the fact.

"In my sleep!" I complained, sitting up. "Aren't there rules that you have to be awake in order for it to be accurate or something?"

"Nope," He grinned. "So get used to me being here, I'm going to be here for awhile."

"I thought you said that you could only be here once a year."

"Oh, yeah, they changed that too. I can come whenever you're alone. I guess it works out though, huh?" The world really was out to get me.

"That's just perfect. It's just what I need, Jacob," I shook my head.

"So you're engaged?" He asked, hiding his anger.

"And you're going into my personal life? I thought you weren't allowed to do that either."

"You were alone with a ring. I think I can make the connections," Jake snapped.

"Why do you do this to me?" I asked, not really talking to him, but myself.

"I don't know," He whispered, then froze.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked, looking around. "Did something happen?"

"Hell yeah, something happened. You need to run, get out of here. A terrible tragedy happened today while you were gone; apparently they were looking for you and well, since you weren't there, they are coming here while everyone is at the reception."

"Who?" I asked, worried. "Why? What will happen?"

"I don't know their names. Some leech superior coven or something. I don't know why, though."

"You're supposed to know! You're my guardian ghost!" I cried, knowing it sounded stupid.

"No, Bella. I never was your guardian ghost. There's no such thing- not that anyone knows. It's a trick we've been using for centuries; quite a pity no one noticed. It's all in your head. Poor Alice thought she actually took a class on it, as well. It's lucky we have people in our group to alter memories."

"Jacob, what are you saying?" I asked confused.

"Oh, I'm not Jacob," Jacob who wasn't Jacob said.

"Who are you then?" I mouthed, the words not coming out. I knew I should probably run. But there was no use. Whoever this was, was going to find me anyways and ultimately hurt the ones I loved. It was best to get it over with now.

"I'm sorry, we haven't met. I'm Eliza. To bad we didn't get to know each other better. I guess that's what you get for hanging out with vampires," Suddenly Jacob transformed into a medium height girl with black hair and blood red eyes. "The Cullen's never did follow the rules…." She said and I blacked out.

**EPOV-**

"Edward!" Alice cried, as soon as I was in the door. I really hoped it wasn't some "compliment" on how I proposed on the worst day of all to do it. Everything about it wasn't how I anticipated it would be. And for Bella to want something like that of me when ultimately I could kill her? Alice's thought put me back on track. _Something terrible has happened._

"What Alice? What happened?" I asked, fret overpowering me.

_The Volturi…. Bella…… _I saw her vision in my head.

"Alice why didn't you see this sooner?!" I yelled, about to dart out the door. Bella was dying, hurt, and I wasn't there to prevent it.

"They didn't want me to," She said aloud not bothering with speaking in her mind. "They have powers, Edward; powers I never even thought were possible…"

But if they had powers why didn't they block Alice out completely?

I got it. It was all sort of a plan and most of the Volturi were involved in it. Bella was now dying because of me. I broke the damn rules. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.

"I'll meet you there, Alice," I said, running out the door.

_Everyone's out hunting- well except for Em and Rose, they're still on vacation.. We're all alone in this one. _

Damn.

I heard Alice run out the door also, forgetting to close the door.

An atrocious thought came to my mind, as I raced to save Bella's life. What happened if it were too late for her to stay human? All the plans of earlier today disappeared. Like usual, things didn't happen as expected. And this was the most unexpected thing of them all.

***DRAMATIC MUSIC* so here's the climax (right?). Who would've thought the Volturi would be involved? If you did you get 5000000000000000 mega bonus points for reading my mind. **

**What do you think will happen next? **

**Any ideas? **

**Oh, and you know what's the worst of it all? **

**I won't be able to update for probably Friday- unless I'm lucky. So everyone will just have to suffer. **

**Don't blame me though! Blame the midterms I'm forced to take and study for. **

**I'm so evil it should be a crime…**

**=) Kylz **


	38. Chapter 35 Immortal

EPOV-

Alice somehow managed to keep up with me-or more accurately, keeping up with me more than she normally did.

A flood of emotions went through me and my feet pelted the ground. Desolation, concern, optimism. I didn't feel like I existed anymore. I got Bella into this damned disarray. And to top everything off, add an engagement to the whole situation. Maybe they didn't know about it. Maybe they wouldn't care if they did.

Utter nonsense! A human with a vampire did not exactly follow the rules the Volturi set out for us to follow. "Death lies on her like an untimely frost  
upon the sweetest flower of all the field." The quote from Romeo and Juliet ran into my mind. Why the hell was I thinking of book quotes during such a dire time like this?

And besides, our story would not end like Romeo and Juliet. I wouldn't allow it. Bella will never die unless I do as well. And dammit I'm immortal.

EPOV (ELIZA's point of view.)-

The room was a settle color and slightly nice. It looked like royalty lived here. Hell, royalty does live here. Not that I would know. Not that Aro, Marcus, nor Caius would bother to inform me about. Everything I had to learn myself. And for what? Another chance to prove myself?! How many years had I been doing this? 50? If they wanted the job done so badly, why didn't they let Jane do it?

"Isabella has unusual talents," Aro explained before I left not informing me on every exact detail. I knew I was to kill Bella Swan, and use my powers to do it because they were some of the only ones that could work on her. Or so Aro hoped.

When I was a little girl, I was able to act like someone else completely. I could dress up as them, and people would believe I were they. It was a rather funny joke to play on people and rather useful as well.

I also had the use of compulsion. You could say I was able to make people do what I wanted them too. And I could. I was a very persuading person.

That's why in my new life, I brought with me two powers. I had both the power of transformation and influence. I could transform into any shape or form I desired as well as influencing people to do whatever the hell I wanted them to. I could make them kill themselves, if I so wanted it to happen.

I had to admit, everything I did was a little lesbian. Not that I was. No, no, I was having a secret affair with Marcus. To me it was like a play and I was the one directing what direction it went, and too a character in it. The Princess and the Prince. Both dying in the end. It seemed as if I were in Romeo and Juliet. Thank God the medieval times went more formal. Cell phones and cars were just the beginning. Powder rooms? Television? Electricity?! Only the lucky ones were able to get it. A rich persons privilege. And for the rest of us? We get to actually be in the medieval times. Or only sometimes for me.

Persuading Bella was a challenge. I had no sympathy towards her, nor Edward. Aro told me to do this gently. Carlisle was a good friend of his.

That's why I merely killed her. Well, not killed her exactly. I put her in a state of death. She was alive, but not far from death. Just the way I liked it. I liked to watch people suffer in pain.

I stood watching her writhe and flinch every so often. She wasn't conscious anymore. The only thing she could do was feel.

"They're coming," Nathanial said, my mate. He was the one to change me. We had a similar case as Bella's only I was changed instead of staying human. Aro wished for Bella to become human. He was curious of what she could accomplish.

It was like the entire world of the vampires was under surveillance. Nate could make people believe things they weren't actually seeing. And did I mention he could make them block out certain things from seeing. For instance, stopping a physic perhaps?

I laughed. Nate and I, together we were unstoppable. Damn, we could rule the Volturi. And as a matter of fact, we were the most feared things on this planet. Not that anyone knew it was us. Nathanial and Eliza, the names sound great together and hell we kick ass.

**So a little insight on to what will happen. **

**Elizas viewpoint!!**

**Tell me what you think about it!**

**It was so fun getting into another persons head either than the Twilight characters. And Eliza and Nate? I made them up all on my own. Hehe, I finally own a character. TAKE THAT PEOPLE!!! =)**

**The riveting conclusion to this story coming soon, and who knows maybe there will be an opening for a sequel?**

**Everything if for me to know and for you to find out.**

**=) Kylz **


	39. Chapter 36 Choice

ELIZAS POV-

"We should go," I said. "Aro didn't want us here. We did our job. Let Edward do his."

If all worked out, things would turn out how Aro wished.

"Fuck Aro. Damn, we don't need his words of wisdom. Let's do whatever the hell we want. We know he's afraid of us. Why else would he give us the most jobs to do?"

"I know, Nate," I growled. "But not now. Let us wait for the better time to fight. It will come. We need an army if we are going to do anything to the Volturi. Thank God you can block our thoughts to everyone. What would Aro do if we could see our plan?" I shuddered, for dramatic effect. Death would be our penalty. As if. "Besides, let Aro have his own problems. We don't need to solve them."

"What made you change your mind, Liz?" Nate asked, sighing. "You haven't turn good on me have you?"

"Quite the opposite. I've turned more bad-ass then before. We're taking over the Volturi. Tonight, and to make things better, nobody but us will know our plan to do it."

"What is our plan?"

"Oh, you'll see," I grinned wickedly, jumping off the balcony ledge.

In only a few hours, together, Nate and I would be unstoppable forces of nature. And there was nothing anyone could do about it.

I only hoped Nathaniel wouldn't find out about my little affair with Aro. I could only think of the things Nate would do to me if he found out.

Unstoppable forces of nature, here we come.

EPOV-

I was there, finally after what seemed hours, but only a mere few minutes. However, it was enough for Bella. Before I realized anything else, I saw her there, in pain. I couldn't form the words even in my mind as to what was happening to her.

"Damn," Alice muttered. "They left."

"Good," I said, leaning over Bella. Would she be able to hear me?

"Why did they leave?" She said, pondering.

"Alice, I couldn't care less. What can we do?" I murmured out of frustration. She knew I was no longer talking about the same subject.

"Edward, you know what we can do," Alice knelt beside me.

"I…. don't think I can do that. Not now, please."

"It's the only option you have left. Bella only has a few minutes left."

No. I gritted my teeth together.

"Edward, Carlisle is gone, everyone's gone. If you're not going to do it then I will. You won't be the only one losing her."

There had to be another option. Wasn't there another choice?! What would humans do in this situation? Would they just let someone die?

Dying was easier than the pain Bella would have if I changed her.

But Bella was already in pain, and I had already agreed to this.

I may as well get it over with.

What was I thinking? If Bella died, I would follow also. That would hurt my family, more than anything else.

Bella's life was in my hands. What was I going to do?

"Edward!" Alice said, growing impatient. "The longer you wait, the less chance she has of surviving. Bella would want this Edward. You _know _it."

"Charlie?" I asked, closing my eyes. "Renee?"

"We can think of that later. Just do it, Edward. Everything will work out, I promise."

Where was Carlisle when I needed him?

"What if I can't stop, Alice? What if… I… kill her… by not being able to stop?"

"You will. I can see it."

I hesitated.

"Edward, you have exactly 1 minute before Bella loses her life. Is that what you want? Do you want to never see her again?"

There was no time left. I would have to do it, no matter how much it hurt me to.

I lifted Bella's head, kissing her lips for a brief second, knowing it was the last one I would get with her as a human. I would wait an eternity of newborn years, just to have her back. Everything could wait. All that mattered was Bella. I loved her now more than I ever had before. I didn't know it could increase anymore than it had.

Intensity and passion overwhelming me, my lips reached her neck. The blood running in her veins smelled like it never had before. I bit.

Her blood tasted like something I never could've imagined. It was sweet and rich, more filling than the animals I had drank from previously.

I never wanted to stop.

The memories filled my mind of everything Bella would leave behind. We would have to move away from here.

A happily ever after, who would've thought?

After all, things never were as they seemed.

I finally was able to stop, Bella's scream bringing me back to reality. How would I be able to endure 3 days of seeing my love in pain? Could I be able to do it? I had to.

72 hours couldn't be that long could it?

**OOhhhhhh!!!!!!**

**Edward actually did it!**

**And Eliza and Nate leaving to take over the Volturi?**

**The next few chapters or so will be very intense. **

**Things never seem to happen as they plan do they?**

**=)Kylz **


	40. Chapter 37 Change

BPOV-

I heard mutters,

Edward…

Alice……

But through all the pain,

I could barely make any of the words out.

I struggled, even to stay alive. I was trying as hard as I could. I kept seeing black…. I wondered what would happen if I did die? Edward was here. Why didn't he save me? Was I just imagining him? It wasn't the first time. Why did this always happen to me?

"Alice, I couldn't care less. What can we do?" I heard Edward say. Frustrated.

"Edward, you know what we can do," Alice??

"I…. don't think I can do that. Not now, please." What couldn't he do?

"It's the only option you have left. Bella only has a few minutes left." I flinched, the pain starting to fade. I was blacking even more.

"Edward, you have exactly 1 minute before Bella loses her life. Is that what you want? Do you want to never see her again?"

I was too incoherent, to understand what all of this meant. All of this was words. It was like they were speaking another language. Maybe they were.

I felt my head lifted, it pounded. Did I fall? I couldn't remember. What happened? Where was I?

The only thing I could feel was someone's lips on mine. They were lips that had touched mine before. But who's?

Those sweet, cold, lips, like marble, reached my neck. I felt a graze of teeth, and then the pain.

Everything had come back to me now. Edward, Alice, Eliza….. I had to not scream. I couldn't let Edward worry.

I just wished I had died. The pain was something I had never felt before.

Fire….. burning through me. It was like I was being burned alive. Why wouldn't this stop?

Everything that had happened to me so far came back to me. Jacob…. Edward's proposal….. the piano….. Why did Jacob have to leave me?! I couldn't help it- I started to cry.

"Bella?" Edward asked. It felt like I was in his arms. Running? "Can you hear me?" No matter how much I wanted to answer him- I didn't. Anything I said would only harm him more. I would stay a silent mute for 3 days.

What would happen to Charlie? I wasn't at the funeral… would he think I committed suicide? I would never get to see him again- to talk to him. How would Charlie get over this?

I couldn't even begin with Renee.

The fire, increased with every second, never stopping, never slowing. I wondered exactly how many hours had passed.

Damn Eliza. Why was I so stupid to believe her? A guardian ghost? I spilled my heart out- she knew……

I flinched, feeling a hand on mine. Fingers traced my face.

I wondered, would I be able to sleep- or would I have to lie awake?

I said my goodbyes to my old life and prepared for my new one. I got what I wanted, even though it didn't happen as planned. I wouldn't get what I wanted now, either.

It was last year, and I was 17. Edward and I were finally a thing. Even then I wondered about Jacob. I had never stopped thinking about him. Now, I realized why. Jake and I were meant to be. I loved him, and he left me. I wondered now, if he was still here, would I have chosen him?

Jacob was now the past. I would have to get over him if I were to ever move on. Edward was my future. There was no going back. If Edward had only let me die… I would be with Jake now.

Why now?! Why did I suddenly realize this, again? It was over and done with. My friend wasn't here anymore. He was never coming back, and even if he did, we would never be together.

My world seemed to disappear. I will soon be a vampire. Immortal forever with Edward. What else could I have wanted?

That question remained unanswered.

UGHHH!!! Sorry for such a bad chapter. I didn't know what to write! I have major writers block. Oh well.

I promise the next chapters will be mucho better. My writers block can't stay forever , right?

Anywho,

I will not be able to update until Saturday. Tomorrow I have a modeling thing I have to do. Wish me luck!

Xoxo,

=) Kylz


	41. Chapter 38 Fairy Tale Ending

**Hey!! So…. I have a photo shoot tomorrow for my first modeling gig! Then I have another fashion show where talent scouts are going to be there and if they like me I'll get a 1 year contract!!!! **

**So anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 38- Fairy Tale Ending **

BPOV-

Edward was stressing out about me, but what could I do? When I wanted to die, what could I say to someone who was waiting for me to stay alive? Would I be able to die? Everything was changing so quickly. Every second another pain began. When you wanted to die but you couldn't what options did you have?

Every minute behind the hour seemed to drag drearily. Every hour of the day seemed to stretch beyond an ordinary hour. There was no way to pass time. There was no way to speak without screaming. I kept myself preoccupied by listening to the voice around me.

"Edward, you haven't left Bella's side for 2 days now. Go take a break for a while," Rosalie's voice said.

"Its not like anything's going to change," Emmett agreed.

I just wanted to hear Edward's voice. I could feel his hand still on mine. It dropped.

"No," He growled.

"Okay, okay, chill…."

That was exactly 1 hour and 42 minutes ago. I kept track by counting the seconds.

As the time dragged on, I realized something. Damn. I forgot the ring in my bedroom. I would never be able to get it. I could never step foot in that house again.

What did Carlisle say to Charlie? Would Charlie have to endure yet another funeral? Mine?

I noticed that I could hear more as the time went on. A football game? Cars?

Okay…. This was weird.

Finally, the pain eased. It started to leave from my legs, then arms…. I could feel the fire in my chest, pulsating through my heart. I could hear it slowing….. Suddenly, it stopped.

Everything was over. I opened my eyes and I was a newborn vampire.

Everything around was so different. My eyes looked for one thing. Edward. Somehow, somewhere, I felt I still loved him. I knew I would be able to make it through this if I was the last thing I did.

EPOV-

"Edward, she's going to wake up in exactly 3 minutes and 2 seconds," Alice's voice said from behind me. "She's going to be beautiful."

It's true. Bella was more than beautiful in my perspective. And she was soon to be mine.

Charlie heard from Carlisle the news on Bella's death. It was better to get it over with.

Now both Charlie and Jacob were taken care of. There was nothing stopping Bella and I from getting married. Maybe things do work out. Never the way you had premeditated, of course, but always right in the end.

Bella's eyes finally opened, and she gazed wondrously at everything around her. If these years could be handled, no other hardships would happen. I knew Bella. She could get through this.

I love her. Now, she can be with me forever.

EPOV (Eliza)-

"Come on, Nathanial," I beckoned. "We don't have enough time."

"That Bella girl is changed now. Aro won't be very happy," Nate replied, thinking.

"Oh, fuck them. I thought we went over this already, Nate?" I sighed. "You know the plan. Aro won't have a say in things for long. And when we have a say in everything- we'll make him do our dirty work for us."

"Nice plan, Liz."

"I know," I grinned wickedly.

"I love you; you know that right, Eliza?" Nathaniel asked suddenly.

"Of course! I love you too, Nate," My hatred towards everything faded for a second. I was filled with the feeling I had when I met Nate the first time.

"If you love me then why did you have an affair with Aro, then?" He asked.

Damn. He knew. How long did he know? What was I going to do?

"How long?" I whispered. "How long did you know?"

"Oh, I've known for a damn good time now, Liz. Nothing goes by me. You should've known that," Nate said, iniquitous.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, wondering.

"Hmmm… I don't know yet. If we successfully take over the Volturi then you might have a minimal punishment. But if we don't….. well… let's just say you might just want to be burned alive when I'm through with you."

"You just said you loved me!" I cried.

"As did you," He countered. "Things are never what they seem."

That was true. Things were never what they seemed. And if I didn't succeed in my little arrangement, I would have to take things in my own way. I wasn't getting killed by Nathaniel. I was stronger… more powerful than him. I was the strongest vampire in the world. No one will be able to take me down.

Poor Nate, he never did realize Aro was only a distraction. A hobby- per say. He will never realize the real thing. At least, not until it goes into action… Everything never does turns out like it seems. It's always there to change and kick you in the ass when you least expect it.

BPOV-

My eyes met Edwards, and I was filled with everything I had felt when I was still human. I could feel emotion. Even though I felt different, I could still be Bella. I still was Bella. Just… a little more durable.

Maybe, a fairy tale ending was what I was meant to always have. I was no longer betrothed to Jacob. No longer forgotten. Instead, I was engaged to Edward and immortal.

Immortal, remembered, and loved. What else could a girl ask for?

Story book ending always seemed so unreal. But maybe that's why it came true. In spite of everything, my life was unrealistic. Reality never did seem to fit in with me.

Now, I was a story all myself. Fantasy all over again, now a vampire, forever.

**So that's it. The End. **

**I might write a sequel if I get enough requests to do it. And if I don't, well I'll start writing a new story. I have tons in mind. **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, added me to their alert lists, and everything else. You truly are amazing. **

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN REVIEWS!!!! It was way more than I expected! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!!!!**

**So for now, **

**Au ****Revoir **

**=) Kylz **


End file.
